Ai Shiteru
by Sweetencore
Summary: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sweet Angel! 1x2AuMPREGLemon Heero e Duo são estudantes normais, até que se descobrem apaixonados e fazem tudo para ficarem juntos, mas há um grande obstáculo entre eles. E o que acontecerá quando mais alguém chegar? Agora Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Ai Shiteru Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Meu singelo presente para minha amada Sweet Angel, que está ficando cada vez mais velha – do que eu – e que ama 1x2! E QUE ME DEIXOU AQUI AOS PRANTOS! BUÁÁÁÁ! VOLTAAAAAAA!  
T.T deixando isso de lado... esse é o seu presente de aniversário (mas eu não faço um presente de aniversário para a Blood Tears porque ela é má e me bate!)! Tentei reunir tudo o que você gostava: Yaoi, 1x2, GW, MPREG, AU, Fluffy, OOC e é claro: o nosso amado Duo (virgem de preferência!  
Feliz aniversário, Kawaii-chan! Te amo muuuuuuiiiiiitooooooo!  
Eu tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir terminar tudo a tempo, até porque eu me empolguei na história e, neste exato momento, faltam cinco dias. Então, esta fic vai ter quatro capítulos.

Gênero: AU/ OOC/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ 1x2, 3x4/ MPREG (será que eu não me canso? Pelo amor de Deus)  
O MPREG já é aquele negócio conhecido: normal... super evolução... simples homens engravidando normalmente... blábláblá

Lemon neste capítulo, quem não gostar, não leia.

"Nunca irei deixá-lo... pois quero sempre acordar dentro deste coração..."

Os olhos violetas vasculharam o corredor vazio a procura de alguém. Onde diabos estava Quatre! Ele já deveria estar ali a meia hora. Não queria nem imaginar. O treinador iria matá-lo se ele se atrasasse mais uma vez para o treino de basquete. Que começaria dali a alguns minutos, mas ele tinha que esperar Quatre, já que o loirinho ficara com o uniforme dele, que ele havia esquecido no dia anterior.

Onde estava Quatre!

Ah! Claro! Onde mais. Provavelmente no banco de trás do carro de Trowa. Mas não o culpava. Se tivesse um namorado como o moreno ele também estaria se agarrando com ele. Mas ele tinha que ser realista. Se Quatre não aparecera em meia hora, ele não apareceria nunca. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para a sala de WuFei. Quem sabe ele não dava uma carona para ele de volta para casa?

WuFei era um pai para ele, literalmente. Duo perdera seus pais em um acidente de carro quando tinha três anos. E como não tinha parentes, o juizado de menores achou melhor colocá-lo em um dos orfanatos do Japão. Ele sempre fora um garoto solitário. Era difícil viver ali. Ele sentia falta de seus pais e de seus velhos amigos e vivia em constante depressão.

Agüentou a solidão durante dois anos, até que WuFei chegou no orfanato. Ele era apenas cinco anos mais velho e eles mal se conheciam, mas depois de alguns minutos de conversa eles haviam se tornado mais do que amigos. WuFei havia virado um pai para Duo. A amizade deles durou vários anos, amigos inseparáveis, um pronto para defender o outro. Mas depois de seis anos, algo mudou na vida de WuFei. O velho diretor do orfanato não pôde mais assumir o cargo, então ele foi substituído por Treize Kusherenada. Duo soube, desde que pôs os olhos em WuFei, que ele estava apaixonado, e sabia que ele era correspondido. Após tempos de insegurança por ambas as partes, Duo decidiu por um de seus mirabolantes planos amorosos em ação para juntar Treize e WuFei.

E depois de alguns dias os dois puderam finalmente ficarem juntos. E após de um ano de namoro, decidiram se casar. E mesmo depois de várias tentativas havia algo nos dois que não os deixavam ter filhos, embora o médico de WuFei dissesse que não havia nada de errado com eles, eles só precisavam tentar mais vezes. E como o afeto de Treize e WuFei por Duo traspassava as barreiras do normal, os dois resolveram adotá-lo.

Duo amava demais os seus dois pais, e ele queria demais que os dois tivessem filhos. Mas no momento, seu maior problema era ir para casa. Não que o orfanato fosse longe, mas era que Duo era uma pessoa muito preguiçosa.

Abriu a porta sem bater e encontrou WuFei, sentado em sua cadeira atrás de uma pilha de papéis. Ele parecia um pouco alterado e apressado, mas ao notar a entrada de Duo na sala, parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Desde que WuFei conseguira um estágio como professor na escola de Duo, tudo parecia muito mais fácil.

- Bom dia, WuFei! – Duo se sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa de WuFei, olhando fixamente o amigo que colocava alguns papéis de lado.

- Bom dia, Duo! Ainda bem que você está aqui! Eu preciso falar urgentemente com você. Ainda bem que você não foi para o treino.

- O que aconteceu? – sentou-se em uma cadeira e encarou WuFei. Ele parecia atordoado e meio perdido, e o amigo nunca fora assim.

- Eu preciso que você volte urgentemente para o orfanato. As crianças já devem estar chegando em casa. Treize precisou ir até a cidade resolver uns assuntos e perdeu a hora. Hilde foi atrás de alguns recursos e não pode estar no orfanato a essa hora e eu vou ter que ficar aqui. Eu preciso mesmo que você vá para casa e cuide das crianças. – falou a última frase agarrando a mão de Duo e pedindo de jeito lento e desesperado. As crianças não poderiam ficar, de jeito nenhum, sozinhas. E... droga! O ônibus escolar já deveria estar a caminho do orfanato.

- Eu já estou indo. – e sem mais palavras ele agarrou a sua mochila e saiu apressado da sala. O basquete podia esperar.

Saiu apressado do colégio, passando pelo estacionamento, onde um Quatre atordoado saía apressado do carro de Trowa, indo atrás de Duo.

- Duo!

- Agora não posso falar, Quatre, estou apressado! – atravessou todo o estacionamento, finalmente chegando na rua vazia.

Andou um pouco apressado pela calçada, com a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros. Ajeitou os cabelos lisos, presos na trança, que começavam a se soltar pela pressa.

Pegou um atalho, pulando a cerca de uma casa, saindo pelos fundos em outra rua, dessa vez mais movimentada.

Vários carros passavam pelas ruas abarrotadas. E um deles parou ao seu lado.

Que droga! Será que eles não davam sossego para ele nem um minuto?

Nem mesmo quis olhar para o conversível ao seu lado. Se olhasse só pioraria as coisas.

- Ei, Maxwell! – a voz feminina gritou, fazendo outras vozes se juntarem a ela. – O que foi? Não tem dinheiro nem mesmo para pegar um ônibus? – mas que droga! Ele só queria um pouco de paz de vez em quando. Mas com eles ali era impossível. Só queria saber como Trowa podia andar com eles!

- Porque não vai encher o saco do seu puddle, Relena? Ou melhor! Do seu namorado... pensando bem, é tudo a mesma coisa... – Duo finalmente parou, olhando para o carro que parara na calçada. Ali dentro estavam todas as pessoas que ele odiava. Catalonia, Bloom, Marquise, Noin e principalmente: Peacecraft. Aquela garota não se tocava.

- É uma pena, Maxwell... mas hoje ele não quis vir comigo. Então é melhor eu encher o seu saco.

- Oh! Então ele finalmente reconheceu que estar com você não vale nada... – Relena ia responder, mas Duo, ao se dar conta do horário, saiu correndo em direção ao orfanato.

Após alguns minutos de corrida, Duo parou para respirar. Por quê o caminho parecia mais longo do que o normal? Olhou ao redor, tentando se atualizar quanto a sua posição. Ele conhecia aquele lugar. Estava em frente à casa da velha Sra. Willer. Não deveria levar muito para chegar até em casa.

Foi quando ouviu o som de buzinas.

Mas que droga! Ele não acreditava que eles o haviam seguido até ali. Por quê ele sempre era o judiado! Ele só queria levar uma vida normal.

Estava prestes a se virar e mandar os infelizes irem para o inferno, quando viu quem era dentro do carro. Não era melhor do que Relena e os outros. Na verdade até fazia parte da turminha de Relena. Mas era o único, com exceção de Trowa, que não judiava dele, mas também não era bom com ele. Era como se ele fingisse que Duo não existisse.

- O que você quer? Sua namoradinha já não judiou demais de mim? – ele fez cara feia e Duo fez uma careta. – eu não tenho tempo para falar com você hoje, Yuy. Na verdade eu nunca vou ter tempo para falar com você. Agora se me der licença, eu estou com pressa.

- Ei, espera! – mas Duo não ouviu, apenas começou a andar e a aumentar a velocidade gradualmente.

Mas Heero não desistiu, ligou o carro e dirigiu lentamente ao lado da calçada.

- Não quer uma carona? Sua casa fica no caminho da minha.

- Como sabe onde eu moro? – Heero rolou os olhos. Ele só estava tentando ser gentil, assim como Trowa pedira, mas aquele garoto já estava o irritando.

- Olha, eu só estou tentando ser gentil. E você parece estar com pressa. Se quiser chegar na sua casa a tempo, é melhor você entrar no carro. – Duo olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Ele só tinha alguns poucos minutos para chegar no orfanato antes das crianças. Mas que droga! Agarrou mais a própria mochila e deu a volta no carro, entrando no carro e se sentando no banco ao lado de Heero. – Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- Você não imagina o quanto.

O carro parou do lado da calçada da casa de Duo no mesmo instante em que o ônibus escolar parou na frente da enorme casa. Duo não falou nada para Heero. Agarrou a sua mochila e abriu a porta do carro, indo recepcionar as poucas crianças, que já se acumulavam na porta do prédio, esperando por ele.

A medida que Duo se aproximava das crianças, as mais novas vinham ao seu encontro, abraçando sua cintura, que era o máximo que podiam alcançar. Ao ver tal cena, Heero saiu do carro, seguindo Duo. Observou cada movimento dele, desde o mais simples, como abrir a porta, até o mais lindo, como o sorriso que ele deu quando uma das crianças falou algo para ele.

Já fazia um tempo que ele vinha notando Duo pelos corredores. Era estranho que de uma hora para outra ele o notara. E ao contrário do que Relena, e seus seguidores afirmavam, ele achava Duo simplesmente lindo.

Os olhos únicos no mundo, de um violeta forte, que o hipnotizavam. O corpo perfeito – que ele tivera o prazer de contemplar no vestiário, quando Duo achava que estava sozinho no banho –, cheio de curvas e alvo. Os lindos cabelos que o hipnotizavam desde o momento em que os vira. O rosto fino e perfeito. E o mais importante: quando passara a notar Duo, ele descobrira que Duo era uma pessoa fascinante, inteligente e que, apesar do seu jeito brincalhão, era gentil e doce.

Duo era tudo o que Heero sempre admirava.

Não sabia o porquê de agir assim com Duo, afinal, já tinha Relena. Não que ele amasse Relena. Ele só sentia um sentimento fraco por ela. Mas por Duo, ele sentia algo a mais. E quando Trowa pedira para ele ser um pouco mais gentil com Duo, ele explodira de felicidade por dentro.

Talvez devesse tentar algo com Duo. Tentar não fazia mal, não é?

Quando todas as crianças já tinham cumprimentado Duo devidamente e entrado na casa, o americano finalmente se lembrara de Heero, que estava parado, fora do carro, encostado na porta do mesmo. Soltou um sorriso verdadeiro quando se lembrou o quanto Heero fora gentil com ele trazendo-o ali. Andou alguns passos hesitantes na direção de Heero, mas parou no caminho, mas o moreno completou os passos que Duo nunca deu, chegando perto dele.

- Elas parecem gostar muito de você. – disse, apontando para as crianças, que se debruçavam na janela e chamavam por Duo.

- Hn. Eu acho que sim. Acho que sou a coisa mais perto que eles têm de um irmão mais velho... – disse, corando rapidamente com a aproximação de Heero. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?

- Duooooo! Vem! – Duo se virou, para encontrar Solo na porta, gritando e balançando seu caderno, em um pedido mudo para que ele o ajudasse no dever de casa.

- Eu acho melhor entrar. – Duo e Heero sentiram, juntos, a tristeza os dominar, mas antes que essa fosse mais forte, Duo complementou. – Não quer vir junto? Eu estou sozinho e... – ele corou mais uma vez. Ele queria dizer o que disse, mas não queria que soasse com tantas segundas intenções como soou. Mas não assim como Heero entendeu. Foi diferente. E em vez da tristeza que o abatera, a felicidade o contagiava.

- Claro! Vai ser um prazer. – Duo sorriu mais uma vez, começando a andar em direção a casa, sendo recepcionado por Solo, que o puxara pela mão até a sala de estar, onde as crianças estavam fazendo uma tremenda bagunça. Iria dar atenção a Heero, que achava toda aquela bagunça muito divertida, mas tinha que acabar com aquilo... por enquanto.

- Ok! Cambada de Duos jrs. O negócio é o seguinte. São duas da tarde e vocês sabem o que isso significa. – houve um sonoro resmungo de insatisfação. Mas Duo não deixou se abalar. – Subam agora e tomem o banho de vocês. – ele falou sério, mas depois mudou o tom para um mais divertido. – Ou quem vai ter que enfrentar o comandante Kusherenada sou eu. E quem sabe depois eu não deixo vocês dirigirem o carro dele depois... só não quero ninguém bêbado. – ele falou e as crianças sorriram. – Execução! – ele falou, imitando um comandante, que ficou muito óbvio quando ele colocou dois dedos nas sobrancelhas, fazendo parecer as de Treize. As crianças se puseram em uma fila reta e bateram continência, subindo as escadas apressadas.

- Comandante Treize? – Heero perguntou, parecendo intrigado. Duo deu de ombros e disse.

- É divertido... quando ele não está aqui... – sorriu mais uma vez, deixando Heero fascinado. Era incrível como apenas o sorriso daquela criatura maravilhosa o fazia ficar daquele jeito. – Venha. – disse, e segurou a mão de Heero para guiá-lo. Corou fortemente, e para disfarçar, virou o rosto, fingindo estar concentrado no caminho de seu quarto. Já Heero achou o contato da pele de Duo maravilhosa. Discretamente, Heero acariciou a pele sobre a sua com os dedos. E Duo, que estava ocupado demais tentando não demonstrar a vermelhidão de seu rosto, nem mesmo percebeu.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para meu quarto... – parou em frente a uma porta no corredor. Abriu a porta e se virou para Heero. – tome cuidado com os degraus. – desceu lentamente as escadas do porão, sempre se virando para ver se Heero estava com ele.

- O... porão?

- É! Mas não é como você está pensando. – parou no último degrau, procurando o interruptor na parede com os dedos finos e longos. Quando finalmente achou, soltou uma exclamação de vitória, e o apertou. As luzes laranjas se acenderam, juntamente com os abajures de luzes mais fortes, revelando o lugar que antigamente havia sido um porão.

O lugar era de um tom escuro, mas de longe era sombrio. Muito pelo contrário, era bem vivo. O teto havia um tema de estrelas, que chegava a ser quase perfeito, imitando o céu à noite. As paredes eram de um azul quase preto, e na parede atrás da cama havia a figura enorme de um poderoso dragão vermelho e prata – toque de WuFei. Havia luzes de um tom mais escuro perto da cama, onde havia um colchão d'água, coberto por uma colcha negra, de seda. O lugar tinha várias prateleiras e armários, que estavam repletos de livros de aventura e romances. Havia uma escrivaninha em um canto, onde havia um computador, que no momento estava desligado. Havia também abajures de pés, que mantinham no lugar, um ar sofisticado. E ao lado da escada, havia duas portas. Uma, que dava para o closet, e a segunda, que dava no banheiro.

- Uau! Belo quarto. – Heero comentou, seguindo Duo, que foi até a sua cama, jogando sua mochila lá e se jogando na mesma, se levantando logo em seguida.

- Quer alguma coisa? Está com sede? Fome? – Heero fez que não com a cabeça, se sentando em uma cadeira que havia perto da cama.

- Não, valeu! -– eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Heero se virou na cadeira, dando de cara com uma escrivaninha, onde havia um porta retrato. Na foto, haviam três pessoas: Duo e seus pais. – São seus pais? – Duo fez uma cara triste ao se lembrar dos seus pais, mas Heero nem mesmo percebeu.

- São... – novamente eles ficaram sem assunto, e Heero quebrou o gelo, de novo.

- Então... deixa eu adivinhar... você mora aqui com eles, e seus pais administram esse orfanato. Acertei?

- ... não... quer dizer, quase...

- Então me deixe tentar de novo. Você veio para cá para estudar em um lugar melhor, e então veio morar com alguns parentes, que administravam esse lugar?

- ... não... – Heero fez cara de confusão. Se não era nenhuma das duas opções, então o que seria? Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Duo respondeu, de olhar baixo e vago. – Eles morreram... moro aqui desde meus três anos... – Heero fez cara de espanto. Disso ele não sabia... e de todas as vezes que perguntara sobre Duo para Trowa, nunca que o moreno havia comentado sobre aquilo. – ano que vem fará quinze anos que eu estou aqui. Mas isso já mudou. Já me adotaram.

- Você é... órf... me desculpe, eu não devia ter falado sobre isso...

- Não! Está tudo bem... você não sabia. – Heero ia falar algo, mas seu celular começou a tocar e ele pediu licença a Duo para atender. Olhou o visor: Relena... – Alô!... oi, Relena... eu estou... em casa. – ele disse, olhando para Duo, que ao ouvir tais palavras se levantou. Tá certo que ele não tinha nenhuma intimidade com Heero, então ele não podia reclamar sobre isso, mas ouvir da boca de Heero que o próprio não quis dizer para a namorada que ele estava com ele doeu demais. – Relena... depois a gente se fala. Eu preciso desligar, eu estou ocupado com algo muito importante... – ambos sorriram quando tais palavras ecoaram pelo ar. De Heero, por se lembrar de Duo. Realmente ele era muito mais importante do que Relena. E ele estava disposto a começar uma amizade com ele. Quem sabe até mais. E porquê não? Ele nunca havia, realmente, se apaixonado por Relena. E estranhamente, Duo era quem parecia deter toda a sua paixão. Será que aquilo era o que ele podia chamar de amor à primeira vista? Já Duo sorriu ao descobrir que Heero o considerava importante. Tão importante a ponto de não querer falar com a própria namorada para dar total atenção a ele.

- Você não deveria ter desligado...

- E porquê não?

- Ela é a sua namorada. Ela merece a sua atenção... – doeu terrivelmente a Duo dizer aquilo. A verdade era que no fundo, embora ele não soubesse, algo dentro dele implorava terrivelmente pelo contato de Heero em si. Implorava por sua pele, por suas palavras, por seu coração... implorava por sua alma...

- Você também... – se levantou da cadeira, se aproximando de Duo lentamente, que a medida que Heero se aproximava ia dando uma passo para trás. O que Heero estava fazendo? Insegurança tomou conta dele e ele começou a se afastar. - ... é importante... – chegou em um ponto onde não havia mais para onde Duo fugir. Ele estava entre o corpo musculoso de Heero e a parede fria. – muito... importante. – os lábios se aproximaram, mas nunca se tocaram...

- Eu... eu vou... tomar banho! – e sem mais palavras, ele se afastou de lado, entrando no banheiro. Se encostou na porta fria do banheiro e escorregou, chegando ao chão. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, fazia pressão no seu peito, como se quisesse abrir um buraco no seu peito e sair por ele. Deus! Ele e Heero haviam quase se beijado... como podia... não que ele não quisesse... talvez ele quisesse... bem lá no fundo... talvez quisesse mais do que um simples beijo... mas no momento, o melhor seria tomar uma banho relaxante para acalmar seu coração descompassado.

Por outro lado, Heero continuava na mesma posição em que estava, estático. Ele quase conseguira beijar Duo. Seu corpo e mente agiram completamente sozinhos. Mas não os culpava. Duo era uma pessoa tremendamente perfeita. Tanto por seu interior carinhoso e inteligente, quanto por seu exterior, que deixaria qualquer um deslumbrado. Ele era incrivelmente sexy e cada movimento seu era recheado por uma grande quantidade de sensualidade. Ele não sabia se Duo fazia isso de propósito para provocá-lo, mas se fizesse, ele estava conseguindo. Finalmente Heero saiu da posição em que estava e passou a encarar a porta do banheiro, que estava entreaberta. Não pode conter sua curiosidade e se aproximou da porta, olhando pela fresta da porta, que dava visão perfeita do centro do cômodo, onde estava Duo!

O americano parou no centro do cômodo, pronto para se despir. E para a sorte de Heero, Duo estava de frente para a porta. Heero passou a se perguntava se Duo sabia que ele estava ali e estava fazendo aquilo só para provocá-lo. Mas ele não se importava. Nem um pouco.

Duo tirou primeiro o suéter preto, deixando a vista a camiseta preta que ele usava por baixo e parte dos braços perfeitos e delineados. Tirou a blusa preta, lenta e sensualmente, mostrando aos poucos o abdômen definido e menos musculoso que o de Heero. Tirou os sapatos com os pés, jogando-os longe, tirou logo em seguida as meias com uma sensualidade incrível. Duo era tão perfeito que fazia até mesmo o ato de tirar as meias um show erótico.

Abriu a braguilha da calça lentamente, abaixando a calça justa, a tirando completamente, mostrando as pernas lindas e maravilhosas de Duo, o que fez Heero pensar como aquela calça tinha sorte.

A visão do corpo nu de Duo estava começando a excitá-lo. Como queria estar ali dentro. Duo era simplesmente perfeito. Na verdade, era a única criatura perfeita que Heero já havia visto, e a única que ele queria.

Mas o passo seguinte de Duo fez com que Heero perdesse quase todo o auto controle de Heero, deixando apenas um fio de consciência, suficiente para impedir Heero entrar naquele banheiro e agarrar Duo.

Duo agarrou a longa trança, e com um cuidado excepcional, desamarrou a fita negra que prendia a mesma. E os longos fios cor de cobre caíram em suas costas como se fossem uma linda cascata do paraíso.

Meu Deus! Ele era incrível. Agora a idéia de largar Relena para ficar com Duo não parecia tão ruim. Duo largou as roupas pelo chão do banheiro e entrou no boxe. Heero iria entrar no banheiro e espiar Duo tomando banho, mas foi impedido por uma voz infantil.

- O que você está fazendo? – no topo da escada havia um garotinho de no máximo seis anos, com cabelos castanhos claro e olhos cor de mel. Era o mesmo garoto que chamara Duo na porta.

- Quem é você? – o garotinho sorriu e desceu as escadas pulando um degrau de cada vez. Estava com os cabelos molhados e um delicioso cheiro. Tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Sou Solo! – o garotinho pulou até ele e estendeu a mão, projetando o corpo para trás e se balançando, em um gesto muito infantil. Heero, sem saber o que fazer, apertou a mão do garotinho e se calou. Ele não sabia lidar com crianças. – Qual o seu nome?

- Heero! – ele falou e o garotinho sorriu, se sentando, com uma certa dificuldade, na cama alta de Duo e abrindo o caderno, que trouxera, no colo.

- Eu vim pedir para o Dou me ajudar no dever de casa. Onde ele está? – ele perguntou, se deitando na cama e apoiando o queixo nas mão, olhando fixamente para Heero.

- No banho... – ele não sabia o que fazer, mas aquele garoto o havia encantado desde o início. – mas você quer que eu te ajude? Eu não sou o Duo, mas posso tentar.

- Você faria isso? – ele perguntou, se sentando sobre as pernas e sorrindo.

- Claro... e então, sobre o que é o dever de casa?

- Matemática. – Heero se sentou sobre a cama e nos minutos seguintes, ajudou Solo com seu dever de matemática, que consistia em somar os números que lhe eram dados. Passaram alguns minuto ali. Heero podia não admitir, mas estava se divertindo. E muito. Até que o pequeno Solo perguntou. – Heero... você é o namorado do Duo? – as bochechas de Heero ficaram vermelhas. Ele não era. Mas queria ser...

- Hn... não... – o pequeno solo ficou intrigado e se aproximou mais de Heero. por quê parecia que ele não estava bem com aquela resposta? - ... mas eu vou te contar um segredo... – ele se aproximou de Solo e sussurrou no ouvido do garotinho. – eu não sou, mas eu quero muito ser...

- O que vocês estão cochichando? – Duo saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestido, e encontrou Heero, cochichando algo no ouvido de Solo. Ele não sabia porquê, mas encontrar Heero se dando tão bem com Solo, que ele tanto amava, fez seu coração se encher de felicidade. Solo olhou para Heero, que colocou o dedo nos lábios, fazendo sinal de segredo.

- Nada! – o garotinho falou rápido, se escondendo atrás das costas de Heero.

- Vamos! Me contem. Eu quero saber... eu estou curioso! Vamooooos! – Solo fez que não com a cabeça e Duo cruzou os braços, fazendo bico, em um gesto infantil. –Heerooooo! – Duo tentou apelar para Heero, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Solo tapou a boca de Heero com a sua mão.

- Se-gre-do! – ele soletrou e recolheu seu caderno da cama, correndo para as escadas. Quando chegou no topo, ele se dirigiu a Heero. – Não ouse contar a ele, Heero. esse segredo é nosso. – e sem ais palavras ele saiu do quarto, indo para o seu próprio.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar? – Duo se virou para Heero, ainda com o bico em seus lábios. Heero apenas sorriu e disse não. Duo ficou mais um tempo do jeito que estava, até que decidiu parar. – Heero... hn... será que... você podia me ajudar? – entregou a ele uma escova de cabelo e fez sinal, apontando para os longos cabelos, que apenas agora, Heero havia percebido que estavam soltos.

- O... seu cabelo?

- Sim! Se você não quiser não tem problema, eu posso fazer sozinho.

- Não! – a idéia de pentear os cabelos tão lindos de Duo o agradou muito. Era os longos cabelos que o fascinavam. Pegou a escova de cabelo e esperou Duo se sentar na beira da cama. Passou, delicadamente, a escova pelas madeixas lisas e brilhantes, alternando pela própria mão – coisa que ele não conseguiu resistir. Mas como tudo o que é bom acaba, logo a trança de Duo estava feita e acabada.

- Muito obrigada, Heero. – Duo se levantou e encarou Heero nos olhos. Não tinha a mínima intenção de fazê-lo, mas quando fez, não mediu as conseqüências. Ele se perdeu na imensidão azul que eram os olhos azuis. Eles eram tão lindos e, mesmo quando não tinham a mínima intenção de faze-los, os olhos azuis carregavam, lá no fundo, uma sensualidade incrível, até mesmo para Duo. Por outro lado, Heero encarou as imensas orbes violetas como se não soubesse fazer outra coisa. Era imenso o prazer que aquilo lhe dava. Trazia à tona tantas sensações indescritíveis. Era como se ele se afogasse em um mundo totalmente diferente. Onde todos os seus problemas fossem deixados de lado, onde não havia dor ou tristeza. Era um mundo onde só havia ele e Duo. Os dois continuaram no mesmo estado, presos por seus olhares. Demorou um pouco até que Duo quebrasse o contato visual que já o consumia por dentro e voltar a falar com Heero. – E então, o que você quer fazer agora? – Heero notou a imensa mudança de assunto, mas não se importou. Era melhor ir devagar.

Ele sabia, desde que pôs os olhos em Duo, que ele estava apaixonado. E faria o possível para que eles ficassem juntos. Mas havia tantos obstáculos. E um deles era Relena. Mas este seria facilmente contornado.

- Não sei. O que VOCÊ quer fazer? – Duo ficou quieto por um momento, pensando no que eles poderiam fazer. Geralmente ele saia com Quatre, jogava basquete, brincava com as crianças ou ia até a biblioteca municipal, ou mesmo o seu quarto, e lia.

Ler era uma de suas paixões. Ele adorava livros. Seus preferidos eram os de aventura e romance. Ele amava todos aqueles mundos exóticos, paisagens, pessoas, culturas, que ele apenas conhecia através dos livros. E os de romance contavam histórias de amor incríveis, que o fazia desejar para si mesmo um romance igual, mas que ele sabia que nunca viria.

- Bem... eu não faço muitas coisas no dia. Geralmente eu leio ou então vou brincar com as crianças.

- Hn... Duo, será que eu poderia conhecer as crianças? – ele perguntou meio temeroso. A verdade era que desde que ele viu todas aquelas crianças vivendo felizes, e sem pais, sentiu uma emoção muito forte. Duo abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquelas crianças eram a vida dele. Fora ele que apoiara todos eles quando eles foram para lá. Fora ele que os consolara quando acordavam no meio da noite, chorando, pedindo por suas mães e pais. Principalmente o pequeno Solo, que era quem ele mais amava ali. Aquela pequena criatura o conquistara quando pôs os olhos nele.

- Claro! – Duo levou Heero até onde as crianças estavam, e para o americano, foi muito bom ver Heero se dando bem com as crianças. Elas eram a vida dele, e sempre seriam. Talvez porque também fosse um órfão, e já tivesse sofrido tudo o que aquelas crianças sofriam. Não sabia. Mas também não se importava.

Heero passou uma tarde extremamente agradável ao lado de Duo. ele nunca pensou que o lindo garoto de olhos violetas fosse muito melhor do que ele pensava. E no pouco tempo que passaram juntos, podia-se dizer que nascera um fio de amizade.

Duo e Heero estavam na sala, sentados, juntos com as crianças, no sofá, assistindo um filme qualquer quando o barulho da porta se foi ouvido. As nove cabeças se viraram em direção a porta para encarar o recém chegado, que se tratava de WuFei.

Duo tirou Solo de seu colo e foi recepcionar o recém chegado. Heero, por outro lado, se levantou para observar, além do fato de que seria uma falta de educação imensa se ele continuasse sentado.

- Boa tarde! – Duo falou, com sua habitual animação.

- Boa tarde, Duo! – WuFei falou, colocando as compras que ele havia feito ao lado da porta. – Você chegou a tempo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Cheguei. – Duo falou, se virando para Heero e sorrindo. – Graças à Heero.

- He... ero? – WuFei olhou para onde Duo olhava e lá encontrou Heero, que por outro lado, também parecia surpreso com a aparição de WuFei. Disso ele também não sabia. – Eu não sabia que íamos ter visitas... principalmente Heero. – os morenos realmente pareciam surpresos, mas nada tão grande que Duo não pudesse quebrar.

- WuFei, você conhece Heero. Heero, acho que você conhece WuFei, não é? – ele sorriu e os dois morenos finalmente saíram de seu transe. Heero saiu da posição em que estava, indo até WuFei e estendendo sua mão para que o chinês a apertasse.

- Como vai, professor Chang?

- Só me chame de WuFei, por favor. Eu só devo ser alguns anos mais velho que você... eu pareço tão velho assim?

- Nem um pouco. – Heero respondeu, soltando um pequeno sorriso. Ficara surpreso quando descobrira que Duo morava com WuFei, quer dizer, quais são as chances de alguém que você conheceu, verdadeiramente, hoje, morar com seu professor? Uma para cento e oito? Um longo silêncio se fez presente, onde nem Heero nem WuFei sabiam o que dizer, e Duo achou melhor os dois se virarem sozinhos, mas foi quando WuFei soltou uma pérola que Duo se arrependeu disso.

- Por quê será que eu me sinto como se estivesse conhecendo o namorado de meu filho? – Duo sentiu as bochechas corarem. Heero soltou um pequeno sorriso, e WuFei soltou outro. O que Duo não percebeu era que aqueles sorrisos tinham mais significados do que ele imaginava. O americano estava prestes a sair correndo para seu quarto, quando Treize entrou pela porta da frente com algumas sacolas nas mãos e o pesado paletó em um dos ombros. Ele provavelmente deveria ter ouvido uma parte da conversa, porque ele entrou com um sorriso nos lábios e disse, casualmente.

- Porque talvez seja verdade? – ele disse, colocando as sacolas junto com as de WuFei e beijando levemente o marido, para depois continuar. – Quem é o garoto?

- Heero Yuy. Estuda junto com Duo e é meu aluno. – WuFei disse, recolhendo as compras com a ajuda de algumas crianças, que observavam, divertidas, a tentativa de introsamento de WuFei, Treize e Heero.

- Prazer! Sou Treize Kusherenada! – estendeu a mão, que Heero prontamente apertou. Mais um par de sorrisos foram trocados e Treize comentou. – Gostei dele. Vocês têm a minha permissão.

- Pai! Treize! – dessa vez, até mesmo as raízes de Duo ficaram vermelhas. Como é que ele podia ter uma família assim?

Heero soltou uma pequena risada ao ver Duo corar. Significava que ele realmente estava embaraçado. Duo não sabia, mas ele era realmente muito adorável quando estava envergonhado.

Treize pegou o resto das sacolas que WuFei havia deixado e seguiu para a cozinha, para ajudar WuFei a arrumar tudo, deixando Duo e Heero sozinhos na sala.

- Meu Deus! Me desculpe por isso. – abaixou a cabeça, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam mais e mais vermelhas.

- Está tudo bem. – "você não sabe o quanto fica agradável vermelho..." Heero quis acrescentar, mas se conteve. Por hora estava bom demais. Foi quando seu relógio de pulso apitou. Sete horas. – Escute, Duo. está tarde, eu preciso ir.

- Tem certeza...? – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça e andou até a porta, sendo seguido por Duo.

- Eu me divertir hoje à tarde. Foi ótimo. – Duo sorriu, embora estivesse se sentindo como se ele estivesse levando um acompanhante até a porta, depois de um encontro. Agora Duo se perguntava se ele e Heero iriam ficar amigos, ou voltariam a ser como antes. Como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Duo, Heero respondeu. – Então... até amanhã. – Duo levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Com certeza eles não iriam voltar a ser como antes. Heero também sorriu ao ver o rosto de Duo. Meu Deus! Ele sabia o quanto era adorável? Sem poder se conter, ele se abaixou até ficar da altura de Duo e beijou sua bochecha. E sem mais palavras, ele saiu da casa e andou até seu carro. Duo ficou na porta, observando Heero, até quando o carro do mesmo virou a esquina.

Talvez aquele fosse o início de uma boa amizade.

No dia seguinte...

Duo abriu o cadeado de seu armário, o colocando dentro do mesmo, quando este já estava aberto, tirando seus livros de lá de dentro. Olhou em volta, tentando, inutilmente, encontrar alguém que não estava ali. Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, desde o dia anterior ele ficara pensando em Heero em todos os momentos. E juntos com tais pensamentos vinham sentimentos que ele nunca havia experimentado em toda a sua vida.

Eram sentimentos sem comparação, que o faziam sentir tão bem. Não sabia bem o que eles eram. Mas sabia que nunca iria, nem queria, se livrar daquele sentimento. Era algo que lhe dava total satisfação.

- Sonhando, Duo? – uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos, o trazendo de volta a realidade. Se virou, para encontrar Trowa e Quatre ao seu lado, o encarando.

- Desculpem. Estão aí a muito tempo? – perguntou, trancando seu armário e encarando os amigos, parados ao lado de seu armário.

- Não. Está tudo bem. – Quatre respondeu, analisando bem o amigo

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Mas e você? – ele perguntou, pegando o rosto do amigo entre as mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu estou bem. Só estou pensando bem em umas coisas boas que me aconteceram ontem. – ele disse e soltou um sorrisinho bobo, se lembrando de Heero.

- Que coisas boas? – Quatre perguntou, curioso.

- Duo andou se divertindo ontem. – Trowa disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Ele sabia porque Duo estava daquele jeito. Após sair da casa de Duo, Heero foi direto para a casa de Trowa, contando-lhe tudo, inclusive o que sentia por Duo.

- Hã? Com quem? – Quatre perguntou. A curiosidade aumentando a cada minuto.

- Segredo! – Duo disse, antes que Trowa pudesse falar sobre qualquer coisa. Ele afastou Quatre, gentilmente, para um lado, para depois falar bem baixo, sem que Quatre pudesse ouvir.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com vocês dois, mas eu espero que vocês fiquem bem. Apenas... não deixe Relena atrapalhar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – se sentiu confuso quanto as palavras de Trowa. Ele não as entendeu em seu real sentido. Será que ele estava falando da amizade dele e de Heero?

- Você vai saber... no tempo certo. – ele falou e sorriu, tanto pelo que ia dizer e pelo fato de que Quatre estava pulando, tentando ouvir a conversa. – Que será às 3:15 da tarde de hoje, atrás do ginásio, O.k.?

- O... que? – ele perguntou, mais confuso ainda.

- Só vá até lá.

- O.k.! – ele disse e Trowa sorriu, deixando Quatre, finalmente, participar da conversa.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – o loiro perguntou, curioso. Odiava quando faziam isso com ele.

- Não era nada, meu amor. – o moreno o confortou, fazendo sua cara de inocente e beijando os lábios vermelhos.

Duo sorriu. Era incrível como aqueles dois se davam tão bem. Mas tinha outra coisa com o quê se preocupar. Uma delas era o "encontro" que Trowa marcara com ele.

Não sabia porquê, mas algo dentro dele dizia para ele estar lá naquela hora e lugar.

Esperou, ansiosamente, o tal encontro. A cada minuto que passava, seu coração batia mais forte, como se quisesse sair pela boca. E quando o sinal finalmente tocou, às três horas, ele foi o primeiro a se levantar e sair da sala, indo em direção ao ginásio.

Chegou lá cinco minutos antes do combinado com Trowa, mas não podia evitar, a curiosidade era algo que sempre falava mais forte nele.

Procurou ao redor para ver se Trowa já tinha chegado. Mas ao analisar o lugar, se descobriu sozinho, até que alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Duo? – se virou para ver quem o chamava, apenas para descobrir que não era com Trowa que tinha um encontro marcado.

- Heero?

- Ainda bem que você veio. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você urgentemente. – o moreno segurou sua mão e o puxou para um canto perto da parede. Pareceu tomar coragem para dizer algo, mas desistiu no último instante, em vez disso, começou com outro assunto. – Amanhã é sábado, e eu queria saber se você não queria sair comigo. Nós podemos ir a algum lugar. – Duo pareceu meio desconcertado com o pedido. Será que ele ouvira direito? Heero estava o convidando para sair? Como num encontro? Não! De jeito nenhum. Ele tinha a Relena. Não podia estar querendo sair mesmo com ele. Então não viu mal nenhum em aceitar o convite.

- Amanhã à noite? Eu adoraria, Heero. – seu brilhante sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, o que contagiou Heero a fazer o mesmo. Ele apertou mais a mão de Duo entre as suas e seu olhar se perdeu na imensidão violeta. Ele se aproximou mais do corpo perfeito a sua frente e suas peles se tocaram. Seus olhos se fecharam rapidamente e seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, se não fosse pela voz estridente que rompeu o ar.

- Maxwell! Maxwell! Onde você está? – os corpos rapidamente se separaram e se olharam brevemente, envergonhados pelo o que quase acontecera. Duo desviou o olhar rapidamente, confuso mais uma vez. Heero, nos poucos minutos que se seguiram, raciocinou um pouco mais sobre Duo. Parecia que a cada minuto que se passava, seus sentimentos por Duo dobravam. E a medida que isso acontecia, o seu peito se enchia de alegria e felicidade. Era tanta, que ele nem mesmo lembrou-se que havia um sério obstáculo entre ele e Duo: Relena. Silenciosamente, eles se afastaram mais um pouco, e Heero teve coragem o suficiente para sussurrar algo para Duo e sair logo em seguida.

- Te pego às sete.

- Maxwell! Aí está você! – Duo se virou, encarando o velho treinador de basquete, que o olhava fixamente. – Pensando em matar o treino de novo, não é? – Duo arregalou os olhos, se lembrando finalmente que iria matar o treino para se encontrar com Trowa. O treinador veio até ele e o olhou nos olhos. – Não importa o que aconteceu. Anda! Você vai jogar, nem que isso custe meu emprego. – o segurou pela mão e o saiu puxando até o ginásio. Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava é que ele teria um encontro com Heero.

- O que aconteceu? – Quatre perguntou, após o treino, quando o americano ia entrando no vestiário.

- Do que está falando? – ele questionou, pegando a toalha que estava pendurada em seu ombro e enxugando o suor que caía em seu rosto.

- Duo! Eu posso ser loiro, mas não sou idiota! – Quatre falou. Só porque ele tinha cara de inocente não queria dizer que ele fosse. – Vamos! Me diga quem foi para a sua casa ontem. Porque eu tenho certeza de que foi a mesma pessoa com quem você se encontrou hoje.

- Não foi ninguém, Quatre.

- Duo! me diga agora, ou eu vou ser forçado a ir perguntar para toda as pessoas deste colégio. – o olhar do loirinho foi decidido, o que fez Duo acreditar que ele realmente iria fazer aquilo.

- O.k.! Mas deixa eu me trocar. – o loirinho não deixou o americano em paz, nem mesmo para se trocar, o que fez a simples tarefa demorar mais do que deveria. E quando Duo finalmente terminou, eles já estava sozinhos no vestiário.

- E agora. Vai me contar? – se sentou no banco, entre os armários, olhando fixamente Duo com seu olhar mais curioso.

- O.k.! O.k.! Foi Heero Yuy! Feliz? – sentiu as bochechas corarem. Falar de Heero o deixava assim. Era incrível como só a menção do nome do moreno o deixava sem ar, sem palavras. Fazia seu peito esquentar e ele desejar que o outro estivesse ali.

- Heero Yuy! Meu deus! Você está falando do melhor amigo de Trowa? – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça e o loiro soltou um pulinho. – Você está afim dele?

- Não! É claro que não! Por favor! – o tom avermelhado de sua pele ficou mais forte. O que fez o loiro acreditar que Duo não estava sendo totalmente sincero.

- Você está! – foi uma afirmação que não aceitava contestações. Era certo que o loiro poderia entender os sentimentos de qualquer pessoa, apenas olhando para ela. E com Duo não seria diferente. – Você está, Duo!

- Não estou! Somos só amigos!

- Que tipo de amizade que nasce de um dia para outro e deixa uma pessoa assim? – apontou para o rosto de Duo, que estava escarlate. Quatre se levantou, ficando de frente para Duo e soltou um sorriso. – Você gosta dele, sim! Você só não descobriu ainda.

- E-u n-ã-o g-o-s-t-o d-e-l-e! – disse, bem devagar, olhando para o rosto de Quatre.

- Então você o ama. – Duo ia protestar, mas Quatre o impediu. – eu vou mostrar como você gosta dele. Seja totalmente sincero comigo. – ele fez uma pausa, olhando bem para Duo e começou. – quando você viu ele, realmente, pela primeira vez, seu coração bateu mais forte, como se quisesse sair pelo seu peito, e você pedia, desesperadamente por algum tipo de contato com ele.

- Isso não é verdade... – disse, com a cabeça abaixada. Não queria admitir, mas era aquilo mesmo que sentira, e continuava sentindo.

- E quando você finalmente teve esse contato, ansiava para que ele nunca mais o deixasse. – o loiro continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – e você procurava, com se não soubesse fazer outra coisa, pela sua presença. E quantas vezes você já não se perdeu na imensidão que eram os olhos dele, ou já se pegou admirando ele sem motivo nenhum? – o loiro finalmente terminou, encarando Duo, que ainda estava com a cabeça abaixada. O moreno não agüentou mais e se sentou em um dos bancos. – agora me diga, Duo. O que você sente por Heero?

- Eu... eu... o amo... – Quatre se abaixou, ficando da altura de Duo, para reconfortar o amigo.

- Amor é um sentimento lindo. Você não tem porquê ficar assim. – ele sorriu, sendo imitado pelo americano. – agora me conte. Você foi se encontrar com ele, não é?

- Sim... nós vamos sair amanhã... como amigos. – completou, ao ver no rosto do amigo, uma cara que dizia claramente que ele iria ter um ataque de alegria. E continuou. – Ele tem a Relena, Quatre. E eu duvido muito que ele vá terminar com ela para ficar comigo. Quer dizer: olha para mim. Relena é bonita, inteligente e poderosa. O que eu sou?

- Você é Duo Maxwell, e você é a pessoa mais sexy, bonita e inteligente que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – Duo sorriu ante aos comentários e se sentiu muito melhor. Heero podia ter Relena e só querê-lo como um amigo. Mas apenas isso estava perfeito. – agora levante esse traseiro daí e vamos para a sua casa. Nós temos que decidir o que você vai usar.

No dia seguinte...

O ritmo de seu coração aumentava gradualmente, conforme os segundos passavam. Sua mente estava nublada e lá estava ele, sentado no sofá, resistindo a intenção de roer as unhas.

Pela milésima vez olhou no espelho a frente de si para ver se estava tudo normal. E como na última vez que ele havia olhado, não havia um só fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

Passara o dia anterior com Quatre, decidindo o que ia usar. A verdade era que ele estava muito ansioso. Daqui a alguns minutos dariam sete horas, e ele estava preocupado. Não com o encontro. Mas consigo mesmo.

Quatre tinha o dom de ver a alma das pessoas com aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes. O loiro também tinha o poder de reconfortar as pessoas apenas com um olhar, e faze-las verem o que não viam. Foi o que aconteceu com Duo no dia anterior. Quatre olhara a alma de Duo através dos olhos violetas e ele soubera que Duo amava Heero mais do que tudo naquela vida. Trowa tinha sorte. Aquilo era um fato que não podia ser negado.

As unhas que fossem para o inferno! Ele iria roê-las.

Mas antes que ele pudesse levar os dedos à boca, a campainha tocou e ele pulou do sofá, indo correndo atendê-las, sem antes bater o pé na mesa de centro.

Parou em frente a porta, se acalmando e ajeitando a franja, que teimava e cair sobre seus olhos.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Duo a atendeu, dando de cara com Heero. Será que ele estava indo muito rápido? Deveria ter demorado mais para atender a porta? Ou quem sabe ter pedido para uma das crianças atender?

Agora não tinha volta. Ele já tinha atendido. Olhou finalmente para Heero, perdendo a fala. Ele estava simplesmente lindo.

Nunca em toda a sua vida ficara tão maravilhado assim. Heero estava maravilhoso. Vestia uma blusa amarela de gola alta, colada ao corpo. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta que ia até o início das coxas e uma calça jeans preta, que fazia qualquer um querer ser Duo.

Duo balbuciou algumas coisas, mas estas não chegaram aos ouvidos de Heero, que estava ocupado demais admirando Duo.

Ele era a criatura mais linda que já pisara no chão daquele planeta. E especialmente naquele dia, parecia que Duo era um Deus. Que havia descido à Terra especialmente para fazer feliz um reles mortal.

- Lindo... – sussurrou baixo, mas foi ouvido pelo americano, que abaixou o olhar a medida que suas bochechas iam tomando uma coloração escarlate.

- Você... acha? – o garoto de olhos violetas perguntou, e Heero percebeu que seus pensamentos haviam sido vocalizados. – deu mais uma olhada em Duo e na roupa que usava. O americano estava lindo. Usava uma blusa preta curta e justíssima, que parecia que queria se fundir ao corpo de Duo. Usava uma camisa branca de um tecido leve por cima de sua blusa, o que amenizava a sensação de sensualidade exagerada que a blusa preta causava. Usava uma calça preta de brim que se unia ao corpo de Duo muito mais do que a de Heero.

- Completamente. – os dois se encararam sem dizer uma única palavra. Os olhares diziam mais do que a fala. E neste momento, os olhares eram, disfarçadamente, apaixonados. Passaram um bom tempo ali, se encarando. Até que Heero quebrou o contato mudo. – Vamos? Temos uma longa noite pela frente. – estendeu a sua mão na direção de Duo. O americano hesitou um minuto, mas depois entregou a sua mão ao japonês, que a segurou firme, deliciado com o contato da pele.

Heero continuou segurando a mão de Duo, até entrarem no carro dele, onde o mesmo fez questão de abrir a porta para Duo. Contornou o carro, se sentando no banco do motorista.

- Heero... onde nós estamos indo?

É segredo... Se você souber, não vai ter graça. – ligou o carro e saiu do acostamento, onde tinha estacionado. Eles conversaram pouco durante o caminho todo, trocando apenas umas palavras e alguns sorrisos.

Dirigiu por algum tempo, que pareceu interminável. Quando eles finalmente pararam, foi que Duo percebeu onde eles estavam.

As luzes do local brilhavam fortemente e a música chegava aos seus ouvidos. O lugar estava longe de estar lotado, e a noite estava perfeita para aquilo.

- É... um parque de diversões... – olhou intrigado para Heero, que sorriu, saindo do carro junto com Duo. – Heero! Eu adoro parques de diversões! – Heero se aproximou dele e o chamou, entrando no parque, tentando manter seu alto controle perto de Duo, ou falaria tudo o que ele queria ali. E por mais que isso parecesse bom, ele ainda tinha outros planos.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. – discretamente, se aproximou mais do corpo de Duo, quase se encostando nele. – Onde você quer ir primeiro?

- Montanha russa! – falou, respondendo a pergunta de Heero e o puxando pela mão até a fila, que estava pequena no momento.

Ficaram poucos minutos na fila, conversando sobre amenidades, até que a vez deles chegou. Entraram nos últimos bancos do longo carrinho.

Sentaram tão juntos que eles podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Podiam não admitir, mas aquilo era muito mais do que dois amigos saindo juntos.

Os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, mas desta vez não se desviaram, continuaram se encarando, sem se importarem mais com nada naquele momento. Os corpos se encostaram, as mãos se encontraram e os corações se fundiram em um.

Duo estava ali. Pronto para dizer para Heero tudo o que sentia. Pronto para abrir seu coração e entregar sua alma. Sua boca abriu e o som saiu dela em sussurros, mas que não chegaram aos ouvidos de Heero, já que o som foi abafado pela música do parque.

- Eu te amo, Heero.

Heero fez cara de confusão. Ele tentara ouvir Duo, mas as palavras que ele queria tanto ouvir não chegaram. Muito pelo contrário. Elas se perderam no vento.

O carrinho finalmente parou, enquanto nenhum deles nem mesmo sabia que a volta havia começado. A porta ao lado de Heero se abriu, e a barra de ferro que os prendia liberou-os.

O japonês se levantou, puxando Duo pela mão, puxando para perto de si em um único movimentos, fazendo os corpos ficarem de frente um para o outro, se tocando e os rostos ficando a apenas milímetros de distância.

- O que você disse, Duo? – ele perguntou de forma sexy, se aproximando do rosto do americano, mas parando no caminho.

- Nada... – era mentira, Heero sabia, mas ele podia esperar. Ele esperaria o quanto pudesse. Mas essa noite, ele faria Duo descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Eles desceram do brinquedo, e seguiram para outro, sempre bem juntos, como se quisessem absorver o calor emanado do corpo do outro. Tiveram uma noite inesquecível.

Os sorrisos de Duo se tornaram freqüentes e as palavras fluíram tranqüilamente, como se a presença do outro já fosse costumeira.

Pararam em uma das pequenas lojas do parque que vendia comida, e Duo e Heero podiam, finalmente, descansar.

- O que você vai querer, Duo? – o americano analisou as suas opções, mas se prendendo em uma, que ele adorava.

- Sorvete de chocolate. – o americanos sorriu e Heero fez o pedido, indo se sentar com Duo em uma das mesas do parque. – Gostoso! ... Heero... muito obrigado pela noite. Eu me diverti muito.

- Ainda não acabou. – ele falou, olhando para Duo como se estivesse se divertindo.

- Não? Mas eu pensei...

- Ainda tenho outro lugar para lhe levar. E eu espero que seja melhor do que o parque foi.

- Aonde nós vamos?

- Você é muito curioso. Se eu falar, estraga a surpresa.

- Vamos! Me conte! – Duo insistiu, empurrando a taça de sorvete vazia para um lado.

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Não!

- Vamos!

- Não!

- Estou te implorando. – Heero olhou no relógio, vendo o horário. Estava na hora. Talvez chegassem um pouco mais cedo, mas seria perfeito para dizer o que queria.

- Eu posso te mostrar se você não quiser ir em mais nenhum brinquedo.

- Sério! – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça e duo se levantou em um pulo. – então estamos esperando o quê? – puxou Heero pela mão e saiu correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

- Se acalme, Duo!

- Você me deixou curioso. Agora agüente!

Heero fez a vontade de Duo e o levou para o tal lugar, que parecia ser mais longe do que o parque.

Já era tarde da noite. Quase meia noite, para ser preciso. Estava muito tarde, e eles provavelmente deveriam demorar quase uma hora e meia para voltar para casa. Mas Duo não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para casa, muito pelo contrário. Se pudesse, ele passaria a noite toda com Heero.

Estavam se aproximando do que Duo reconheceu como sendo um mirante.

Era um lugar lindo. Estava longe da cidade, logo, não sofria a influência das luzes da cidade, o que fazia do local, perfeito para se admirar as estrelas.

O carro parou no final do mirante, de frente para o lindo horizonte, que era enfeitado com alguns montes e a imensidão do lençol de estrelas que se estendia por cima de suas cabeças.

- Lindo, não é? – Heero perguntou, baixando a capota de seu conversível, deixando as estrelas mais visíveis aos lindos olhos violetas de Duo.

- Maravilhoso...

- Assim como você. – rapidamente, o olhar de Duo encontrou o de Heero em uma pergunta muda.

- O... o que?

- Você é lindo, Duo. Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida...

- ...

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Duo.

- Heero! – os olhos violetas se arregalaram diante da revelação. Será que ele tinha ouvido certo?

- Eu te amo, Duo. mais do que tudo neste mundo. – a mão do morno encontrou o rosto do americano ao mesmo tempo em que os fogos de artifício, que Heero havia planejado, estouravam no céu.

- Você me ama? De verdade?

- Amo... eu não me importo com os outros. Não me importo com o que qualquer um que vai pensar.

- E sobre Relena?

- Relena não é nada na minha vida. Eu não gosto dela. Eu amo você, Duo. Fica comigo? Para sempre?

- Eu... eu... – Heero se aproximou mais de Duo, encostando as testas e fixando os olhares.

- Fica...

- Sim! Eu te amo, Heero. – os corpos se aproximaram tanto, que as distancias entre os lábios se tornou inexistente. O beijo foi sem resistências, calmo e apaixonado. Eles estavam ali, sentindo o calor de seus corpos emanar. Estavam juntos, em mente, corpo, coração e alma. E esse era um laço que não podia ser quebrado.

A língua de Heero pediu passagem para dentro da cavidade úmida, acariciando todos os cantos possíveis, enquanto a língua de Duo acariciava a de Heero. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, exigindo mais e mais dos dois seres.

Os fogos de artifício coloridos, que foram planejados especialmente para agradar Duo, foram totalmente esquecidos, iluminando os dois corpos abaixo de si.

Os dois finalmente se separaram quando o ar se tornou escasso e seus pulmões começaram a exigir oxigênio.

- Hn... Heero! Eu te amo tanto. Você não imagina o quanto.

- Eu sinto o mesmo, Duo! Vamos ficar juntos. Pela eternidade. – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça, mas algo veio a sua mente, o que o deixou meio preocupado.

- Heero... e Relena? Ela é sua... namorada. – o olhar violeta desviou do azul, se perdendo, pela primeira vez, nos fogos de artifício que ainda estouravam no céu.

- Eu vou terminar com Relena. Amanhã. Será uma das minhas prioridades! Nada vai ficar entre eu e você.

- Você promete? – seu olhar era inseguro. Ele não queria ficar em segundo plano. Não queria ser o segundo. Queria poder andar com Heero livremente. E Relena poderia atrapalhar.

- Eu juro. – Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Duo, enquanto ele passava para o espaçoso banco de trás. Heero ia segui-lo, mas foi impedido pelo pé de Duo.

- Heero... eu vou te pedir algo. E eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta... eu quero que você faça, como nunca fez em sua vida. Quero que se dedique só a mim, e me faça lembrar deste momento pelo resto da minha vida.

- Duo... do que você está falando? – Duo tirou o elástico que prendia a ponta de sua trança, fazendo a cascata de cabelos ser esparramada pelo grande banco traseiro do carro.

- Eu quero... – o americano tirou a blusa branca que usava lentamente, provocando Heero, que começava a seguir a linha de pensamento de Duo. – eu quero, Heero, que você me possua.

- Você está falando sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. – suas mãos foram até o rosto de Heero, experimentando a pele macia. – Eu disse que não aceitava um não como resposta.

- Mas, Duo. Nós...

- Por favor, Heero. Eu te quero tanto. – o olhar suplicante de Duo não deixou dúvidas. Ele o queria tanto quanto Heero o queria. Sem palavras, Heero passou para o bano de trás, imprensando Duo no banco. Ele tinha certeza de que era a primeira vez de Duo, e por isso ele seria extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso. Se entregaria como nunca se entregou.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Heero. – Os lábios se juntaram mais uma vez, e daqui a algum tempo, as almas também se juntariam, assim como os corpos.

O corpo de Heero obrigou o de Duo a deitar no banco, ficando por cima dele.

Os dois separaram seus lábios e se abraçaram ternamente, sentindo o calor que emanava de seus corpos.

- Eu confio plenamente em você, Heero. Faça o que quiser comigo.

- Eu o amarei, Duo. – seus lábios se juntaram mais uma vez, e quando se separaram, Duo descansou sua cabeça no peito de Heero, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Heero deitou sobre Duo, tentando não jogar muito peso para cima do americano. Sua boca encontrou a pele macia do pescoço de Duo, lambendo a pele branca. Passou a chupar a pele sensível, que logo ficou vermelha, enquanto as últimas faíscas dos fogos de artifício iluminavam o céu, deixando o casal apenas com a luz da lua e das estrelas.

Heero parou o que fazia, tirando, lentamente, a camisa de Duo pelos braços e a jogando no banco da frente. O mesmo fim teve a calça de Duo, que agora, só estava sendo escondido pela roupa de baixo cinza que usava.

A mão de Heero desceu o corpo de Duo, acariciando os lugares por onde passava. A mão grande pousou sobre o membro de Duo, debaixo da peça cinza, fazendo Duo soltar o primeiro gemido de prazer.

- Ahhh... ahhhhh! Heero! – Heero sentiu o membro de Duo ganhar vida, assim como o seu. Se apressou em tirar a última peça de Duo, vendo as bochechas ganharem o habitual tom vermelho, quando o americano se encontrou nu.

- Não tem por que corar, meu amor. Você é lindo... só sinta meus dedos e lábios em você.

- Mesmo assim... eu...

- Não se preocupe.

Heero agarrou o membro de Duo, carinhosamente. E começou a masturbá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que sua boca ia em direção aos mamilos cor de rosa. Contornou o mamilo direito com a língua, para em seguida mordê-lo, fazendo Duo soltar um grito de prazer. Ele nunca pensara que aquela parte tão simples de seu corpo pudesse lhe proporcionar tanto prazer.

Depois de algum tempo, Heero abandonou o mamilo direito, partindo para o esquerdo, parando a masturbação de Duo antes que ele alcançasse o orgasmo.

Desceu a boca, lambendo a pele branca, chegando até o membro de Duo, que estava quase tão ereto quanto o seu.

Beijou a extensão do membro, alternando com lambidas e leves chupões. Abocanhou a glande, usando a língua para impedir que Duo gozasse.

Heero lambeu o pré-gozo que saia do membro de Duo, e desistiu de impedi-lo de gozar. Lambeu a base do membro, alternando em beijos e lambidas.

Os gemidos de Duo se intensificaram, se tornando altos o suficiente para que uma pessoa a 30 metros de distância pudesse ouvi-los, e Heero agradeceu mentalmente o fato de que estavam em um lugar deserto.

O membro de Duo foi fundo, até a garganta de Heero, o engolfando de prazer. Heero começou com um movimento de cima para baixo, sentindo o corpo de Duo tremer com a aproximação do orgasmo. E com um último espasmo, Duo gozou profundamente na garganta de Heero, arqueando o corpo em resposta.

Heero engoliu todo o líquido quente e morno, como se fosse uma das coisas mais deliciosas que já havia bebido.

- Heero!

- Duo... – o olhar cheio de carinho de Heero tranqüilizou Duo, preparando-o, de certa forma, para o passo seguinte.

O único problema daquele ato, seria o fato de que eles estavam sem lubrificação, e Heero tinha certeza de que Duo era virgem.

- Duo. Você está pronto?

- ... estou... – os olhos violetas estavam temerosos. A verdade era que talvez aquilo fosse doloroso, ele não sabia, mas ele queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita.

- Serei carinhoso, eu juro.

- Eu confio em você.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Heero e ele flexionou as pernas de Duo, se encaixando no meio delas com perfeição, como se seus corpos tivessem sido feitos para serem um só.

Heero mostrou dois dedos para Duo, que temeroso, os pegou com suas mãos e os colocou na boca, chupando-os.

A língua do americano contornou os dedos, tentando molhá-los o máximo possível.

O japonês tirou os dedos da boca de Duo, os posicionando na entrada do americano. Forçou, cuidadosamente, o primeiro dedo, que entrou com certa facilidade, deixando o americano delirante de prazer, gemendo o nome de Heero.

- Hee...ro... ahhhhh... – o dedo dentro de Duo começou a se mover lentamente, tentando alargar o músculo, que nunca fora usado, a fim de que a penetração fosse indolor.

O moreno introduziu outro dedo, que entrou com um pouco de dificuldade, fazendo Duo sentir um fisgar de dor, o que não passou despercebido por Heero.

- Me desculpe, meu amor, eu vou ser mais cuidadoso. – os dedos de Heero entravam e saiam de Duo, querendo achar um ponto que fizesse Duo gritar e implorar por mais.

Os dedos longos do japonês entraram em contato com a próstata do americano, fazendo este soltar um grito alto e arquear as costas em resposta.

- HEEROOOO!

Os dedos foram retirados de Duo e Heero posicionou seu membro na entrada de Duo, que estava alargada. Palavras de carinho e afeto foram trocadas, tranqüilizando Duo o suficiente para que Heero pudesse começar a penetração.

A cabeça do membro de Heero entrou em Duo, sem causar grandes dores, o que deixou os dois aliviados. Aquele ato de amor estava sendo perfeito. Sem nenhuma dor e com muito carinho e luxúria.

O amor estava sempre presente, embalando os dois. Aquele podia não ser o melhor lugar para se consumar uma relação, mas eles não se importavam. Estava muito ocupados, prestando atenção no outro.

Heero forçou mais um pouco a entrada, entrando quase todo em Duo, e parando um pouco, deixando o americano se acostumar, antes de entrar completamente nele.

As mãos se procuraram, e quando se acharam, se entrelaçaram fortemente, passando amor, carinho e confiança. Depois de alguns instantes, Heero se colocou totalmente para dentro de Duo, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo no processo. Os movimentos foram lentos e cadenciados, proporcionando prazer aos dois, enquanto gemidos altos saiam de suas bocas, vocalizando o prazer que estavam sentindo. As estocadas começaram, fracas, aumentando de intensidade e velocidade, a medida que o corpo de Duo ia cedendo às investidas.

Os gemidos de Duo aumentarem de número quando Heero começou a estocar sua próstata sem piedade, aumentando seu prazer. O suor banhava os dois corpos, ajudando nos movimentos.

O corpo de Heero deslizava sobre o de Duo, intensificando as estocadas, atingindo, sem piedade, a próstata de Duo.

Não demorou muito para o prazer se tornar extremo e os espasmos do orgasmo chegarem. Duo agarrou a mão de Heero com mais força, perdido nas sensações que o moreno havia lhe causado. Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Duo ejaculou entre os dois corpos, gritando o nome de Heero.

- HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH! – ao ejacular, Duo contraiu, involuntariamente, sua pequena entrada, causando arrepios em Heero, que só precisou de mais algumas estocadas para liberar seu líquido quente dentro de Duo, gritando seu nome.

- DUOOOOOO! – os dois se olharam, apertando fortemente suas mãos, demonstrando que estava tudo bem.

- Eu te amo. – os olhos se fecharam e um único beijo foi trocado, antes que ele caísse no sono.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. – acariciou o rosto do americano. Ele era perfeito. E era seu. Heero se viu diante da perfeição adormecida, e antes que também sucumbisse ao sono, levantou-se, procurando no banco da frente, a coberta que trouxera, já que não pretendera dormir em casa. Se ajeitou ao lado de Duo no espaçoso banco e o enrolou, para que não pegasse uma gripe. Beijou sua testa, e declarou pela última vez naquele dia, seu amor por Duo, antes que o americano se aconchegasse a ele por instinto e encaixasse sua cabeça em seu ombro. – Nada irá ficar entre nós. Eu juro. – um sorriso se formou no rosto de Duo. Ele teria que explicar muitas coisas para seus pais quando chegasse de manhã em casa. Mas no momento, ele dormiria tranqüilo.

CONTINUA...

KYAAAAAA! Aqui está, Sweet Angel, sua fic de aniversário. Eu espero que goste, os outros três capítulos estão vindo aí pela frente. Detesto estragar sua felicidade, mas 1x2 não é nada sem um pouco de drama, logo, capítulo que vem a festa acaba. Será que alguém advinha o porquê? Mas o próximo capítulo dessa fic sai ainda no início do mês que vem.

Eu queria me desculpar com todos aqueles que lêem as minhas fics, já que eu estou atrasando demais. É que eu estava no mês de provas, o que me deixou meio frustrada, e eu andei estudando pra caramba, logo eu não tive tempo nem de ligar o PC, mas eu juro que até maio eu me ajeito, voltando às publicações semanais. Os novos capítulos das outras fics (French Maid, Céu e Inferno, e a fic que eu estou fazendo com a BT34, que logo, logo sai o 1º capítulo, Amor Ilegal) já estão sendo feitos, mas não há data para publicação. "Roubei..." e "Amor e Ódio" não saíram junto com essa fic porque eu me dediquei muito a ela, logo, eu não tive tempo para digitá-las, mas quem sabe na semana que vem, eles já estejam prontos?

Eu queria dizer que eu fiquei muito feliz com uma crítica (crítica mesmo!) em especial. Me fez ver muitos erros triviais que eu estava cometendo. E houve uma coisa que eu realmente fiquei feliz por me entenderem: é muito fácil você clicar no ícones de reviews e dizer que a fic é muito bonitinha e que não querem que eu pare. É claro que elogios são sempre bons, e muitos, e eu até encorajo a mandarem elogios, mas eu só acho que se eu cometer algum erro que você julguem importante, seria bom me dizerem, assim os corrijo e melhoro a qualidade de minhas fics. Assim eu fico contente e você lêem fics melhores. Mas continuem mandando elogios! Eu andei prestando mais atenção aos erros de português desse capítulo, lendo-o duas vezes. Se eu deixei passar alguma coisa, por favor, me digam.

Era só isso o que eu tinha para dizer. E Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kawaii-chan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ai Shiteru Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Vocês já estão carecas de saber que GW não me pertence, nem o Heero, nem o Trowa, o Quatre, o WuFei, o Zechs, ou nem mesmo o Treize. Mas o Duo é parcialmente meu... na minha mente insana... quem sabe se eu for implorar para Sunrise? Não, isso eu já tentei... chorar na perna dos criadores? Também já tentei, mas quando as minhas lágrimas mancharam os esboços de yaois deles de 1x2 e 3x4 deles para um novo mangá, eu fui juridicamente proibida de chegar perto do prédio da Sunrise, então só me resta escrever as minhas amadas fics T.T.  
Aviso: essa fic possui palavreado pesado.

O MPREG já é aquele negócio conhecido: normal... super evolução... simples homens engravidando normalmente... blábláblá

:3 :3 :3

"Nunca irei deixá-lo... pois quero sempre acordar dentro deste coração..."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 2 – Adeus...

Os primeiros raios de Sol bateram no rosto moreno, o fazendo se contorcer devido à claridade. Puxou mais as cobertas para cima de si, já que o frio do fim da madrugada ainda estava presente. Sentiu seu corpo ficar mais quente e o corpo menor se aconchegar mais a si.

Relutante, abriu os olhos devagar. Encarou o céu, violeta pela madrugada, e sorriu. Memórias da noite passada voltaram à sua cabeça. O jeito como as coisas fluíram na noite anterior, ou o jeito carinhoso como eles se entregaram.

Um sorriso maior do que o outro surgiu no rosto de Heero, ele havia ficado com Duo e ficaria com ele para sempre. Não havia nada que pudesse impedir a felicidade dos dois.

Duo se aconchegou mais no peito de Heero graças ao frio da manhã. Heero embrulhou-o melhor, fazendo o americano parar de tremer. Ele passou mais alguns minutos admirando o belo rosto alvo e afilado, antes de se separar lentamente de Duo, para não acordá-lo, e ir buscar suas roupas no banco da frente. Sentou-se e vestiu suas calças, seguida da camisa.

Virou-se para trás no banco, observando Duo dormir. Não passou mais do que quinze minutos antes do par de olhos ametista se abrirem, piscando desnorteados. Duo focalizou a imagem a sua frente e começou a raciocinar.

A imagem de Heero foi a primeira coisa que invadiu seus olhos, o fazendo sorrir lindamente.

- Bom dia, meu anjo.

- Bom dia, Heero. – agarrou o lençol, se inclinando no banco e apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados. Heero se inclinou para frente, procurando os lábios de Duo com os seus. Beijaram-se calmamente, não havia motivo para pressa. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para seu romance. – Esse é um ótimo jeito de acordar. – espreguiçou-se no banco, soltando um alto bocejo.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que procurava com o olhar as roupas de Duo.

- Extremamente. – falou calmo, olhando nos olhos de Heero enquanto um sorriso delicado se formava em sua face. – Eu te amo, sabia? Te amo muito.

- Eu também. Eu te amo mais do que tudo em toda a minha vida.

- Você cumpriu as minhas condições... – segurou o rosto de Heero entre suas mãos, aproximando seus lábios sem beijá-lo. – Você se entregou como nunca fez antes e eu vou lembrar da noite passada para o resto da minha vida.

- Eu espero repetir noites assim...

- Talvez seja antes do que você pensa... – Duo finalmente o beijou, mas de um jeito necessitado. Heero passou as roupas de Duo para o americano, que ele finalmente achara, tendo prazer em vê-lo se vestir. O americano passou para o banco da frente, ao lado de Heero, se encostando no ombro do japonês, apreciando a vista à sua frente. Heero se virou para Duo, deixando seus lábios extremamente perto um do outro. As mãos de Duo encontraram o pescoço de Heero e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Os olhos de Duo se abriram após o beijo e ele se aconchegou no peito de Heero.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também. – um sorriso se formou em Heero, e depois se transformou em uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é que eu estava imaginando algo. – Duo fez uma cara curiosa e Heero continuou. – Eu estava imaginando seus pais sentados no sofá, acordados até agora, te esperando. – os olhos violetas se arregalaram em choque. Ele não lembrava disso e sabia o quanto WuFei podia ser coruja. Ele estava ferrado.

- Merda! Que horas são?

- Deixe-me ver... – procurou seu relógio no porta luvas, o encarando quando o achou. – Ainda é de madrugada. São 5:20.

- 5:20? Heero! Você precisa me levar de volta agora. WuFei deve estar me esperando, e se ele e Treize me pegarem eu estou ferrado.

- Ok! Eu vou te levar para casa antes que amanheça em Tokyo.

- Muito obrigada, amor.

- Não se preocupe. – ligou a ignição do carro, o tirando do mirante e seguiu a estrada de volta à cidade

:3 :3 :3

O carro vermelho parou na frente grande casa sem fazer muito barulho. Tudo estava muito quieto. O sol nascera a apenas alguns minutos e a maioria das pessoas ainda não tinham acordado.

Duo soltou o cinto de segurança, buscando sua blusa branca, perdida no banco de trás. Agarrou o tecido fino com os dedos longos, o puxando para frente do banco. Se inclinou na direção de Heero com um sorriso no rosto e o beijou de forma lenta e apaixonada.

- Eu preciso ir antes que WuFei acorde. – ele disse, dando um último tchau para Heero antes de abrir a porta do carro e andar até a entrada de sua casa. O japonês ligou o carro, seguindo até o fim da rua, na direção de sua casa

Duo pegou seu chaveiro no bolso de trás de sua calça, abrindo a porta. O corredor não estava completamente escuro, já que boa parte da luz externa entrava pelas janelas, cujas cortinas não haviam sido fechadas.

Deu uma olhada geral pelo corredor, passando pela sala e cozinha, olhou pela escada, sem subi-la, e quando verificou que não havia ninguém em seu quarto, ele pode respirar aliviado.

- Dessa eu escapei.

- Tem certeza? – a voz firme atrás de si se fez presente, fazendo o americano virar-se rapidamente. No final do corredor, a figura imponente de Treize se fazia presente. Em seu rosto, um olhar reprovador dominava. Treize era uma pessoa extremamente bem humorada e calma. Era o tipo de pai que todos queriam ter, mas assim como todo pai, ele tinha um limite. E o de Treize era Duo. Pelas roupas que ele vestia, podia-se ver claramente que ele não tinha se trocado desde o dia passado, claro sinal de que ele ficara a noite inteira acordado, esperando Duo.

- Pai! – Duo endireitou a coluna, ficando reto diante do pai. Abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a escutar o que o pai tinha a lhe dizer.

- Onde você estava?

- ...hn... na estrada de Kawasaki.

- Kawasaki! Você saiu da cidade! – os olhos de Treize escureceram. Ele estava colérico.

- Saí...

- Com quem você estava? – ele perguntou mais firme do que anteriormente.

- Heero Yuy!

- O garoto que veio aqui outro dia?

- Ele mesmo.

- ... eu espero sinceramente que você tenha uma boa desculpa para me explicar o que ficou fazendo a noite toda com Heero Yuy na estrada de Kawasaki... – Duo abaixou mais a cabeça. Ele não tinha desculpa nenhuma. Ele tinha três opções: mentir, coisa que ele rapidamente descartou. Ele nunca mentira. Para ninguém, e não era agora que ele ia começar; ficar calado, o que ele temporariamente adotou e; dizer a verdade. O que era mais plausível. Mas o que ele podia dizer? "Olha, pai, nós tivemos um encontro ontem, ele veio aqui e me levou para um parque de diversões, e aí ele me levou para um mirante, que foi onde nós fizemos sexo por quase três horas". Ele não podia dizer isso. Optou pela segunda opção e abaixou a cabeça. – você ficou a noite toda com ele? – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça e Treize soltou um suspiro inconformado. – Venha, Duo.

Treize saiu do corredor, indo direto para a sala. Duo o seguiu sem contestar e sentou-se no sofá sem dizer uma palavra. Ele podia ser muito amigo de WuFei, mas Treize era o único que podia ler seus olhos.

Treize se ajoelhou de frente para Duo, o olhando bem nos olhos.

- Duo. Nós dois sabemos que você não ficou esse tempo todo com Heero dentro de um carro apenas conversando. Eu sei o que aconteceu tão bem quanto você... eu não vou dizer que gosto, mas eu sei que você gosta desse garoto... mas se ele machucar você eu vou matá-lo. – ele falou e Duo soltou uma risada. – Não se preocupe, Duo. Está tudo bem, eu não vou brigar com você ou colocá-lo de castigo. – Duo sorriu e Treize fez o mesmo. Naquele momento ele agradeceu o fato de ter um pai tão compreensivo.

- O Sr. não vai contar para WuFei, vai?

- Não, eu não vou. Mas se cuide, ok? – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça, mas por dentro ele tremeu. Ele não pensara naquilo na noite anterior, mas a verdade era que ele não tinha usado proteção nenhuma. Ficou um pouco preocupado no início, mas logo chegou à conclusão de que nada poderia lhe acontecer, afinal, Heero não transaria com ele sem proteção se algo pudesse lhe acontecer.

- Ok!

- Agora vá, acho que você precisa no mínimo se trocar, ou WuFei vai notar que você não veio para casa. – Duo acenou com a cabeça e se levantou do sofá, indo para o seu quarto. Quem sabe dormir não fosse uma má idéia.

:3 :3 :3

- OH, Meu Deus! Você está falando sério! Duo, isso é demais. Quem poderia acreditar! – a voz animada de Quatre soava pela quadra da escola. Duo tinha que chegar mais cedo, devido aos treinos de basquete matinais e ele encontrara Quatre na sala do conselho, mexendo em alguns papéis. Não demorara muito para convencer o loirinho a ir com ele para o treino.

- Estou, Quatre! Foi demais! Você não acreditaria! – ele contara tudo ao loirinho, exceto a parte em que ele e Heero dormiram juntos. Nada contra contar ao loiro, mas era melhor deixar a notícia dele e de Heero estarem juntos esfriar para depois revelar tal fato.

- Me conta! O que aconteceu! Eu quero detalhe por detalhe!

- Ei, Maxwell! Por quê você não está jogando? – a voz de Zechs chegou até seus ouvidos. Ele não podia irritá-lo. Não agora que ele estava lembrando de Heero.

- Não interessa, Marquise. É melhor você voltar para a quadra antes que a bola que eu jogar em você faça a sua cara ficar pior do que o seu rebote! – uma risada geral tomou conta do ginásio, fazendo um Zechs colérico voltar à quadra sem falar uma palavra.

- Me conta, Duo!

- Foi lindo, Quatre. Ele me levou até Kawasaki, em um parque de diversões. Nós fomos a todos os brinquedos... nós ficamos tão perto um do outro. E aí ele me levou até o mirante! – ele agarrou os pulsos do loiro, os balançando levemente, mostrando o quanto estava feliz. – Ele planejou fogos de artifício! Fogos de artifício!

- Ok, ok, Duo. E aí?

- Nós conversamos bem juntos e depois dormimos no banco de trás do carro dele. Eu só cheguei em casa de manhã... Foi ótimo, Quatre. E ontem nós ficamos horas no telefone, apenas dizendo o quanto nos amamos. Ah. Quatre! Eu estou muito feliz.

- Ahhh! Duo! – o loirinho disse, se jogando em cima do amigo, abraçando seu pescoço fortemente. – Eu estou tão feliz por você. Eu disse que você o amava, não disse... Ei! Será que Trowa sabe? – Duo balançou os ombros, dizendo que não sabia.

- Eu não sei. Ele é o melhor amigo de Heero, então, provavelmente ele sabe.

- Ahh! Isso é tão romântico, você, meu melhor amigo, namora o melhor amigo do meu namorado.

- É, mas não oficialmente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – o loiro disse, encostando suas costas na arquibancada atrás de si.

- Ele ainda está namorando Relena!

- O QUE? – ele gritou, surpreso. O jogo inteiro parou, voltando-se para eles, e foi quando o treinador finalmente percebeu que o tempo de descanso que dera a Duo acabara.

- Maxwell! Para a quadra! Agora. – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça, levantando-se. Virou-se para Quatre, já a dois níveis abaixo, respondendo, rapidamente, a pergunta de Quatre.

- Mas não se preocupe, ele deve estar terminando com Relena agora.

- ... – Quatre ficou calado, sentado no seu canto, vendo Duo descer até a quadra e começando a jogar. Podia ser só impressão, ou podia ser seu dom, que aparecia de vez em quando, falando, mas ele não sentia confiança na afirmação de Duo.

:3 :3 :3

Duas semanas depois...

Duo tinha acabado de sair de mais um jogo de basquete. Estava suado e cansado. O treinador havia feito ele ficar mais um pouco, já que ele chegara atrasado no treino, de novo. Sentara-se no banco ao lado das arquibancadas, enxugando o rosto com a toalha que ele carregava no pescoço.

- Pode ir se trocar agora, Maxwell, ainda tem 45 minutos antes das nove horas. – Duo acenou com a cabeça, se levantando, seguindo para os vestiários. Entrou e ele estava praticamente vazio, com exceção de três ou quatro garotos que apenas tiravam suas mochilas dos armários e cumprimentavam-no antes de sair. Agora ele estava sozinho no vestiário.

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu vou ter privacidade. – tirou a camisa do time, seguida dos short de educação física, que ele jogou dentro do armário. Pegou sua toalha e entrou em um dos boxes do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro. Prendeu a trança de modo que ela não molhasse e entrou debaixo do jato forte de água fria. Ficou ali por um tempo até que estivesse limpo e decidisse sair do banho. Se secou com a toalha, a enrolando no corpo e saiu em direção ao seu armário. Não pode nem mesmo abrir a porta de seu armário, pois sentiu um par de braços envolver sua cintura e uma língua atrevida lamber seu pescoço.

- Sua pele é deliciosa. – ele disse e Duo sorriu, se virando de frente para Heero e abraçando seu pescoço. O beijou calma e apaixonadamente. As mãos de Heero seguiram para a cintura do americano, o trazendo para mais perto de si. As mãos do japonês passearam pelas costas do americano, atravessando a barreira da toalha. Duo separou o beijo, olhando nos olhos dele e tirando suas mãos de cima de si. – O que foi?

- Eu preciso me trocar. – virou-se para seu armário, ainda sorrindo, tirando sua roupa de lá de dentro.

- Mesmo? – abraçou Duo por trás, passeando suas mãos agora pelo peito de Duo.

- Hee-chan! – Duo advertiu, rindo. Não que ele não estivesse apreciando a exploração, mas ele sabia que se deixasse Heero levar aquilo mais longe, ele acabaria fazendo Duo se atrasar, e sua primeira aula seria com WuFei. Como explicar para seu pai o motivo dele não ter ido à aula?

- Ainda temos tempo.

- Mas, Heero, eu não... – não pode terminar a frase, já que os lábios de Heero começavam a atacar seu pescoço, o fazendo soltar um gemido contido. Bem, talvez devesse deixar Heero ir mais a frente, era só tomar cuidado com o horário. Deixou seu corpo amolecer, ficando à mercê de Heero que o virou de frente e continuou sua exploração pelo corpo de Duo.

Levou suas mãos até a toalha de Duo, soltando-a, deixando o corpo perfeito do americano à sua vista.

- Perfeito! – ambos sorriram e se beijaram longamente. Heero levou Duo até o longo banco entre os armários, o deitando ali. Desceu as mãos até a cintura de Duo, deitando em cima dele. Tirou a camisa azul que usava, deixando o garoto trançado correr suas mãos pela pele de Heero. As mãos brancas de Duo seguiram pelas costas de Heero, seguindo para os braços fortes. O americano fechou os olhos, continuando sua exploração ao mesmo tempo que Heero descia suas mãos para o membro de Duo.

As mãos de Duo fizeram o reconhecimento de cada músculo, cada pedaço de pele. Ele conhecia bem aquele corpo. Um corpo que pertencia só a ele. Mas suas mãos encontraram algo que não era muito familiar.

Abriu os olhos, localizando o grande curativo no braço de Heero. Se inclinou na direção do japonês, passando a mão pelo curativo.

- O que é isso? – ele apontou para o curativo branco, encarando o rosto de Heero, que apenas sorriu.

- Uma surpresa.

- Que tipo de surpresa? – ele perguntou, encarando Heero.

- Uma que você vai gostar.

- Tem certeza? – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça, agarrando o membro de Duo, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo alto.

- Maxwell! Você ainda está aqui? – a voz do treinador de Duo ecoou pelo vestiário, fazendo Duo empurrar Heero para longe, agarrando sua toalha e a amarrando em sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que Heero vestia sua camisa. Abotoou o último botão quando o treinador chegou até eles. – Ande logo, Maxwell, eu preciso liberar os vestiários para a turma que terá educação física. – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, vestindo-se rapidamente e pegando sua mochila no armário. Foi, junto com Heero, em direção à saída, passando pelo treinador.

Sentiu as mãos de Heero segurarem as suas e o puxar para um lugar afastado. O japonês o levou até um canto afastado do colégio que no momento estava isolado.

Encostou Duo na parede mais próxima, atacando seus lábios ferozmente. Duo largou a mochila que segurava, buscando apoio nos ombros de Heero. Fincou suas unhas no pescoço dele, devido à intensidade do beijo que começava a fazer seus lábios queimarem, assim como o resto de seu corpo.

- Hn... Heero... – ele disse entre o beijo, tentando afastar Heero de si.

- Hn... o quê? – ele disse, se afastando de Duo.

- Eu... tenho ir... já são 8: 53...

- E...

- Minha primeira aula é com WuFei, como eu vou explicar para ele que eu não fui pra aula porque estava em um canto qualquer me agarrando com você?

- Droga... eu queria ficar mais tempo com você! – Heero fez um olhar triste, que foi diretamente dirigido para Duo.

- Temos o intervalo do lanche daqui a pouco. Nada nos impede de ficarmos juntos.

- Impede sim. Relena. – os olhos de Duo se tornaram tristes. Eles estavam juntos a duas semanas, e Heero ainda não havia terminado com Relena. O americano tentava entender toda vez que Heero lhe dizia que não conseguira terminar com Relena, e as desculpas dele eram totalmente plausíveis, o que era a única coisa que impedia Duo de largar Heero. Mas ele também entendia que o tempo que eles estavam juntos não havia sido suficiente para esclarecer tudo, uma vez que Heero iria precisar dizer o motivo de ter terminado com Relena, então era necessário preparar o terreno antes.

- Bem, a gente pode sair depois do colégio! – ele falou entusiasmado com a idéia de ir a algum lugar com Heero. – E depois nós podemos ir para a sua casa.

- Claro, mas... eu só vou poder sair depois das três. Eu tenho um compromisso com a Relena depois da aula, mas nós podemos pular a parte de sair e irmos direto para a minha casa. – a cara decepcionada de Duo durou apenas alguns segundos, o que não foi captado por Heero.

- É uma proposta tentadora, mas eu queria sair para algum lugar... bem, mas de qualquer forma, eu passo na sua casa depois das cinco. Certo? – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça e beijou Duo, apenas sendo interrompido pela campainha de inicio de aula. – Eu preciso ir. Até depois. – se despediu de Heero, se apressando em direção ao prédio principal.

:3 :3 :3

O sinal de final de aula, na opinião de Duo, demorou mais do que o normal para tocar, e quando ele finalmente tocou, Duo foi o primeiro a sair da sala, na esperança de encontrar Heero antes que Relena.

Ele passou rapidamente em seu armário, deixando seu material lá e se escorando em seu armário, observando o armário de Relena.

Ele viu quando a garota chegou, acompanhada de Heero, que lançou um olhar furtivo a ele e um sorriso, que foi retribuído. Eles continuaram se encarando em uma conversa muda, que apenas foi interrompida quando Relena puxou Heero para longe dali.

Duo sorriu, satisfeito. Talvez Heero aproveitasse aquele momento para terminar com Relena e no dia seguinte ele já poderia ficar livre, andando com Heero para lá e para cá. Ajeitou sua mochila e saiu andando, calmamente, para a sala de WuFei, pronto para ir para casa.

:3 :3 :3

- Duo! Você vai sair? – os olhos cor de mel o encararam, junto com os outros pares de olhos de cores diferentes.

- Vou!

- Vai para onde? – Solo perguntou, subindo na cama de Duo, junto com as outras crianças.

- Vou para a casa de um amigo meu.

- Do seu namorado?

- É, quase isso! – ele disse, dando a escova de cabelo para Solo e se sentando no chão, deixando as crianças pentearem seu cabelo.

- Aquele moço bonito que veio aqui outro dia? – a caçula do orfanato perguntou, enquanto mexia no cabelo de Duo.

- É, Yumi-chan! – ele disse rindo, relaxando no chão, encostando a cabeça no colchão.

- E quando você vai? – Yumi voltou a perguntar e Duo olhou no relógio.

- Daqui a pouco, assim que eu terminar de me arrumar.

- Mesmo? E quem vai ficar com a gente? Está todo mundo fora! – os olhos de Duo se arregalaram.

- Todos... saíram?

- É! Tio WuFei e tio Treize saíram já faz um tempão. – sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Ele tinha avisado que ia sair e mesmo assim todo mundo tinha se mandado! Saiu de sua posição, rastejando até a cômoda, pegando o telefone. Discou rapidamente o número do celular de WuFei, que começou a chamar.

:3 :3 :3

Do outro lado da cidade...

Treize atacava sem piedade os lábios de WuFei, o pressionando ainda mais na parede do banheiro.

- Hn! Ahh! – WuFei gemeu, agarrando desesperadamente o pescoço de Treize, que começava a tirar a camisa do chinês. Queria saber o que se passava em sua mente quando foi ao cinema com Treize. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Era só aparecer alguma cena insinuante e Treize o arrastava para o banheiro e eles acabavam fazendo sexo em um dos reservados do banheiro.

Treize jogou a camisa de WuFei em um canto do chão, seguido da calça do chinês. O virou de costas na parede, abrindo o zíper de sua calça e o penetrando de uma só vez, abafando o grito de WuFei com sua mão. O penetrou brutalmente, fazendo WuFei gemer de prazer e dor. Treize sabia que, apesar dos protestos, era daquele jeito que WuFei gostava. Começou a masturbar o chinês, fazendo os gemidos aumentarem de volume e quantidade, mas continuando a serem abafados pelas mãos de Treize.

Sentiu os espasmos de WuFei chegarem, anunciando o gozo iminente que assolou o chinês. WuFei ejaculou fortemente contra a parede do banheiro, enquanto continuava a ser martelado por Treize. Depois de algum tempo, Treize também chegou ao orgasmo, os deixando fracos e desnorteados.

E foi no meio de toda aquela paixão que o celular de WuFei tocou em seu bolso e ambos não o ouviram.

:3 :3 :3

- Droga! Ninguém atende. – Duo exclamou. E agora? ele precisava sair, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse cuidar das crianças. Pensou em chamar Quatre, mas logo se lembrou que este tinha um encontro com Trowa naquela noite. Pensou em chamar Hilde, mesmo que o expediente da garota já tivesse acabado. Bem, ele não tinha outra escolha. Discou o número da casa da garota.

- "Alô?" – a voz masculina atendeu ao telefone. Era o marido de Hilde, Brian. Ele gostava do rapaz, apesar dele ser um pouco nonsense.

- Brian, é o Duo. a Hilde está aí?

- "Claro, Duo! Só um minuto". – Duo ouviu Brian chamar Hilde e depois de alguns instantes a garota atendeu ao telefone. – "Duo?"

- Hilde! Ainda bem que você está em casa. Será que tem alguma chance de você vir para cá e cuidar das crianças para mim essa noite?

- "Nem pensar, Duo! Eu tenho uma coisa importante para fazer hoje à noite. E pode aproveitar e dizer para Treize que eu não vou trabalhar amanhã? Muito obrigada, Duo! Até manhã!" – ela desligou o telefone sem nem mesmo deixar Duo responder. Ele colocou o telefone de volta no gancho, apenas para pegá-lo de novo ao ver que não poderia sair naquela noite.

- Droga! – discou o número do telefone da casa de Heero. ele tinha que avisar Heero de que não poderia ir à casa dele naquela noite. Ele não podia deixar as crianças sozinhas. Seria muito irresponsável.

- "Alô?"

- Hee-chan?

- "Duo?" – Heero perguntou, se sentando no sofá de sua casa, continuando a enxugar seus cabelos.

- Heero! Eu não vou poder ir para sua casa hoje. Todos saíram e eu não posso deixar as crianças sozinhas...

- "Está falando sério? Eu tinha preparado uma noite incrivelmente... divertida para nós dois".

- Eu sei qual é o sue tipo de diversão, Heero Yuy. E embora eu a adore muito, eu preciso ficar e cuidar das crianças. – ele disse, olhando para as crianças que o encaravam sem entender nada.

- "Droga! E amanhã! Será que você pode vir?" – ele perguntou. Sua voz saiu meio embargada, o que deixou Duo meio confuso.

- Claro! Será que nós poderíamos sair amanhã, depois do colégio? Eu gostaria de ir toma sorvete em algum lugar.

- "Claro! Escuta, eu vou ter que desligar. Amanhã a gente se fala".

- Mas...

- "Até amanhã". – ele desligou o telefone apressadamente, deixando Duo meio desconfiado. O que poderia ter acontecido para que Heero desligasse o telefone na sua cara, sem nem mesmo dizer que o amava? Colocou o telefone de volta na mesa, se voltando para as crianças.

- Bem, acho que sou só eu e vocês. O que querem fazer? – ele perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Estou com fome. – Solo disse, saindo da cama e agarrando a mão de Duo.

- Vocês também estão com fome? – ele perguntou, vendo as crianças afirmarem com a cabeça. – Ok! Eu vou fazer chocolate, mas quem contar para WuFei e Treize vai pagar uma prenda!

- Certo! – falaram em uníssono, seguindo para a cozinha junto com Duo.

:3 :3 :3

O carro de Treize estacionou na garagem. Eles havia se atrasado um pouco, mas quando lembrou que Duo tinha que sair, voltaram rapidamente. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais. Retiraram as compras que haviam feito antes de irem ao cinema e entraram pela porta da garagem, dando direto na cozinha, onde um Duo espantado e as sete crianças tentavam esconder a vista do fogão.

- Deixa eu adivinhar! Estão fazendo chocolate? – WuFei perguntou, colocando as compras em cima do balcão.

- Não! – responderam em uníssono, se juntando mais para bloquear a visão de WuFei que tentava espiar.

- Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Saiam da frente. – ele disse e os oito saíram da frente do fogão, revelando a panela fervente de puro chocolate. – Muito bonito! Só esperaram nós sairmos, não é? Vocês podem escolher! Ou comem chocolate ou comem o que nós trouxemos!

- Os dois! – as crianças gritaram. Mas Duo não ficou para ver o final da confusão, já que Treize o chamou.

- Você não tinha que sair? – ele perguntou, apontando para as roupas de Duo. – desculpe por não ter vindo antes. Eu e o WuFei tínhamos... assuntos para tratar.

- Sei! Eu conheço o tipo de assunto de vocês. Vocês provavelmente deveriam estar...

- Ok! Você pode chegar depois das onze. Só não complete essa frase. – disse, o olhando de jeito severo.

- Eu nem sei mais se vou. Eu já tinha até avisado Heero de que eu não ia. – abaixou a cabeça ao pronunciar tais palavras.

- Por quê não tenta? Se ele estava te esperando, ele ainda deve estar em casa. – disse, dando a chave do carro de WuFei para Duo, que a pegou rapidamente, saindo de casa.

- Lembre-se de que você deixou eu chegar depois das onze! – ele gritou, indo para a garagem.

- Eu não quero nem pensar no que esse garoto vai fazer na casa de Heero. – apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto uma vaga idéia do que Duo ia fazer com Heero passava por sua cabeça.

- O que você disse, amor? – WuFei indagou, colocando Solo na cadeira da mesa, querendo comer a pizza que os dois haviam trazido para os garotos.

- Nada! Você vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde!

:3 :3 :3

Duo estacionou na frente da casa de Heero, vendo o conversível vermelho de Heero. Mas havia outro carro ao lado do de Heero. Um carro prateado que estava tão mau estacionado e inclinado que ele pensou que era do vizinho.

Apertou a campainha, esperando por Heero. Se encostou na porta, ouvindo barulho de passos apressados dentro da casa. Ouviu um alto estrondo e soltou uma risada. Heero provavelmente havia batido o pé na mesa de centro ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Começou a pensar em tudo o que ele e Heero iriam fazer naquela noite. Todas as repetidas vezes em que poderia se entregar. Podia até mesmo ver Heero dizendo que o amava.

O barulho de passos recomeçou e este parou na frente da porta, a abrindo.

Duo viu a figura de Heero pardo na porta, o olhando.

- Duo! Eu pensei que você não vinha. – ele disse, mas Duo não prestou atenção. Estava mais interessado em observar o peito másculo de Heero, que no momento estava descoberto pelo fato do japonês não estar usando camisa.

- Eu também pensei que não vinha. – disse, recuperando a sanidade. – Mas quando Treize chegou, eu resolvi vir. Eu vim em má hora?

- Não, não! – disse, mas logo sua voz pareceu embargada. Ele não se importou de estar sem camisa, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si e segurou o braço de Duo. – Escute, Duo. Eu estou meio ocupado agora. Eu pensei que você não vinha mais. Que tal nós sairmos amanhã, como tínhamos combinado?

- Mas eu queria passar a noite com você! – ele disse, tocando o peito de Heero e envolvendo seu pescoço com as mãos, beijando-lhe.

- Eu sei, eu também queria, mas...

- Heero, quem era? – a voz feminina saiu de dentro da casa de Heero, fazendo Duo largar rapidamente de Heero. A figura de Relena apareceu na porta, observando, raivosamente, Duo. – Duo Maxwell! O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, ajeitando suas roupas e seu cabelo, que Duo percebeu estarem totalmente amassados.

- Não é nada, Peacecraft. Eu só vim aqui a pedido de Trowa, buscar o caderno de anotações dele. Eu só estava esperando Yuy ir buscá-lo. – ele disse, frio. Heero adotou sua deixa, chamando Duo e o levando para dentro da casa. Levou o americano até o quarto, deixando Relena parada na sala, tentando arrumar suas roupas. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Duo perguntou exigente, mesmo sabendo que não tinha muito direito de reclamar.

- Nós saímos mais cedo, lembra-se?

- E por quê ela ainda está aqui? – ele estava visivelmente alterado, era óbvio que a presença de Relena incomodava Duo, e muito.

- Ela acabou dormindo e eu a trouxe aqui.

- E o que você ia fazer com ela se eu viesse? – colocou as mãos na cintura, se aproximando de Heero.

- Eu ia mandar ela para casa. – a resposta não convenceu Duo, que pareceu mais desconfiado.

- E deixa eu adivinhar, você também dormiu, é por isso que está sem camisa e Relena está toda amarrotada? – cutucou Heero fortemente no peito, fazendo-o recuar um passo e soltar uma risada.

- Você está com ciúme? – ele perguntou, puxando Duo pelo braço e envolvendo sua cintura. Beijou o pescoço de Duo e o lambeu, fazendo o americano baixar as defesas.

- Heero Yuy! – advertiu. Heero sabia que ele perdia todas as defesas dele e esquecia sobre o que falava, e agora ele estava bravo porque Heero havia atingido seu ponto fraco.

- O quê? – falou com a voz mansa, começando a atacar o pescoço de Duo, deixando marcas roxas.

- E se ela nos vir?

- Não tem problema! – ele estendeu a mão até a porta, fechando o trinco. Ele andou com Duo até a cama, o deitando sem desgrudar do pescoço dele.

- Ela vai desconfiar!

- Ela não tem nada a ver conosco! – beijou-o profundamente, explorando o tórax sob a camisa.

- Heero! O que está acontecendo? Por quê a porta está trancada? – a voz de Relena soou abafada pela porta, fazendo Duo empurrar Heero para longe e ajeitar a própria camisa. Levantou a gola da mesma, tentando esconder ao máximo as marcas vermelhas.

- Onde você vai? – Heero perguntou, abraçando Duo por trás.

- Até amanhã, Heero. – ele disse sem emoção, destrancando a porta com violência, fazendo Relena quase cair no chão. – Aproveite sua noite, Peacecraft. – disse em um tom que insinuava certas coisas do qual ele não gostaria de pensar.

:3 :3 :3

- E você acha que ele ficou muito bravo? – a voz de Trowa soou no gancho do telefone. Ele tinha acabado de deixar Quatre em casa quando seu celular começou a tocar.

- Bravo? Ele estava tão colérico que incentivou Relena a dormir comigo.

- Você está ferrado, meu amigo. – disse, evitando um cruzamento onde um guarda o olhava desconfiado por estar falando ao telefone.

- Você não está ajudando. Acha que ele ainda vai estar bravo amanhã?

- Depende. Vocês tinham algum compromisso? – estacionou na garagem de sua casa, trancando o carro.

- Nós íamos sair amanhã depois da aula.

- Tem a ver com chocolate?

- Bem, ele queria ir a uma sorveteria... mas o que tudo isso tem a ver?

- Quando se trata de Duo, tudo! Bem, se tem chocolate no meio amanhã ele vai estar legal. – ele entrou em casa, pendurando sua jaqueta no cabide. – Mas... Heero, se você quer um conselho, eu acho você terminar logo com Relena.

- Eu sei! Eu vou terminar com ela. Amanhã eu faço isso. – o suspiro do latino pôde ser ouvido do outro lado da linha. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que o namoro de Relena e Heero ainda demoraria a acabar.

- A coisa que Duo mais odeia são mentiras, Heero!

- Eu não estou mentindo! – ele disse, indignado. Ele nunca mentira para Duo.

- E seu namoro. Escondido de todos, não é uma mentira?

- Não! Eu amo Duo mais do que tudo nessa vida. Eu vou terminar com Relena amanhã e no final do dia eu e Duo estaremos andando juntos pelos corredores. – e dizendo essas palavras ele desligou o telefone colericamente. Se zangara com as palavras de Trowa, mas elas fizeram-no pensar. Ele estaria mentindo para Duo?

:3 :3 :3

- Você já voltou para casa? Até mesmo pensei que ia passar a noite fora. – Treize comentou ao ver Duo entrando furiosamente pela porta da cozinha, batendo a porta e jogando as chaves em cima do balcão, perto de Treize, que tomava uma xícara de café calmamente com WuFei.

- Esse era meu plano, mas ele foi estragado por uma cachorra loira! – se sentou agressivamente em um dos bancos do balcão, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O quê? Ele te trocou por um cachorro?

- Quem trocou quem pelo o quê? – WuFei indagou curioso.

- O namorado do Duo. – Treize respondeu rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para Duo.

- O Duo tem um namorado? É meu aluno? Eu conheço? Estuda lá no colégio? Quem é?

- Sim; sim; sim; sim e; Heero Yuy. –Treize respondeu as perguntas de WuFei rapidamente, querendo logo acabar com aquele interrogatório.

- Mesmo! Eu pensei que ele namorava a Peacecraft! – WuFei falou, sem nem mesmo pensar nas conseqüências que aquelas palavras trariam. Duo enfiou mais sua cara entre suas mãos e Treize o olhou assustado.

- Você está se envolvendo com alguém compromissado? – ele perguntou inconformado. Ele não estava acreditando. Aquele não era o filho que ele criara! Duo nunca se envolveria com alguém que já tivesse namorada! Nunca.

- Como assim? Duo! Você quer dizer que ele ainda está namorando Relena Peacecraft? – foi a vez de WuFei se pronunciar. Ele bateu com as mãos na bancada, quase derrubando a xícara de café ao seu lado. Olhou incrédulo para o americano, esperando explicações.

- ... ele vai terminar com Relena amanhã! – falou, como se suas palavras fossem amenizar a raiva das duas feras que o olhavam de modo predador.

- Mas ainda assim, Duo! Isso não é certo! Nós não lhe ensinamos nada disso! – Duo abaixou mais a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo pesar. Ele estava se remoendo por dentro. Treize percebeu o que havia feito e uma pena enorme surgiu em seu peito. - ... Não queremos que você se machuque, Duo... é só que... você tem que pensar. E se ele não terminar com ela? – o americano não falou nada, apenas continuou calado, com a cabeça abaixada. Treize não conseguiu falar mais nada. Virou-se para WuFei, buscando apoio, que logo veio.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Nós confiamos em você, se você diz que ele vai terminar com ela amanhã, é porque ele vai. Mas tome cuidado para não se machucar, ok? – acariciou os cabelos de Duo, fazendo o americano encará-lo e abraçar seu peito, escondendo sua cabeça na dobra de seu pescoço, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia quando era criança. WuFei o fez se levantar, indo com ele até seu quarto. Só esperava não ter que contar uma história para ele.

:3 :3 :3

- Acha que vai funcionar dessa vez? – WuFei perguntou ao marido, voltando para a cozinha.

- Está falando de Duo ou de nosso possível filho? – perguntou, confuso.

- De nosso filho! Duo vai ficar bem, caso contrário eu expulso Yuy! E então, acha que vai funcionar dessa vez?

- Eu espero que sim, WuFei. Eu quero muito ter um filho seu...

- Por quê nós não conseguimos, Treize? – indagou melancólico, acariciando a barriga. Toda aquela história de não conseguir ter um filho de Treize o frustrara ao longo dos anos. Ele amava muito Duo, mas ele sentia a necessidade de ter um filho só dele e de Treize. Um bebê que tivesse seus cabelos e os olhos de Treize. Um bebê que carregasse suas características genéticas. Não havia nada de errado com ele, eles apenas... não conseguiam.

- Não se preocupe, WuFei. Nós vamos conseguir dessa vez, eu te prometo... na pior das hipóteses, nós podemos procurar um especialista.

- Está insinuando que seus "soldados" não funcionam?

- Não! Só estou dizendo que talvez... eles precisem de ajuda.

- Você quer dizer que eles não funcionam!

- Não!

- Bem, é o que eu estou entendendo. – ele estava bem humorado, tanto que se inclinou sobre o balcão e começou a encher Treize. – Eles não funcionam! – Treize o segurou pela cintura, carregando-o assim como ele fizera no seu primeiro dia de casados e subira a escada.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem não funciona!

:3 :3 :3

- Eu sei, Trowa me contou. Devo admitir que isso não é legal. – Quatre comentou, fechando seu armário e encostando a cabeça nele.

- Legal! Ele foi um total cretino! – Duo comentou, batendo a porta de seu armário com tanta força que o corredor inteiro olhou para ele. – O que foi? Nunca viram alguém com raiva?

- Pelo visto, Heero não vai se safar tão fácil. Por quanto tempo vai parar de falar com ele?

- Não sei. Nós combinamos de ir à uma sorveteira depois do colégio.

- Sorvete de chocolate? – Quatre perguntou e Duo fez que sim com a cabeça. – estimo, mais ou menos, meia hora.

- Quatre!

- Estou sendo sincero. Até porque você não agüentaria ficar sem seu príncipe encantado. – ele comentou e Duo bateu levemente na cabeça dele com um livro.

- Bem, acho que você tem razão. Eu só queria que ele terminasse logo com Relena. Eu não agüento todo esse anonimato.

- ... – a mesma sensação que ele sentira no ginásio assolava Quatre agora. Ele tinha certeza de que os desejos de Duo não seriam facilmente atendidos.

:3 :3 :3

- Você já voltou a falar comigo? – Heero sussurrou quando WuFei virou-se de costas para escrever algo no quadro. Não era muito prudente conversar sobre aquele tipo de assunto no meio de uma aula de um dos professores mais rígidos, principalmente quando o mesmo é pai da pessoa com quem se fala, que por acaso, é seu namorado, embora ele estivesse namorando uma garota.

- Não sei, Relena já largou do seu pé? – Duo sussurrou de volta, calando-se rapidamente quando WuFei se virou, observando-o.

- Vou fazer isso assim que eu sair daqui. – ele disse, acariciando levemente o pescoço de Duo, se certificando que ninguém mais vira.

- Não faça isso.

- Fazer o quê? – ele perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido. Ele estava fazendo de novo, desarmando Duo de todas as suas armas.

- Não faça, Heero. – ele disse entre os dentes.

- Então nós vamos sair hoje! – Heero perguntou, descendo, ligeiramente, seu dedo para dentro da camisa de Duo, o fazendo sentir calafrios.

- Vamos! Agora pare! – ele falou um pouco alto, querendo parar logo com aquilo, mas ele apenas atraiu a atenção que ele não queria, fazendo Heero recolher seu dedo antes que alguém visse.

- Duo! – WuFei falou, colocando seu livro na mesa e o olhando severamente. – posso saber qual o motivo da interrupção em minha aula?

- ... Me desculpe. – Duo falou, não podendo dizer o motivo, uma vez que não iria dizer que Heero o estava o provocando, e porque ele e Heero não eram chegados em frente dos outros, que poderiam estranhar da amizade repentina deles.

- Espero que não haja mais interrupções. – ele disse severo e voltou-se para o quadro, voltando a escrever a matéria do dia na lousa. Duo voltou-se para seu caderno, voltando a copiar a matéria, e foi com desgosto que ele sentiu novamente um dedo acariciar seu pescoço.

:3 :3 :3

- E então, ele te perdoou? – Trowa perguntou assim que viu Heero ir em direção ao seu armário.

- Sim, ainda bem. – Heero falou sorrindo.

- E você vai terminar com Relena?

- ... vou. Onde ela está? – falou meio relutante, olhando em volta para ver se achava Relena, mas a garota o achou primeiro.

- Heero! Ai, que bom que eu te achei. Eu preciso que você me leve em um lugar urgentemente. Meu cachorrinho de estimação morreu e eu não pude comprar outro ontem porque as lojas já estavam fechadas. Imagina eu sem um cachorrinho. Como é que eu vou poder andar à pé por aí?

- Relena, eu não vou poder sair com você agora, me desculpe, mas eu já tenho um compromisso.

- Que compromisso pode ser mais importante do que eu?

- "Duo". – ele pensou, mas não teve coragem de falar aquilo. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava cedendo à Relena. – ok, Relena. Só espere um pouco. Ele olhou de soslaio para Trowa, que o olhou de jeito raivoso, antes de sair andando atrás de Duo, sendo seguido pelo latino.

- Heero, você não vai fazer isso, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou quando já estavam longe o suficiente de Relena.

- Eu não tenho outra escolha. Duo vai entender.

- Ele não vai, Heero. Se você quiser ter um bom relacionamento com Duo, então é melhor você terminar com Relena.

- Eu não posso, não agora.

- Você é um imbecil mesmo. – ele falou e saiu de perto do japonês.

:3 :3 :3

- Você não vai poder me levar para sair? – Duo perguntou, abaixando o olhar.

- Desculpe, surgiu um imprevisto.

- Relena?

- ... sim... mas não se preocupe, eu vou terminar com ela o mais rápido possível.

- ...

- Ah, vamos, não fique assim, você sabe que eu te amo. – ele disse, levantando o rosto de Duo pelo queixo e aproximando suas bocas. – me desculpe, ok?

- ... – Heero ignorou o silêncio de Duo, levando-o como um sim, e finalmente beijou o americano, que não correspondeu o beijo.

:3 :3 :3

Uma semana depois...

- Você quer ver? – Heero perguntou à Duo, deitado na cama do americano, coberto apenas por um lençol.

- Quero. – o americano sorriu, se sentando na cama e passeando suas mãos pelo braço de Heero até chegar no grande curativo branco que cobria a junção do ombro com o braço do japonês. – posso? – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça e Duo se encarregou da tarefa de tirar o curativo do braço de Heero. – Hee-chan! Isso... isso é...

- É você! – Duo arregalou os olhos, encarando, estático, o braço de Heero, onde estava tatuado o nome de Duo em grande letras violetas com asas em cada lado. Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram mais em surpresa. Heero havia tatuado seu nome no próprio braço.

- He... Heero...

- O que foi? Não gostou?

- É claro que sim! Mas... mas por quê você não me avisou?

- Queria que fosse surpresa.

- Mas, seu doido. Você fez no braço!

- E daí?

- E se alguém ver?

- Qual seria o problema nisso?

- E Relena?

- Ela não me importa. A única coisa nesse mundo que merece minha atenção é você. – se aproximou lentamente de Duo, juntando seus lábios em um beijo doce. Deitou o americano na cama, se ajustando melhor em cima do americano, que abriu as pernas para acomodar melhor o japonês. As mãos de Heero passearam livremente pelo corpo desnudo de Duo, sentindo cada curva delineada e cada músculo do americano. Viajou suas mãos até as nádegas do garoto menor, as apertando, fazendo o garoto de olhos violetas soltar um gemido entre o beijo. – Pronto para outra? – sussurrou no ouvido de Duo, lambendo-o em seguida.

- Não!

- Não?

- Meus pais devem estar chegando.

- Hn. Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Na verdade, eu acho até melhor nós nos vestirmos.

- Por quê? Se você quer saber, acho que você fica mais sexy assim.

- Eu também acho que você extremamente sexy assim, Hee-chan. Cada músculo, - ele passou a mão pelo tórax delineado de Heero, sentindo cada músculo sob a pele morena. – cada pedaço de pele e cada beijo seu... mas, eu preciso tomar cuidado. Imagina se eles chegam e nós estamos aqui? Acho que você não ia gostar de ser chutado para fora de casa pelo meu pai, não é?

- Hn.

- Hee-chan. Não faz "hn". Eu passo na sua casa amanhã, ok?

- Amanhã?

- É. E quem sabe eu também não passo o fim de semana lá.

- Seria o paraíso, mas não dá. – Duo ficou ligeiramente surpreso e Heero apenas o olhou incerto.

- Por quê eu não posso ir? – Duo perguntou, temeroso com a resposta.

- ... eu vou sair com Relena amanhã. – Duo mordeu os lábios, colérico. Ele estava furioso. Ele não tinha mais vez com Heero. Ele não terminava com Relena, não importava o que ele fizesse ou o que ele, Trowa ou qualquer outro dissesse.

- Relena de novo! Quando você vai terminar com ela, Heero? – ele perguntou, quase gritando. Heero se assustou com o tom de voz de Duo, o olhando incrédulo. – nunca sou eu! É sempre ela! Ela! Quando eu vou ter vez, Heero? – Duo empurrou Heero de cima de si, o fazendo se sentar no colchão. Duo se levantou bruscamente, procurando suas roupas no chão. Colocou sua camisa, sem se importar em fechar os botões e se preocupou mais em vestir sua calça, mas antes que pudesse fechar sua braguilha, ele sentiu um par de braços rodear seu tronco e os lábios de Heero beijarem seu pescoço.

- Me desculpe amor. Eu juro que eu vou...

- terminar com Relena. Eu sei, você já me disse isso antes... e antes... e antes. Já chega, Heero. Eu não agüento mais. Você sempre me diz isso. Já faz quatro semanas Heero. Eu ouço isso todos os dias. Todos os dias. Eu não agüento mais. Isso não é bom para mim.

- Desculpe, meu amor. Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu sei, mas não é o suficiente, Heero. Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso de liberdade. Eu preciso de você, só pra mim. Eu não quero dividir você com mais ninguém, tão pouco com Relena.

- Duo, eu pensei que você entendesse.

- E eu entendi. Mas mesmo assim, Heero. termine com ela! Agora! Por telefone.

- Por telefone? Isso é injusto demais, Duo!

- Injusto demais? Acho que você perdeu a noção do injusto, Yuy. – Duo disse, gritando. Se preocupou em terminar de se vestir, jogando as roupas de Heero para cima do japonês. – Vista-se. – o japonês fez o que Duo disse, se vestindo rapidamente.

- Vamos conversar, Duo.

- Conversar? Acho que não é hora para isso. – Duo disse, fazendo Heero ficar mais inconformado. Ia retrucar Duo se não fosse pela porta do quarto que foi aberta e a figura de Treize apareceu.

- Duo, você... ah! Boa noite, Heero. – Treize falou educadamente e Heero se limitou a dar um aceno com a cabeça. – Gostaria de jantar conosco? – Treize sorriu perguntando. Heero ia responder, mas Duo foi mais rápido.

- Ele já está indo embora. – falou, recolhendo as coisas de Heero e lhe entregando-as.

- Duo! – Treize advertiu. – deixe que ele responda!

- Já disse que ele está indo embora! – falou quase gritando. Heero nem mesmo respondeu, apenas se apressou em subir as escadas e passou por Treize, ignorando sua presença.

- O que aconteceu? – o moreno perguntou ao ouvir a porta se fechar.

- ...

- Eu vou ficar aqui até você me dizer, você sabe.

- ...

- Me diga! – Treize pediu mais uma vez e Duo se sentou na cama, se rendendo.

- A gente brigou. – ele disse e Treize fechou a porta atrás de si e indo em direção à Duo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, se sentando na cama ao lado de Duo. Obrigou o garoto trançado a deitar em seu colo e acariciou o cabelo dele, fazendo-o relaxar.

- Relena.

- A garota que era namorada dele?

- A namorada dele.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ele não terminou com ela. Nessas quatro semanas ele não terminou com ela. Então eu fiquei com raiva e briguei com ele... é só que... eu queria tanto ter ele só para mim, mas eu não posso. Que queria poder andar livremente com ele por aí, mas não posso. Queria poder sair com ele a hora que eu quisesse, mas eu não posso, já que a princesa Peacecraft precisa dele para levar ela para comprar um novo cachorro! – falou a última frase gritando, o que surpreendeu Treize.

- Está insuportável, não é?

- Completamente. Me pergunto se não é melhor eu terminar com ele.

- Você acha que é melhor? – Treize perguntou, fazendo Duo refletir. Como não houve resposta, Treize continuou. – sabe, às vezes, amor não é suficiente. É preciso muito mais do que isso para se construir um relacionamento. Se você acha que não vai funcionar, então é melhor você terminar com ele.

- O Sr. acha mesmo?

- Eu não acho nada. Essa é a minha opinião. Quem tem que decidir é você. – Duo mordeu o lábio inferior e agarrou o tecido da calça de Treize, pensando no que ia fazer. Foi com convicção que ele decidiu o que fazer.

- Eu vou terminar com Heero.

:3 :3 :3

- Então essa foi a decisão que você tomou. Tem certeza? – Quatre perguntou, olhando o amigo. Ele apenas não acreditava que Duo ia desistir de Heero, mas se pôs no lugar do amigo. Se Trowa fizesse o que Heero estava fazendo, ele também não agüentaria.

- Tenho. Total e completa certeza. Eu vou passar na casa dele hoje à noite. Com a sorte que eu tenho, a Peacecraft vai estar lá também.

- E o que você vai fazer se ela estiver lá?

- Armar o maior barraco da minha vida. Vou gritar tanto que os pais dele vão ouvir do Japão o quanto o filho deles é um safado desgraçado.

- Quem é um safado desgraçado? – o latino se aproximou, curioso. Se encostou em um canto e pôs-se a ouvir a conversa.

- Ninguém.

- É o Heero? – Trowa perguntou normalmente, cruzando os braços. Como não houve respostas, ele continuou. – olha, Duo. Eu entendo o sofrimento que você está passando. É difícil, eu sei. Eu avisei ele desde o inicio. Fiz todo o possível para que ele pudesse levar esse namoro adiante. Eu realmente fiz... mas... Heero é muito cabeça dura... e um imbecil. Nem mesmo posso imaginar o quão triste você está. – completou quando viu as lágrimas de Duo se acumulando no canto de seus olhos. Abriu os braços, em um convite mudo para que Duo o abrasasse, o que não demorou muito, porque o americano logo estava agarrado a si, derramando lágrimas em seu peito. – Você vai terminar com Heero, não vai? – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça e Trowa beijou o topo da testa de Duo. – Se essa é a sua decisão, então, não se deixe mudar por nada.

:3 :3 :3

- Duo! – o americano continuou andando, ignorando o chamado. – Duo! – Heero continuou chamando, mas o americano apenas apertou o passo. Agradeceu o fato de que todos os alunos estavam fora de sala e congestionavam os corredores, assim, daria tempo dele ir embora antes que Heero o alcançasse, mas, infelizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas. Foi com pesar que sentiu a mão de Heero puxar bruscamente seu braço, fazendo-o largar tudo o que segurava. – Por quê você não parou? – o japonês perguntou exigente, mas o americano só se limitou a puxar seu braço e se ajoelhar para poder recolher suas coisas. Heero fez o mesmo com ele e o ajudou a recolher seus livros que estavam jogados no chão, entregando-os ao americano. – O que aconteceu? Por quê não fala comigo?

- E o que eu teria para falar com você?

- Não sei. Quem sabe um "bom dia", ou "Como vai, Hee-chan?" ou quem sabe "Sabia que eu te amo?". Alguma coisa você tinha que falar.

- Bem, se quer tanto que eu fale com você, aqui tem uma coisinha que eu quero te dizer a um bom tempo: cai fora. – Duo se levantou, voltando a andar e entrou na primeira sala que viu: a de WuFei. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ao ver que Heero havia o seguido para dentro da sala vazia.

- Ainda está com raiva por causa do fim de semana?

- Olha, ele pensa. Agora sai da minha frente. – empurrou Heero para um lado, indo em direção à porta, mas foi seguro e imprensado na parede pelo corpo de Heero. – Sai.

- Não!

- S-a-i! – disse bem devagar, em um tom ameaçador, que só vez Heero o imprensar ainda mais.

- Não até me dizer porquê você está assim.

- Por quê não pergunta para Relena? – virou o rosto de lado para que Heero não pudesse olhar em seus olhos e falou com voz arrogante. – Vai lá e pergunta, não é ela que tem controle sobre a sua vida?

- Você está ficando louco. Olha, eu peço desculpas, agora pára de ficar assim. – segurou o queixo do americano, forçando-o a lhe olhar, e sem avisos, beijou a boca que tanto adorava. Duo arregalou os olhos e espalmou as mãos no peito de Heero, o empurrando, tentando soltar-se. Heero percebeu a resistência pela parte do americano e finalmente o soltou, olhando-o nos olhos, mas o que recebeu em troca foi um tapa em sua face direita. O americano o empurrou fortemente e saiu apressado da sala, mas dessa vez, Heero não ousou seguí-lo, pelo contrário, ele apenas ficou ali, esfregando o lugar atingido pela mão de Duo. – ele pirou de vez.

- Heero! Heero! Ah! Aí está você. Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por toda parte. – Relena disse, entrando na sala. – Escuta, nós vamos sair hoje. Dorothy vai dar uma festa e nós não podemos perder. Ei, você está me ouvindo?

- Hn.

- Ah, Heero. Não fica assim. Vem. – entrelaçou seu braço no dele, o puxando para fora da sala. E foi com desgosto que viu Duo em um canto, olhando com extremo desprezo. Não adiantava.

Dessa vez ele o tinha perdido.

:3 :3 :3

Duo andou pelas ruas no início da noite, apressado. Mesmo depois do show que ele dera para Heero – que havia deixado bem claro o término deles – ele ainda precisava conversar com Heero oficialmente. Precisava deixar bem claro que ele não queria mais nada com ele, nem mesmo amizade.

Dobrou a esquina, chegando na frente da casa do japonês. Abriu o portão de ferro negro, indo até a porta e tocando a campainha. Não teve que esperar muito para que a porta se abrisse e o japonês o encarasse.

- Duo!

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse simplesmente, e entrou na casa, sem esperar que Heero o convidasse.

- Você veio terminar comigo. – ele disse simplesmente, se jogando no sofá e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Vim. – Duo parou na frente do sofá, entre as pernas abertas de Heero, esperando qualquer reação do japonês, mas o que veio dele não era, nem de longe, o que Duo esperava. Segundos depois, o japonês estava ajoelhado na sua frente, abraçado à sua cintura.

- Eu te amo.

- Heero...

- Te amo muito.

- Se levante. – falou, tentando, sem sucesso, levantar o japonês pelos braços.

- Não.

- Heero. – Duo tentou mais uma vez, e não teve sucesso. Se abaixou até ficar da altura do japonês e viu que lágrimas banhavam seus olhos. – Heero... eu nunca vi você chorar. – Heero o encarou, deixando, sem nenhum pudor, suas lágrimas caírem. – Você me ama? – Heero fez que sim com a cabeça e segurou a mão de Duo, a beijando levemente. – Você me ama muito?

- Amo. – ele disse e Duo sorriu, abraçando-o e escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço do japonês.

- Então eu não tenho escolha se não perdoá-lo. – um sorriso se formou na face de ambos, e sem mais demora, eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Sem desgrudar suas bocas, eles se levantaram. Os lábios se separaram, mas os olhos se uniram. Heero passou seu braço por baixo do joelho de Duo, o carregando até seu quarto. Heero o depositou cuidadosamente na cama, observando o rosto perfeito.

A mão tocou o rosto alvo e macio com delicadeza. Era incrível o quanto o amava! Duo era perfeito, ele era incrível. Ele era lindo, inteligente, sensível, carinhoso e incrivelmente amável. Era por isso que ele o amava e tinha certeza de que era amado em retorno. Tirou cuidadosamente a camisa de Duo, sendo ajudado pelo americano.

Aquela noite seria especial. Passou a mão em volta da cintura de Duo, o trazendo para mais perto de si. Suas formas se encaixaram com perfeição e um sorriso se formou no rosto de Duo quando suas mãos agarraram o pescoço de Heero.

Realmente, aquela noite seria inesquecível.

Heero sorriu ao ver o olhar cheio de luxúria de seu pequeno americano. Com uma carícia inestimável, ele começou a acariciar o corpo alvo e perfeito que já estava nu da cintura para cima, tomando cuidado, como se estivesse acariciando uma preciosa peça rara feita de cristal.

O ajeitou cuidadosamente na cama, enquanto palavras eram dirigidas a si.

- Ah, Heero... eu te amo tanto. – os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, mostrando todo o amor contido neles.

- Eu também te amo, Duo! Muito! – um grande silêncio se fez presente enquanto os olhos apenas se analisavam. – Duo, essa noite é especial. Vamos fazer dela a noite mais inesquecível da nossa vida.

Os olhos de Duo sorriram. Era tão bom ter Heero ao seu lado. Nada poderia estragar aquele momento, exceto por...

- "Heero! Você está aí? Heero, responda!" – o som da secretária eletrônica encheu o quarto, e logo em seguida a voz de Relena invadiu o lugar. No meio de toda aquela paixão eles não haviam ouvido o som do telefone tocando.

- Relena!

- "Heero! eu preciso falar com você! Você se esqueceu que nós tínhamos um compromisso hoje?... Heero Yuy! Atenda essa droga de telefone agora ou eu não respondo por meus atos! Eu sei que você está aí! Que maravilha de namorado eu fui arranjar!"

- Eu preciso atender! – ele disse, acariciando o rosto de Duo, como se fosse uma espécie de consolo. Mas isso não consolou Duo! Muito pelo contrário... Heero foi até o telefone, tirando-o do gancho, olhando fixamente para Duo que havia sentado na cama, se enrolando em uma coberta com um olhar raivoso que assustaria qualquer um. Mas para Heero foi apenas um sinal de que ele não gostou da interrupção do telefone. Ledo engano... – Alô! Relena!

- "Mas que droga, Heero! Eu estou tentando te ligar a horas!"

- Desculpe, Relena! Eu andei meio ocupado!

- "Não importa agora! Ainda dá tempo de você vir me buscar!"

- Buscar! Para quê? Eu não lembro de ter marcado nada para hoje! – deu mais uma olhada furtiva para Duo que continuava com a expressão assassina no rosto.

- "A festa da Dorothy! Dããããã! Meu Deus, Heero! seja um namorado melhor! Você anda muito desligado... não importa o que você vista. Põe qualquer coisa e vem para cá. Você nunca se importa com o que veste mesmo!"

- Agora? Impossível. Sinto muito, Relena!

- Vá! – as palavras saíram, mas não tais palavras não foram de Relena! E sim de Duo, que já tinha se levantado da cama e começava a se vestir de novo. – Vai! Sua namorada está te esperando!

- Relena, espera um pouco! – apertou o botão do mudo e colocou o telefone na mesa, ao lado do gancho, indo atrás de Duo que ajeitava seus cabelos, quase pronto para ir embora. – Eu não vou com ela! Eu vou ficar.

- Não. Vá! Sua namorada está te esperando.

- Isso é ridículo, Duo. Eu vou ficar aqui. Com você. E nós iremos consumar nosso amor.

- Que amor, Heero? Você ama a Relena, ou você já se esqueceu disso? – calçou seus sapatos e pegou suas coisas na cômoda, já pronto para ir embora.

- Você está louco? Eu amo você e só você!

- Não, Heero! você ama a Relena, caso contrário você já teria terminado com ela e nós ainda estaríamos juntos.

- Mas do que diabos você está falando! Nós estamos juntos! Eu não amo a Relena! E eu quero terminar com ela, mas é que...

- Mas é que nada, Heero! Eu entendi quando você veio até mim com esse seu falso amor, me dizendo que me amava e que queria ficar comigo, mas você tinha que se acertar com a Relena e que isso poderia demorar um "pouco"! – fez sinal com os dedos, mostrando as aspas das palavras. – Eu fui compreensivo, admita! Eu aceitei numa boa. Fiquei na surdina! Na sombra! Fui o resto! Ela era prioridade! E se Relena estivesse no meio era melhor eu nem estar perto. Eu entendi! Mas depois três semanas, Heero, não é mais um pouco. É definitivo. Eu estou pouco me lixando sobre o que vai acontecer com você e Relena! Estou pouco me lixando sobre qualquer coisa que você faça, Yuy!

- Do que você está falando?

- Não existe mais nós, Heero! Nunca existiu! O que existia era você e Relena! Eu fui o estepe! O reserva! Esperando inutilmente que Relena saísse de campo para que eu pudesse finalmente assumir um lugar que não era meu! E nunca será!

- Duo! Deus! Me ouça! Eu não amo Relena! Eu amo você! E eu juro! Por favor! Espere só mais um pouco! Eu juro que eu termino com ela ainda essa semana!

- Ou na outra! Ou na seguinte! "Me desculpe, Duo! eu não consegui! Ela está mal porque o cachorro dela morreu e ela não conseguiu comprar outro no mesmo dia porque a loja estava fechada!"! Quer saber, Heero? Espero que você e Relena vão para o inferno. Esqueça que eu nasci! Esqueça que algum dia nós nos conhecemos! Melhor! Finja que nunca me viu antes! – ele andou rápido até a porta do quarto, esbarrando em Heero propositalmente no caminho, mas antes que pudesse sair da casa, teve seu braço seguro.

- Você está louco! Isso não é verdade! Eu vou largar a Relena, eu juro! Só espere mais um pouco!

- Merda, Heero! Olhe ao redor. Vamos, olhe! – Heero olhou ao redor e não achou nada de diferente! Estavam na sala de sua casa. Morava sozinho desde que completara a maioridade e se mudado para Tóquio. – Olhe todas essas fotos. Olhe os vídeos! Olhe as gavetas! – olhou ao redor mais uma vez e não viu nada de diferente!

- Eu não vejo nada de diferente!

- Exato! Me diga, Heero, eu estou em alguma dessas fotos? – olhou para as mencionadas fotos que estavam por todo lugar! Abaixou a cabeça ao constatar a resposta.

- Não!

- E todos aqueles vídeos, Heero! Todos aqueles que você fez com seus amigos e com Relena. Eu apareço em algum deles?

- Não!

- E em todas essas gavetas! Há cartas que você manda para Relena. Bilhetes. Algum deles me envolve?

- Não!

- Então como você espera que eu aceite tal coisa? Como você quer que eu continue acreditando que você vai terminar com Relena para ficar comigo se você não quer? – a agressividade era visível em sua voz. Ele estava furioso. Depois de tudo, Heero ainda queria que ele acreditasse que ele iria terminar com Relena?

- Eu quero! Eu juro que quero! Eu te amo!

- Você pode me amar, mas você ama mais Relena do que eu. Não dá mais, Heero! Eu vou embora! E quero que você finja que nunca me conheceu. Que nunca me viu. E principalmente esqueça que nós um dia sequer tivemos algum tipo de relação. – e com isso ele soltou seu braço, abrindo a porta e saindo. E quando já estava na calçada, Heero falou uma última vez.

- Você não me quer mais! Isso eu entendo! Mas eu não vou esquecer de você, nunca! você é a única pessoa que eu amo nesse mundo e irá continuar assim... mas por favor, vamos continuar nossa amizade. – Duo se virou para falar uma última vez. E uma última vez olhar nos olhos de Heero, que no momento estavam temerosos e tristes.

- Que amizade, Heero? Eu não lembro um único dia em que nós nos falamos. Muito pelo contrário. Sabe do que eu me lembro? De você e seu grupinho de riquinhos se achando os melhores e ignorando todos ao seu redor, inclusive eu. Eu lembro, Heero, dos seus amiguinhos xingando todos aqueles que consideravam inferiores a vocês, inclusive eu. Também não me lembro de nenhuma vez, você demonstrar qualquer afeto por mim. Qualquer interesse que mostrasse que você realmente queria ficar comigo... você deve ter acordado um dia e pensado: "Eu vou pegar o amigo bonitinho do Trowa, já que a vaca da Relena não quer dar para mim! Assim eu fico com dois ao mesmo tempo! Um para me satisfazer na cama e o outro a quem eu possa mostrar publicamente! Olhe o lado bom! Pelo menos ele é gostoso!" – falou as últimas gritando, furioso. A raiva o deixando em forma de palavras e a tristeza em forma de lágrimas. – QUER SABER A VERDADE, YUY? EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ E SEUS AMIGUINHOS ESNOBES SE FODAM!  
- DUO! Espere! – mas já era tarde demais e Duo já tinha ido embora correndo, fora da vista de Heero, o deixando ali, encarando nada mais que a escuridão da noite e os vizinhos curiosos que tinham saído de sua casa para descobrir o motivos dos gritos.

Heero foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som de seu celular tocando no seu bolso. O pegou mecanicamente, olhando no visor.

Relena!

Tinha esquecido totalmente dela. Atendeu o telefone, ainda parado na porta, sendo alvo dos olhares dos vizinhos que fofocavam sobre o fato de um garoto de 18 anos estar parado na porta de sua casa, vestido apenas com as calças, um garoto de 17 que tinha acabado de sair gritando, dizendo que não queria mais nada com ele e que ele podia ficar com a própria namorada. Isso realmente era algo muito estranho.

Atendeu o telefone, não querendo nem saber o que Relena queria, apenas disse algo e desligou o telefone na cara dela.

"Agora não é hora!"

Heero, depois da cena de Duo, achou melhor as coisas esfriarem um pouco, antes que fosse falar com Duo para tentar reajustar as coisas. Tanto pelo fato de que Duo não foi para o colégio nos três dias seguidos.

Doera ver que o que Duo falara era verdade, todos os de seu grupo eram metidos, ignorantes e esnobes, com exceção de Trowa. Eles xingavam todos ao seu redor, humilhando outros. Mas o que Heero percebera era que Duo era o alvo favorito de todos.

- Ele é um idiota, já perceberam? – Relena perguntou, abrindo o seu armário em um dos corredores do colégio. Ela era o centro de todos, enquanto ele e Trowa estavam encostados em um canto, apenas ouvindo.

- É claro que sim. Pelo amor de Deus! Quem não percebe é mais imbecil que ele! – Relena olhou para Dorothy de maneira irritada. Estava claro que a garota só havia falado isso para imitar Relena. Ela era uma boa amiga, mas era idiota!

- Parem de falar do garoto! O que ele fez de tão ruim?

- Você tá me sacaneando, Zechs! Pelo amor de Deus! Olhe só para ele! – ela falou, apontando para o final do corredor, onde Duo estava conversando com Quatre em frente ao armário do loirinho. Finalmente Trowa e Heero saíram do seu estado de estupor, ouvindo atentamente o que os outros diziam, e enquanto isso, Trowa não resistiu, começando a andar lentamente em direção ao loirinho e ao americano. – Que tipo de homem que se preze usa uma trança tão longa e feminina como aquela? – falou, fechando seu armário com força e se escorando nele. Seu irmão lhe lançou um olhar zangado e ela logo se desculpou, já que seu irmão também tinha cabelo longo. – Oh! Ok, ok, desculpe, mas você tem que concordar que ele não parece muito hétero.

Ignorando ao comentários feitos por Relena, Trowa apenas andou até os dois, cumprimentando Duo e indo direto para Quatre. Não era segredo para ninguém que eles estavam juntos, afinal, fazia séculos que não se via preconceitos, muito pelo contrário. Ver dois homens juntos era tão normal quanto ver um homem e uma mulher juntos, ou talvez até mais.

Heero continuava lá, parado no armário, apenas contemplando Duo de longe, pensando no que ia fazer.

- Lá vai ele com aquele loiro. – Noin comentou, indo discretamente para mais perto de Zechs.

- Eu convidei o Winner para fazer parte do nosso grupo, mas ele não aceitou, ele prefere fazer par com a ralé do Maxwell.

- Parece que Barton não se importa. – os olhares se voltaram, depois da fala de Dorothy, para Heero, esperando que ele comentasse alguma coisa, mas ele apenas ficou calado, observando Duo.

- Bom dia, amor! – Trowa falou, beijando a bochecha de Quatre, para logo depois beijar sua boca.

- Bom dia, Trowa! – o moreno acariciou o rosto do loirinho, sentindo a pele macia. Palavras não eram necessárias naquela relação, e Duo, ao constatar isso, sentiu-se frustrado, já que em sua relação com Heero, palavras não era suficientes.

E com isso em mente, a raiva voltou a si como a três dias atrás, e ele, colérico, olhou involuntariamente para Heero.

Seus olhares se encontraram e amor e raiva foram trocados.

- Heero! Você está bem? – Relena perguntou, balançando a mão na frente de seus olhos, tentando desviar sua atenção. Heero segurou sua mão e a tirou de seu alcance, andando em direção à Duo. – O que ele vai fazer?

Heero andou temeroso em direção à Duo, que continuava parado na frente do armário do loirinho encarando Heero com um ódio inimaginável naqueles olhos violetas.

Já Trowa e Quatre se afastaram de Duo ao perceber a aproximação de Heero. os dois sabiam bem que do jeito que aqueles dois estavam tudo o que sairia dali eram faíscas de puro ódio e puro amor.

- Duo... me escute, por favor... – Heero começou, mas foi rudemente interrompido por Duo.

- Não! Tudo o que você tinha para me dizer eu já escutei, e várias e várias vezes.

- Por favor! Me dê mais uma última chance. Eu juro que se você fizer isso, eu termino com Relena ainda hoje. Eu juro... só... me dê mais uma chance.

- Esqueça, Yuy! – ele começou a andar para longe dele sendo seguido pelo olhar de Heero, que entrou em estado de estupor ao ouvir as palavras de Duo que saíram cheias de emoção. Quando finalmente saiu de seu estado de choque, ele saiu correndo atrás de Duo, que já estava quase chegando na sala de WuFei.

Ao ver Heero correndo atrás de Duo, Quatre e Trowa o seguiram, e ao notar a mudança de ambiente, Relena e sua turma saíram atrás deles, ainda pensando que Heero estava mexendo com Duo.

- Duo! por favor, eu só quero outra chance! Se você me aceitar de volta eu termino com Relena agora! neste exato momento.

- Não! Já disse! Eu não quero mais nada com Você! ACABOU! Já disse! Faça o que você quiser da sua vida, só não me envolva no meio!

- Parece que ele realmente conseguiu irritar Maxwell! – Catherine, que havia acabado de chegar, comentou. Assim como os outros, ela também havia deduzido que Heero estava irritando Duo.

- Espero que depois dessa Maxwell mude de escola.

- Você só tem inveja dele, Relena! – a garota olhou com ódio para o irmão, que sorriu sarcástico, e chegou bem perto dela, falando em seu ouvido. – Inveja porque ele tem olhos mais bonitos que o seu. Porque ele tem um corpo mais bonito que o seu. Porque ele tem a pele mais bonita que a sua. Porque há mais gente achando ele lindo do que você. Porque o cabelo dele deixa todos deslumbrados e o seu é opaco e sem vida! Você tem inveja porque ele é um deus e você é apenas uma reles mortal que atrai o olhar de todos, mas todos amam a ele... todos!

- Cala a boca, Zechs! Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Você sabe, Relena. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Duo! Pelo amor de Deus! Pelo amor que nós temos um pelo o outro... me perdoe.

- Que amor, Heero? aquilo que nós tínhamos não podia ser chamado de amor. Se você me amasse nós ainda estaríamos juntos e você não estaria aqui! Se você me amasse, teria terminado com Relena naquela noite, quando ela ligou.

- Duo! entenda! Eu só queria...

- Você não queria porra nenhuma. Eu já entendi demais. Suportei demais. Fui contra meus princípios, minhas vontades, tudo porque eu acreditava que eu teria minha vez.

- Você terá sua vez, Duo. agora! é só me perdoar.

- Então é melhor você dar a minha chance para Relena. Assim ela pode ficar mais tempo com você do que ela ficou.

- Não! Eu não quero ficar com ela! Eu já disse! Eu quero ficar com você! – sua voz se alterou consideravelmente, mas não foi suficiente para que o grupinho maravilha ouvisse. Heero estava com raiva, mas não de Duo, e sim de si mesmo. Porque era tão difícil assim terminar com Relena? Ele amava Duo, não amava? Duo começou a andar de novo, mas foi impedido por Heero que se pôs na sua frente. A expressão de Duo se alterou, mostrando toda a raiva que ele tinha. E para descontar toda a sua cólera, sua mão encontrou o rosto de Heero em forma de tapa.

- Aí está sua reposta!

- Quem você pensa que é? Você acha que tem moral suficiente para tratar Heero assim? – o olhar de Duo encontrou o de Relena, que acabara de chegar, em um desafio. A garota se assustou com o olhar do outro, mas não se alterou. Ela não ia bancar a fraca.

- Pronto, Yuy! Aí está sua musa! Vamos, ela está te esperando! Ou vai me dizer que você vai largar ela? – olhou desafiadoramente para Heero. Em seu interior ele realmente queria que Heero fizesse aquilo. Seria a chance dele, mas no fundo ele sabia que Heero não iria fazer isso.

- Você está louco? É claro que Heero não vai me largar. Nós nos amamos, não é mesmo, amor?

- É, Yuy! Vocês se amam, não é mesmo?

- Não ligue para ele. Nós dois sabemos que vamos ficar juntos até a morte. – e com essas últimas palavras, Relena saiu puxando Heero para longe de Duo. as lágrimas abandonaram os olhos violetas junto com as palavras que fizeram Heero se arrepender de não ter ficado e dito não.

- Você acaba de perder sua chance, Yuy!

- Duo, se acalme... – o loirinho falou, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Duo, acariciando suas costas.

- Depois de tudo, Quatre. Depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos. Ele me enrolou. E eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar.

- Duo! Olhe para mim. – Duo fez o que lhe foi dito e encarou os olhos azuis. A face do loirinho estava triste, demonstrando que a tristeza de Duo também o afetara. Desde o início Quatre queria que os dois ficassem juntos, embora soubesse que isso seria difícil e que Duo iria sofrer muito. – Não chore... você sabia que isso ia acontecer, não sabia? E mesmo assim você quis continuar. Então não tem porquê se arrepender. Não lembre dos maus momentos, se lembre dos momentos de felicidade que você passou ao lado de Heero.

- Eu sei, Quatre! Eu sei! Mas é que é tão difícil... eu amo ele muito... mas eu não quero continuar sendo enganado. Eu prefiro ficar sem ele...

- Duo! Você está bem? – a voz de WuFei preencheu o lugar.

- WuFei! – Duo se levantou da cadeira onde estava na sala de WuFei e foi de encontro ao garoto, que estava parado na porta. O abraçou fortemente, se pondo a chorar em seus ombros. Duo chorou copiosamente, enquanto WuFei o levava de volta para a cadeira onde ele estava sentado antes.

- Calma! Me diga o que aconteceu... – WuFei ficou de frente para ele, ajoelhado no chão. Duo estava em um estado de nervos que ele nunca havia visto antes.

- Hee... Hee... ro... nós... aca... – ao constatar o fato de que Duo, do jeito que ele estava, não ia conseguir contar nada para ele, WuFei achou melhor procurar respostas com Quatre.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Quatre narrou tudo o que aconteceu. Desde o rompimento deles na casa de Heero, até a cena que Duo havia feito no corredor.

- E agora ele está assim.

- Do jeito que ele está ele não vai ser capaz de fazer nada. – acariciou o rosto de Duo calmamente, o consolando. O garoto de olhos violetas sorriu. Não era um dos sorrisos alegres que ele dava, e sim um sorriso triste. WuFei já ia se levantar de novo para abraçar Duo quando o mesmo se levantou às pressas, e saiu correndo para o banheiro da sala. – Duo? O que aconteceu?

- Meu Deus! Duo, você está bem? – Quatre se juntou à WuFei na porta do banheiro, que estava entreaberta. Duo se encontrava no chão, encostado na parede, ao lado do vaso sanitário, abraçando suas pernas... – ele vomitou...

- Droga! Duo! – WuFei foi até o moreno e o abraçou. – Você não está nada bem. Toda essa tristeza o afetou, né?

- Acho melhor mandá-lo para casa! Ele não está nada bem... Treize pode cuidar dele.

- Treize não está em casa, Hilde saiu para resolver alguns assuntos e os outros estão na escola. Não há ninguém no orfanato agora. Acho melhor eu levá-lo até a enfermaria. Assim podem dar um remédio para ele dormir até eu ir embora e levá-lo comigo.

- Ok, então. Eu vou indo, Duo. No intervalo eu juro que vou lá com você, está bem? – Duo fez que sim com a cabeça e observou o amigo sair da sala.

- Vamos indo, Duo? – ele levantou Duo, o apoiando em si e se dirigindo pra fora da sala, em direção a enfermaria. Quatre se levantou também e ajudou WuFei a tirar Duo da sala, mas quando seu objetivo estava cumprido ele seguiu pelo lado oposto, se despedindo. WuFei levou Duo até a enfermaria tranqüilamente. Ele abriu a porta, deixando Duo entrar no recinto e ele prontamente recebido por uma das enfermeiras. – Será que você poderia deixar ele ficar aqui um pouco? Ele não está muito bem e eu não acho recomendável ele ir para a aula. Assim que terminar de dar minha última aula eu venho buscá-lo – a enfermeira fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou Duo pela mão, levando-o até uma das salas da enfermaria.

:3 :3 :3

Duo dormiu a maior parte do tempo em que ficou na enfermaria, e quando finalmente acordou, ele já estava em seu quarto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, esfregando-os. Decidiu não se levantar, uma vez que suas costas doíam. Achou que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão no caminho de casa.

Ele ficou ali, parado, com a dor em suas costas, mais especificamente na base da coluna. Não demorou muito para que a dor passasse, então ele finalmente se levantou, se embrulhando com o lençol por causa do frio que fazia.

Mal sentou-se e sentiu sua bexiga incomodá-lo. Ele precisava esvaziá-la. o mis rápido que pôde ele foi até o banheiro, sentindo-se tonto.

Quando sua bexiga estava finalmente seca, ele voltou para o quarto, ao mesmo tempo que Treize entrava no cômodo.

- Duo? Você já acordou? – questionou, descendo as escadas.

- Já.

- Se sente melhor? WuFei me contou o que aconteceu... – Treize disse pesaroso, se aproximando do americano que já estava deitado de novo na cama.

- Eu estou meio triste... só isso.

- E seu mal estar?

- Não foi nada. Eu devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem.

- Entendo. Então eu vou preparar uma sopa para você.

- De letrinhas? – o americano perguntou animado, e foi com um sorriso que Treize respondeu.

- É claro.

- Mas tem que ter todas, porque não...

- Não é a mesma coisa se você não puder escrever seu nome. Eu sei... não se preocupe.

- Certo. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Não vai demorar. – ele disse, saindo apressado do quarto, deixando Duo sozinho lá dentro.

Ele sentia-se péssimo. Estava sofrendo.

Ele amava tanto Heero. Mas aquilo não podia continuar. Ele havia sido enrolado demais.

Não suportava ser o estepe. Ele não queria viver na sombra de Relena esperando pelo o que sobrasse de Heero. Ele queria o moreno todo para ele e só para ele.

Cobriu a cabeça com o lençol quando sentiu a dor na sua coluna voltar lentamente. O que diabos tinham feito com ele naquela enfermaria?

A dor em sua coluna continuou lá por mais algum tempo, e foi com certo esforço que ele se sentou em sua cama o mais rápido possível, uma vez que não queria demonstrar que estava mau para Treize, e o moreno entrava naquele exato momento no quarto com uma bandeja em suas mãos.

- Trouxe sua sopa. – ele disse, descendo calmamente as escadas enquanto Duo estendia e balançava seus braços de modo infantil, querendo alcançar Treize.

- Sopa de letrinhas! Sopa de letrinhas! – exclamou quando o moreno se aproximou, colocando a bandeja em seu colo, se sentando na cama. Duo abriu a boca e Treize entendeu o recado, pegando a colher cheia de sopa e a levou até a boca de Duo, que engoliu tudo com muito gosto. – Gostoso!

- Acha? – Duo balançou a cabeça afirmando, e pegou a colher das mãos de Treize, procurando as letras que formavam seu nome e o escrevendo em um canto do prato. Treize olhou-o, sentindo-se encher de uma felicidade incomparável. Ele amava muito seu filho. Duo o conquistara desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nele. Era um ótimo filho, nenhum outro pai poderia querer melhor, e foi com felicidade que notou que o mesmo tipo de olhar nos olhos de Duo, e sem aviso, o americano tirou a bandeja de cima de si, se jogando nos braços de Treize, se sentindo protegido.

- Eu te amo muito... pai...

:3 :3 :3

Dois dias depois...

- Duo, você está bem? – WuFei perguntou, batendo de leve na porta do banheiro, onde estivera nos últimos minutos.

- Estou, eu só... – ele falou, mas parou no meio da frase. WuFei também pôde perceber que a voz do americano estava ligeiramente embargada, o que o fez se preocupar ainda mais.

- Duo, se você não me disser o que está acontecendo eu vou entrar. – disse, com a voz nervosa, o que demonstrava que ele estava prestes a arrombar a porta do banheiro e levar Duo a um hospital se o americano tivesse um único corte no dedo mindinho. Ele olhou para o lado, pedindo uma ajuda silenciosa a Treize, que estava parado no corredor, observando tudo de cenho franzido.

- Pronto. – o americano disse, saindo do banheiro com sua mochila pendurada no ombro e com um sorriso no rosto. WuFei respirou aliviado e pegou o americano pelo braço, o puxando até a sala de jantar, onde as crianças já estavam sentadas na mesa, tomando café.

- Sente-se. Eu e Treize temos um anuncio a fazer. – ele falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o que atiçou a curiosidade de Duo. WuFei foi até a cabeceira da mesa juntamente com Treize, que continuava olhando para Duo de cenho franzido, o que fez o americano sentir um calafrio subir-lhe pela espinha, que por sinal, estava com a dor que lhe tornara familiar nos últimos dois dias. Treize finalmente desviou seu olhar de Duo, se virando para os outros que estavam à mesa, o que incluía Hilde.

- Eu e WuFei temos uma boa notícia para dar a vocês.

- E qual seria? – Hilde perguntou, curiosa. O sorriso de WuFei aumentou e ele falou sem cerimonias.

- Eu e Treize vamos ter outro filho. – suas faces ficaram iluminadas por seu grande sorriso, que logo foi compartilhado por Duo, Treize, Hilde e algumas crianças mais velhas que entendiam o que aquilo quer dizer.

- O que isso quer dizer? – o pequeno Solo perguntou, puxando a mana da camisa de Duo.

- Significa que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho. – o americano falou sorrindo e logo pegou o pequeno nos braços, rodando-o, mas parou quase imediatamente quando sentiu uma tontura tomar conta de seu corpo. – Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – Duo falou para WuFei, ainda com Solo em seus braços.

- Mesmo? – fez que sim com a cabeça e abraçou forte o chinês.

- Tio WuFei, cadê o bebê? – Solo perguntou, procurando, inutilmente, pelo bebê.

- Ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para chegar. – o chinês respondeu, acariciando os cabelos do loirinho.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não vai demorar muito, eu juro.

- Gente, desculpa estragar a festa, mas WuFei ainda precisa ir trabalhar e Duo ainda precisa ir para o colégio. – Treize falou, dando um beijo na testa de Solo e o tirando do colo de Duo, fazendo um gesto de mão para que ele fosse até Hilde, que ia prepará-los para irem para a escola. – Vamos. – ele falou, evitando olhar para Duo. WuFei seguiu na frente, indo buscar sua coisas na sala, deixando Duo e Treize sozinhos.

- Pai...

- Sim? – o moreno perguntou, com sua voz normalmente calma.

- Eu fiz algo para decepcioná-lo? – perguntou temeroso. Ele amava muito Treize, e era a única pessoa naquele mundo que ele não gostaria de decepcionar. Treize soltou um suspiro e se virou para Duo, segurando seus ombros. Encarou os olhos violetas e sem aviso o abraçou.

- Você nunca faz nada errado, Duo. Nunca.

- Então não está bravo comigo?

- É claro que não. Eu, alguma vez, fiquei bravo com você? – Treize perguntou e Duo sorriu, sabendo a resposta.

- Não!

- Então... venha, vamos. – Duo pegou a mão que lhe era estendida e saiu junto com Treize de casa, encontrando WuFei já na garagem, esperando-os.

:3 :3 :3

- Sério? Meu deus! Seus pais queriam isso há anos.

- Eu sei. Vai ser demais!

- Vão me convidar para ser padrinho do bebê, não vão?

- Ora, seu loiro abusado. – Duo reclamou divertido, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ei! Eu fiz muito pela sua família.

- Tipo o que?

- Eu facilito o trabalho de WuFei.

- Como? – Duo perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu só tiro dez, então, é menos trabalho para WuFei corrigir minhas provas!

- Seu tonto. – falou, batendo de leve na testa dele.

- Mas, sério. Você está muito feliz, não é? Quer dizer, eu gostaria de ganhar mais um irmão e deixar de ser o caçula.

- Irmão de quem?

- Duo.

- Duo não tem um irmão. – o latino falou, se aproximando ainda mais dos dois e beijou Quatre, antes de se voltar para a conversa.

- Mas vou ter.

- Então quer dizer que seus pais conseguiram?

- Já estava na hora, não acha?

- Com certeza. – os dois falaram em uníssono, chamando a atenção de poucas pessoas que passavam por ali. Mas apenas uma havia parado para ouvir a conversa. Em um canto afastado, Heero estava encostado na parede, observando a cena. Toda a tristeza e frustração que um ser humano podia sentir estava dentro de Heero. Por quê ele fora tão idiota? Podia ter feito o que Duo pedira desde o início. Não era muita coisa, e Relena não ia fazer a mínima diferença para ele. Tocou o braço no lugar onde estava tatuado o nome de Duo, sentindo-se miserável. Levantou os olhos mais uma vez e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Trowa. O latino rapidamente inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu de perto dos dois, indo se encontrar com Heero.

- Eu não acredito que você chegou tão baixo a ponto de espiar ele de longe.

- Nem eu, meu amigo.

- Eu avisei, não é?

- Avisou. Ele avisou. Todos me avisaram. Ele me deu ais chances do que eu realmente merecia.

- Ainda bem que você reconhece que é um lixo.

- Agradeço a ajuda.

- Disponha.

- E então, quais são as novidades?

- Ele se recuperou bem rápido de você...

- Eu percebi.

- E ele vai finalmente ganhar um irmão.

- Mesmo? E por quê esse "finalmente"?

- Faz quatro anos que eles tentam engravidar.

- Wow!

- Pois é.

- Então. Ele está bem? Fisicamente falando.

- Esse é um ponto delicado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele não disse que estava mau, mas há alguns dias ele passou mau e ele parece estar mais pálido. – Trowa falou e Heero olhou para trás, olhando Duo a medida que se afastavam.

- Ele parece mais bonito para mim.

- ...

- O que foi?

- Nada, eu só...

- Só... – insistiu e viu Trowa soltar um suspiro.

- Só estava pensando em algo.

- Hn.

- Vamos.

- Certo.

:3 :3 :3

Duo continuava conversando com Quatre na frente de seu armário. Eles ainda tinham bastante tempo antes da aula começar. Seus assuntos seguiam-se sempre para o rumo do novo irmão de Duo, que ele esperava que fosse uma menina.

O americano estava feliz. Extremamente feliz, e Heero nem mesmo passava por sua cabeça. E outra pessoa, fora daquele circulo de amizade, percebeu isso.

E foi com um grande sorriso vitorioso que ele decidiu usar aquilo a seu favor.

Uma mão forte tocou o ombro de Quatre, tirando ambos de seus assuntos, observando a pessoa que estava parada atrás deles.

- Quatre, será que você poderia vir comigo? Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos do conselho de classe. – o professor disse, referindo-se ao loirinho.

- É claro. Até a aula, Duo.

- Até depois. – Quatre seguiu o professor enquanto Duo ficou para trás, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Decidiu por guardar suas coisas e esperar pela sua próxima aula na sala de WuFei, o paparicando. Colocou os livros que carregava dentro do armário e o fechou, virando-se para seguir até a sala de seu pai, mas um braço forte e um corpo musculoso impediram sua passagem.

Duo observou com desgosto a pessoa que bloqueava seu caminho. Soltou um suspiro inconformado, tentando desviar dela sem causar problemas.

Foi com desgosto que percebeu que ela não estava disposta a deixá-lo passar, uma vez que ele não deixava-o ir mais à frente, bloqueando seu caminho com seu corpo. Encostou-se no armário e perguntou, inconformado.

- O que você quer, Zechs?

- Quer sair comigo um dia desses?

CONTINUA... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ai Shiteru Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Vocês já estão carecas de saber que GW não me pertence, nem o Heero, nem o Trowa, o Quatre, o WuFei, o Zechs, ou nem mesmo o Treize. Mas o Duo é parcialmente meu... na minha mente insana... quem sabe se eu for implorar para Sunrise? Não, isso eu já tentei... chorar na perna dos criadores? Também já tentei, mas quando as minhas lágrimas mancharam os esboços de yaois deles de 1x2 e 3x4 deles para um novo mangá, eu fui juridicamente proibida de chegar perto do prédio da Sunrise, então só me resta escrever as minhas amadas fics T.T.  
Aviso: essa fic possui palavreado pesado.

O MPREG já é aquele negócio conhecido: normal... super evolução... simples homens engravidando normalmente... blábláblá

:3 :3 :3

"Nunca irei deixá-lo... pois quero sempre acordar dentro deste coração..."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 3 – Sozinho no Maravilhoso

- Você só pode estar ficando louco. Me deixa passar. – Duo disse, tentando empurrar o loiro para longe.

- Não até ter minha resposta.

- Que resposta? – ele perguntou inconformado quando viu que o loiro o estava encurralando e não iria, de jeito nenhum, deixá-lo passar.

- Você vai sair comigo?

- Deixe de brincadeira! Eu quero passar. – falou, ligeiramente rude, o que fez Zechs suspirar.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não vou sair daqui até você dizer que vai sair comigo.

- Saco! Isso é mais uma daquelas suas brincadeiras que você arma com sua irmã? Só saiba que meu humor não é o melhor agora.

- Minha irmã? Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. E isso não é uma brincadeira. Eu quero saber se você quer sair comigo. Em um encontro, Maxwell. – Duo suspirou. O que ele faria para calar a boca do loiro? Sentiu-se mais frustrado ainda quando sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, e rapidamente. Ele precisava se livrar de Zechs.

- Tá bom! Eu saio com você. Agora me deixa passar. – um sorriso se formou no rosto de Zechs e saiu da frente de Duo, deixando-o passar. Duo seguiu para a sala de WuFei, fazendo uma rápida parada no banheiro, deixando um Zechs extremamente sorridente para trás. Ele conseguira um encontro com Duo. Aquele já era meio caminho andado.

:3 :3 :3

Duo entrou na sala de WuFei, a encontrando vazia. Olhou ao redor e como não viu ninguém, decidiu sentar-se à mesa de WuFei e esperá-lo. A já conhecida dor nas costelas voltou, deixando-o desconfortável. Ele não sabia o porquê da dor, mas algo ele sabia: ele nunca mais colocaria os pés na enfermaria daquele colégio. Com a dor que ele sentia nas costas, uma das enfermeiras provavelmente o havia deixado cair da cama.

Talvez fosse melhor procurar um médico. Tanto para tratar de sua coluna, tanto para ver o porquê de urinar tanto.

Ouviu a porta lateral da sala de WuFei, a que dava acesso ao banheiro, se abrir, mostrando a figura do chinês.

- Ah, olá, Duo. – ele falou, e Duo se levantou da cadeira dele, deixando-o sentar-se, o que ele rapidamente fez.

- E aí, como o nosso novo membro da família está indo? – ele perguntou, fazendo um carinho na barriga de WuFei, que continuava do mesmo tamanho.

- Consumindo líquidos demais. – ele disse, fazendo uma careta. – Eu tenho que parar de beber tanta água. – ele falou, mas se contradisse, se levantando e pegando uma garrafa de água de cima de uma mesa. Duo apenas sorriu, sentando-se na mesa. – Então, você vai ter treino de basquete hoje?

- Vou. E você vai ficar aqui até que horas?

- Não sei. Eu tenho que corrigir algumas provas. Talvez eu vá assistir seu treino.

- Mesmo? Pena que você não pode jogar. – falou, se inclinando sobre a mesa, quase deitando. Suas costelas reclamavam. Talvez fosse melhor não ir para o treino. Mas se ele fizesse isso, ele não poderia ir para o campeonato. Merda de vício por basquete.

- Jogar basquete? Talvez só daqui a um ano.

- Pena! E então. Diz aí, Fei-Fei. Quantas tentativas foram necessárias para que eu conseguisse um irmão? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. A cara de WuFei tomou uma expressão engraçada e ele bateu de leve na cabeça de Duo.

- Seu americano safado! Isso é pergunta que se faça? Vai pra sua aula que é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto. Duo saiu da sala, deixando WuFei para trás com um sorriso.

:3 :3 :3

- Por quê está tão feliz? Pensei que odiava o treino de basquete. – o latino falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. Viu o grande sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele amarrava os longos cabelos.

- Eu vou sair com alguém. – ele disse simplesmente, pronto para ir para o vestiário, se trocar. Ele se pôs a andar e Trowa o seguiu.

- Mesmo? Quem?

- Segredo.

- Isso não vai prestar. Deixa eu adivinhar. É alguém que Relena não gosta? Você só faz isso para irritar ela, não é, Zechs?

- Não dessa vez. – o loiro falou, pegando sua bola de basquete em sua mochila e treinando quique com ela durante o caminho. – Eu realmente gosto dessa pessoa. Só demorei tanto porque eu tinha que esperar ela sair da antiga relação dela.

- Wow! Você está encantado, hein?

- Essas coisas você não pode evitar, não é mesmo?

- Concordo. – o moreno falou, deixando seu pensamento viajar até Quatre. Só Deus sabe o que ele tivera que passar para ficar com o loiro.

- E aí, vai assistir o treino?

- Não sei. Acho que não. Vou ter que passar em uma loja antes de voltar para casa e comprar um presente de aniversário para minha irmã.

- Beleza, então. Te vejo amanhã. – o loiro falou, dando um tchau para Trowa e entrou no vestiário. Largou sua mochila em um canto e tirou seu uniforme de lá de dentro. Se vestiu rapidamente e antes que saísse do vestiário, ele avistou uma figura conhecida. Muito conhecida, na verdade. Ele se aproximou de Duo, que já estava vestido e agora arrumava algumas coisas em seu armário. – Oi. – Duo se virou para ver quem o chamava e foi com desgosto que ele encontrou Zechs, parado ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- O que você quer?

- Nada. Não posso vir conversar com você sem que eu queira alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, não.

- Estou ofendido.

- Então consegui meu intento. – ele falou, empurrando Zechs para um lado e saiu do vestiário, se juntando ao resto dos jogadores na quadra. Antes de chegar perto do treinador, ele pôde avistar a figura de WuFei na arquibancada, e foi com um grande sorriso que ele acenou para ele.

- Sabe, você se dá muito bem com um professor como Chang. Isso é extremamente estranho. – o loiro falou, se aproximando mais uma vez de Duo.

- Ele é meu pai, seu tonto. – respondeu com arrogância, o que pareceu funcionar, uma vez que o loiro se calou. Mas o efeito não demorou muito, já que, um tempo depois, o loiro voltou a falar.

- Vocês não parecem nada igual.

- Eu sou adotado. Agora cala a boca. Você me irrita.

- Desculpe.

Zechs se calou enquanto o treinador dava as instruções de o que fazer naquele treino. O que consistia em separar todo o time em dois grupos e treinar para o campeonato.

Eles jogaram normalmente, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente. Tudo sob o olhar de WuFei, que parecia mais uma leoa protegendo seu filhote.

Duo ficou encarregado de marcar um dos componentes do time contrário, que estava prestes a fazer a cesta. Ele pulou e bloqueou a bola, que estava prestes a entrar, e a jogou longe, para que alguém de seu time a pegasse.

Mas não foi ninguém de seu time que a pegou. Segundos depois, Zechs ia vindo na direção de Duo, prestes a fazer a cesta. O americano correu em sua direção, quase roubando a bola do loiro. Pelo menos essa era sua intenção.

Todos naquela quadra puderam ver que o impacto seria inevitável. Até mesmo Zechs, uma vez que ele largou a bola e ao se chocar com Duo, ele segurou o americano em seus braços, protegendo-o do choque. Duo, por sua vez, se encolheu rapidamente, tentando proteger todas as partes importantes de seu corpo, mas ao invés de fazer isso, ele apenas se encolheu em posição fetal, já nos braços de Zechs, e protegeu apenas seu ventre como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Os dois foram ao chão e foram empurrados pela força da queda até que fossem parados por uma das arquibancadas de concreto da quadra. As costas de Zechs bateram fortemente contra os bancos de concreto, enquanto Duo estava perfeitamente seguro no colo de Zechs, ainda protegendo seu ventre o máximo possível.

WuFei se levantou em um sobressalto quando viu a queda de Duo e Zechs. Com uma pressa extrema, ele desceu a arquibancada correndo, entrando na quadra e abrindo espaço em volta da pequena multidão que se formava em volta dos dois.

Duo e Zechs ainda estavam jogados no chão e Zechs ainda estava com suas costas machucadas pela arquibancada. Duo saiu de sua posição apenas para constatar que estava bem. Ele não havia sido atingido. Na verdade, estava muito bem. Foi só aí que ele notou que o loiro havia amortecido sua queda. Zechs estava de olhos fechados devido à dor nas suas costas. Duo saiu rapidamente de cima dele e tocou em seu rosto, fazendo Zechs abrir seus olhos e constatar que ele não estava desmaiado. O americano sorriu e abraçou o loiro, que não pôde retribuir o abraço devido às dores em seu corpo.

- Muito obrigado. Eu te devo essa.

- Eu vou cobrar. – ele se limitou a sorrir levemente. Duo se ajoelhou no chão, ainda sob o olhar da multidão e do de WuFei, que se aproximou.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Graças à ele. – apontou para Zechs e WuFei rapidamente agarrou suas mãos.

- Sangue. – WuFei disse em um tom urgente. Duo finalmente percebeu que suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue. O treinador se aproximou, analisando se Duo não tinha nenhum ferimento. O corpo do americano estava intacto. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: o sangue era de Zechs. Duo rapidamente foi até o loiro, constatando que as costas da camisa do loiro estava manchada de sangue.

- Alguém chame uma ambulância! – Duo gritou e um murmuro se foi ouvido.

- Não é preciso. Eu estou bem, viu? – ele tentou se levantar, mas foi impossível. Ele caiu sentado, batendo mais uma vez as costas na arquibancada. Ele soltou um grito alto, o que fez Duo se desesperar.

- Não se encoste na arquibancada. – WuFei falou preocupado. Ele ajudou Zechs a se inclinar, evitando que qualquer coisa encostasse nas costas dele.

- A ambulância já está vindo. – alguém disse, mas ninguém parou para ver quem foi. Duo tocou nos cabelos loiros de Zechs, os afagando. Havia sido culpa dele. Somente dele. Se ele não tivesse bloqueado aquela bola, isso nunca teria acontecido.

- Foi culpa minha.

- Não foi. – o loiro respondeu, movendo sua mão até a de Duo, a segurando. Como ele amava aquele garoto. – Eu é que não tenho freios... fico feliz de você não ter se machucado. Ele passou os minutos seguintes lá, segurando a mão do loiro enquanto sentia seu coração ser apertado pelos gemidos de dor baixos que Zechs soltava.

- A ambulância chegou. – WuFei disse, ajudando o treinador a levantar Zechs. Eles seguiram até a ambulância com Duo a seu encalço. Os médicos rapidamente chegaram até eles, acolhendo Zechs.

- Quem vai com ele? – o paramédico perguntou. Duo se adiantou, abrindo caminho por todos.

- Eu vou.

- Duo! – WuFei tentou evitar, mas já era tarde e Duo já estava dentro da ambulância, confortando Zechs. – Droga! Tome cuidado. – ele falou, desistindo. – Quando você sair do hospital me ligue para ir buscá-lo. – WuFei falou e Duo apenas acenou com a cabeça. Agora ele tinha que cuidar de Zechs.

:3 :3 :3

A noite já tinha caído quando Zechs finalmente saiu do exame médico.

Ele havia sido mandado para um dos quartos do hospital e recebido ordens para passar algumas noites lá, mas Zechs não estava nenhum pouco inconformado, uma vez que Duo havia acompanhado-o todo o tempo, sempre com seu sorriso.

- Você está bem? – Duo perguntou, sentado ao lado de Zechs.

- Com você aqui, como eu poderia não estar? – o loiro falou de um jeito carinhoso e Duo sorriu. Ele nunca havia percebido o quanto Zechs podia ser... carinhoso.

- É uma pena que você não possa jogar basquete tão cedo.

- Mas eu posso andar, se isso te faz feliz.

- Faz. Mas foi culpa minha. – o americano abaixou o olhar, o que fez o coração de Zechs se apertar.

- Não foi. A culpa foi minha. Já disse.

- ...

- Ei, Maxwell.

- Pode me chamar de Duo.

- Então, Duo. Quando você vai sair comigo? – o loiro perguntou de supetão e Duo se sobressaiu.

- O quê?

- Você disse que ia sair comigo se eu te deixasse passar. Lembra? – ele falou de um jeito calmo, o que fez Duo se assustar um pouco. Então ele não estava brincando?

- Você não estava brincando?

- É claro que não. E então, vamos sair um dia desses? Ou você vai me dizer que você estava mentindo? – Mentindo? Duo Maxwell nunca mentia. Nunca. E foi com esse pensamento na cabeça que Duo cedeu.

- Tudo bem. – o loiro sorriu e se ajeitou melhor na cama.

- Esse fim de semana. Tem uma festa na casa de Trowa pelo aniversário da Catherine.

- Eu sei, Trowa me convidou. Mas eu não ia.

- E por quê não?

- Fora Trowa e Quatre não iria ter ninguém que eu conheço lá. Além disso, a maioria das pessoas daquela festa não gosta de mim.

- Bem, eu vou estar lá e eu gosto de você. Isso não basta? – o loiro perguntou divertido e Duo sorriu.

- Basta sim.

- Então nós dois vamos nessa festa juntos.

- Certo. – Duo concordou, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira onde estava sentado. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e os dois desviaram seus olhares para a porta, onde WuFei entrava.

- Duo? Vamos? – o chinês chamou e Duo se levantou, dando tchau para Zechs com as mãos.

- Quando você vai receber alta? – perguntou, indo para o lado do pai.

- Sexta feira à tarde.

- Então até Sexta.

- Te pego às sete.

- Ok. Tchau! – se despediu e fechou a porta sob o olhar safado de WuFei.

- "Te pego às sete"? Você vai sair com ele?

- Ei! Pára com isso!

- Hein? Você vai? Você vai?

- Vou. Agora pára com isso.

- Você é rápido, hein. Só espero que esse não acabe que nem o outro.

- Não vai. Eu juro. Ele não tem namorada. – falou, ainda evitando o olhar de WuFei, mas não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao lembrar de Heero. Ele tinha sido um completo cafajeste com ele. Até mesmo a tatuagem que ele tinha feito no braço deveria ser falsa. Provavelmente era de rena. Maldito.

- Sabiam que duas pessoas tão bonitas quanto vocês não deviam estar andando sozinhos por aí? – a voz familiar chegou até seus ouvidos e eles sorriram ante o elogio.

- E um homem como você não pode andar por aí em um hospital cheio de enfermeiras sem o seu marido, sabia? – falou para Treize, entrelaçando suas mãos. – Sabia que o Duo arranjou um encontro?

- Encontro? Com quem? – o moreno indagou entusiasmado e Duo corou. Ele fizera alguma coisa em sua vida passada muito séria para merecer pais daquele tipo.

- Com Zechs Marquise.

- Quem é esse?

- Só um garoto muito bonito, inteligente, popular, rico e que veio parar no hospital por ter protegido Duo.

- Já gostei dele.

- Calem a boca! Os dois!

- Ele ficou irritado. – Treize provocou e viu que esse tinha sido o maior erro que ele cometera.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, Treize Kusherenada.

:3 :3 :3

- Você já comprou o presente da sua irmã? – Quatre perguntou para o moreno quando se levantou do sofá e foi até a estante, procurando o controle remoto.

- Já. Você vai estar lá, não vai?

- E eu posso dizer não? – soltou uma exclamação feliz quando finalmente achou o que procurava.

- Não pode... nós vamos assistir televisão? Pensei que íamos fazer... coisas mais interessantes.

- E vamos. Mas não quero ser eu a enfrentar a fúria de Rashid se ele nos ouvir.

- Rashid? E seus pais?

- Viajaram de novo.

- Santos Winners.

- Bem, não importa. – ligou a televisão, colocando em um canal qualquer e aumentou o volume o máximo possível. – E aí? Pronto?

- Sempre. – Trowa respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Quatre se aproximou lentamente e se sentou nas pernas do moreno, beijando-o sem cerimônias. Trowa envolveu a cintura do loiro, atravessando a barreiras da roupa e acariciando as costas de Quatre.

- Hn. Ahh! – gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Trowa descer até suas nádegas, as apertando. Seus lábios já estavam vermelhos e inchados e um fio de saliva já escapava pelo canto de sua boca.

- Mestre Quatre! – a voz irritada de Rashid chegou até seus ouvidos, fazendo os dois se separarem de modo quase desesperado. Aparentemente, o volume da televisão havia sido um erro, uma vez que não tinham ouvido os passos de Rashid se aproximando.

- Rashid!

- Sua mãe no telefone, Mestre. – ele falou severo, o que fez Quatre imaginar o quão bravo ele estava. Lhe estendeu o telefone, que Quatre logo pegou e atendeu, e foi para mais perto de Trowa, fazendo o moreno suar em antecipação. Desafiar Rashid não era algo bom a se fazer, principalmente quando isso envolvia Quatre. – Hn. – ele resmungou e Trowa continuou parado, sentado no sofá. Por quê ele se sentia como se fosse o namorado safado da garota inocente que havia sido pego pelo pai da mesma? Olhou para Quatre, que continuava falando com a mãe. Não demorou para que o loiro desligasse o telefone e se virasse os dois.

- Muito obrigado, Rashid.

- De nada, Mestre Quatre. – ele falou frio e pegou o telefone das mãos de Quatre, se virando para Trowa com um olhar ameaçador.

- Er... eu já vou indo, Quatre. – se apressou em dizer, recolhendo seu casaco de um canto do sofá se levantando do mesmo, indo até Quatre e beijou-o.

- Mas... ainda está cedo. – ele falou, querendo fazer Trowa ficar.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. Eu tenho que... hn... me encontrar com Zechs. – ele falou e rapidamente saiu.

- Rashid! – Quatre advertiu, vendo a cara de diversão do árabe. – Nunca mais faça isso de novo.

:3 :3 :3

O telefone tocou quatro vezes antes que alguém atendesse. Trowa soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele tentara ligar para Zechs, mas o loiro não atendia e aquela era a quarta vez que tentava ligar para Heero.

Parecia que todos eles estavam o evitando.

- Finalmente, Heero. Por quê você não atendeu o maldito telefone?

- "Relena". – falou simplesmente e Trowa suspirou. Relena estava se tornando um problema ultimamente.

- Eu tentei ligar para Zechs, mas eu não consegui.

- "Então você não soube?"

- Do quê?

- "O loiro foi parar no hospital!"

- O QUÊ? O que aconteceu?

- "Eu não sei direito, mas eu fui atrás dele quando o treino de basquete dele acabou e não tinha ninguém treinando, estavam todos conversando. Aí eu perguntei pelo Zechs e eles disseram que ele tinha ido parar no hospital por ter batido as costas na arquibancada por causa de uma queda."

- Por causa de uma queda? Só isso não machucaria as costas de Zechs.

- "Disseram que as costas dele estavam esfoladas. Pude até mesmo ver o sangue na arquibancada".

- Mas isso não é possível, a não ser que tivesse algum peso sobre e...

- "O que você disse?"

- Nada. E então, Heero. Não viu Duo lá? Ele faz basquete com o Zechs.

- "Não . – falou meio triste e Trowa percebeu que ele não devia ter falado aquilo. – Mas eu vi WuFei. Ele estava todo eufórico..."

- Hn.

- "E aí, devemos visitar ele?"

- O quê? – perguntou distraído. Se sua teoria estivesse certa, Duo estaria envolvido no acidente de Zechs.

- "Perguntei se devemos visitar ele".

- Ah, claro. Claro.

- "Que tal agora?"

- Pode ser. Não posso ver Quatre agora mesmo.

- "Se meteu em confusão com o Rashid de novo?"

:3 :3 :3

- E aí, já viu alguma coisa? – Quatre perguntou, olhando em volta, vendo os inúmeros bichos de pelúcia dispostos nas prateleiras. Quando Duo o havia chamado para sair depois da aula, nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que ele queria pedir ajuda para comprar um presente de aniversário para Catherine.

- Não. Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. Eu nem mesmo quero ir para essa festa.

- E por quê vai então?

- Só achei que seria falta de educação rejeitar o convite de Trowa, mas eu nem mesmo sei o que dar de presente para Catherine.

- Pegue uma galinha gigante e dê para ela. Ela vai entender o recado.

- Quatre! – advertiu com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Qual é! Sabe que eu tenho razão.

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso fazer isso!

- Por quê não?

- Não achei nenhuma. – o americano falou e Quatre riu. – Como acabou a confusão com Rashid?

- Levei um belo sermão. "Mestre Quatre! Como pôde trazer seu namorado para dentro da casa de seus pais e quase se deitar com ele no sofá? Eu estou muito decepcionado!"

- E o que mais?

- Não sei. Parei de ouvir depois disso.

- Boa decisão. O que você acha disso? – perguntou, pegando um panda enorme em mãos.

- Bonito demais para ela. Por quê não vai no centro da cidade e compra alguma bijuteria barata para ela?

- Já tentei. Todas pareciam muito verdadeiras. Eu quero algo que diga "Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim. Fui convidado e quis te dar um bom presente ao mesmo tempo que meu ódio ficasse visível".

- Já pensou em dar um faqueiro para a garota?

- Sabe que essa não é uma má idéia?

- Então, vai comprar alguma coisa ou nós vamos contratar um assassino de aluguel para dar de presente de aniversário para ela? É caro e ela vai saber o quanto você odeia ela.

- Não, acho que eu vou levar o panda.

- Tem certeza? Eu conheço um bom assassino.

- Tenho. – falou, indo em direção a uma das atendes à um canto e pedindo que ela embrulhasse o panda que ele pegara a um tempo atrás.

- Ainda dá tempo de mudar de idéia e contratar o assassino.

- Não. Por quê não aproveita essa idéia?

- Trowa fez questão de comprar o meu presente para que eu não fizesse algo desse tipo.

- Maldito latino. Eu estava começando a me divertir com essa idéia. – disse, pegando o embrulho que a atendente lhe entregava. – Para onde nós vamos, agora?

- Não sei. Quer tomar sorvete? Eu não quero voltar para casa e enfrentar o Rashid.

- Eu topo o sorvete.

:3 :3 :3

- Aqui está. – a garçonete entregou-lhe seus pedidos, lançando-lhes um olhar atrevido, mas os dois só a ignoraram, murmurando um "muito obrigado".

- E então, alguma novidade? - o loiro perguntou, comendo a cereja de seu sorvete.

- Não... – respondeu, se escorando na cadeira. Olhou para seu sorvete de forma estranha, olhando para o de Quatre em seguida...

Ele não estava se sentindo bem...

Ele se levantou rapidamente, desviando das pessoas em seu caminho.

Ele precisava achar o banheiro rapidamente.

Não demorou para o americano achar a porta do banheiro, e andando o mais rápido que pôde, ele abriu a porta de um dos reservados e só teve tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso sanitário antes de colocar para fora tudo o que tinha comido no café da manhã.

Quatre apareceu na porta do banheiro com seu semblante preocupado.

- Meu Deus, você está bem?

- Acho que sim...

- Você não está se sentindo bem, é isso?

- Eu acho que eu não devia ter comido o café da manhã que WuFei fez para mim. – ele sorriu e Quatre se aliviou. – Treize bem que me avisou.

- E então está tudo bem? Não acha melhor eu te levar para casa?

- Não. Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – Duo se levantou do chão, ajeitando suas roupas. Foi até a pia, impecavelmente limpa, e a abriu, limpando sua boca. – Mas eu não acho muito seguro tomar sorvete agora.

- Tem razão. Eu vou pagar a conta e nós podemos dar uma volta por aí, ok?

- Ok.

:3 :3 :3

Alguns minutos depois do incidente na sorveteria, Duo e Quatre chegaram à uma praça bastante movimentada devido ao horário. Andaram um pouco por ela, tento que desviar, na maioria das vezes, das crianças que brincavam uma com as outras e corriam despreocupadas pelo lugar sob o olhar dos pais, que às vezes, não conseguiam acompanhá-las para evitar que elas esbarrassem em alguém.

- Que tal ali? – Quatre perguntou, apontando para dois balaços à um canto que estavam vazios no momento. Duo apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, andando até o lugar e se sentando. Com seus pés ele começou a se embalar, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar.

Ele se sentia tão bem ali.

- Sobre o que nós vamos falar? – Duo indagou, se embalando mais forte.

- Sabia que Zechs Marquise, o irmão da Releka, foi internado ontem por causa de um acidente no basquete?

- Sabia. Eu estava lá.

- Sério? Pensei que já tivesse saído. Como foi que aconteceu?

- Eu estava bloqueando os jogadores, aí o Zechs veio na minha direção e não conseguimos evitar o impacto, então ele me protegeu da queda e bateu as costas na arquibancada.

- Então quer dizer que ele foi hospitalizado tentando proteger você? Como isso acabou? – perguntou curioso. Duo até mesmo estranhou o fato de Quatre não estar fazendo piadinhas irônicas ou maliciosas, mas continuou.

- Alguém chamou uma ambulância e eu fui com ele para o hospital. O médico disse que ele tinha que ficar algum tempo internado por causa dos cortes nas costas dele, mas sexta ele sai.

- Você foi com ele? Por quê?

- Porque ele me salvou, eu é que podia estar no hospital agora. Era eu que estava de costas para a arquibancada. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era levar ele até o hospital.

- Entendo. Mas... foi sério?

- Um pouco. O impacto foi forte, as costas dele não agüentaram. Ele não vai poder jogar basquete por algum tempo. Vai perder as finais.

- As finais? Já estamos na temporada de basquete?

- Quatre, você foi à todos os jogos da temporada.

- Eu pensei que eram internas.

- Parece que o que dizem sobre loiros é verdade.

- Ei!

- Brincadeira. – ele se balançou mais forte no balanço, gargalhando alto e lindamente graças à cara de ofendido que Quatre havia feito.

- Duo...

- Hn?

- Tem alguma coisa estranha em você.

- Estranha?

- É... você está mais... bonito. Fez alguma coisa?

- Aprecio o elogio, mas eu não fiz nada.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente.

- Bem, talvez seja o fato de que, depois de 17 anos, todas aquelas comidas gordurosas estão começando a fazer efeito.

- Tá dizendo que você está engordando.

- Estou. Um pouco, mas estou.

- Eu não acho, mas você está mais bonito.

- Não vou discordar de você... não dessa vez. – ele falou e Quatre soltou uma pequena risada. O loiro se levantou ao ver que algumas crianças olhavam para os balanços, cobiçosas. Uma delas sorriu e se aproximou, sentando no balanço que Quatre liberara.

Duo, ao ver as crianças, se levantou também, dando vaga para a garotinha que se aproximava.

- Crianças são lindas, não concorda? – perguntou ao loiro, que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu estava conversando com Trowa outro dia. – o loiro disse, fazendo Duo o encarar. Seu semblante estava sério e Duo soube que a conversa seria séria. – Eu disse para ele que queria filhos... o mais rápido possível.

- E ele não aceitou?

- Não, ele aceitou.

- E qual o problema, então?

- Ele quer um time de basquete. – falou, aliviando seu semblante pesado e sorrindo, descontraído.

- Seu loiro louco!

- O único problema é que depois do quarto, eu desisto.

- Tonto.

- E você, Duo? Quantos filhos você quer ter?

- Não sei... dois. E eu quero adotar um deles. Eu sei como é viver em um orfanato, não tendo figuras paternas para se inspirar.

- Meninos ou meninas?

- Não sei... acho que não importa.

- Sabe... esse é nosso último ano de colégio, depois vem a universidade... eu e Trowa estamos planejando nos casar depois do colégio... mas filhos... não tão cedo. Queremos terminar nossos estudos antes.

- Casar! Quatre, isso é ótimo!

- E você, Duo?

- Não sei. Eu adoraria ter filhos e me casar, mas... é impossível quando não tem alguém com quem você case e tenha filhos com você. – falou, meio triste. A verdade era que quando estava com Heero, ele sonhara em se casar com ele e ter filhos. Mas aquela era uma realidade que estava longe de acontecer.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. – falou, acariciando o ombro do amigo. Percebeu que o olhar do americano estava distante e que sua mão acariciava sua própria barriga, talvez de modo inconsciente.

Tinha algo de diferente ali.

:3 :3 :3

O telefone do quarto de Duo tocou, despertando o americano de seu sono. O maldito telefone sempre tocava, quem sabe não fosse melhor ele arrancar aquilo pelo fio antes de atender?

Desistiu da idéia, uma vez que da última vez que ele tinha feito aquilo, WuFei quase arrancou seu pescoço. Se decidiu por atender o maldito telefone e mandar ao inferno a pessoa do outro lado caso ela fosse quem pensava que era.

- Alô?

- Duo! Que bom...

- Vai pro inferno, Quatre.

- Duo!

- O que você quer? Você me acordou.

- Desculpe se eu estava preocupado com você.

- Fala logo.

- Queria saber se você ia nos encontrar na festa ou se quer que eu passe aí para te pegar.

- Que horas são?

- Cinco horas.

- Então ainda dá tempo para que eu possa me arrumar.

- E então?

- Na verdade, Quatre, vocês podem ir sem mim.

- Então desistiu de ir?

- Não, eu tenho um encontro.

- OH MEU DEUS! POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE? DUO! RESPONDE!

- Eu já disse o que tinha para te dizer, agora vai tratar de se arrumar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas não enche, Quatre... – e sem mais palavras, o americano colocou o telefone no gancho, puxando o fio da tomada.

Amigos curiosos era o que se podia chamar de maldição.

E Quatre, com certeza, era a pior de todas.

Como não conseguiria dormir de novo e como já estava na hora de se arrumar, ele decidiu se levantar e ir tomar seu banho. Sentiu a excitação subir pelo seu corpo ao pensar que daqui há algumas horas ele teria um encontro com Zechs.

O loiro para ele era, inicialmente, arrogante e egocêntrico, mas agora que ele tivera a chance de ver o verdadeiro Zechs, ele podia dizer, com certeza, que o loiro era uma ótima pessoa.

Talvez ele pudesse se tornar amigo dele.

Resolveu parar de pensar tanto assim naquela situação e resolveu ir logo tomar seu banho. Em poucos instantes ele já estava debaixo do jato quente de água, deixando seu sono ir embora assim como os pensamentos sobre Zechs.

:3 :3 :3

Duo estava sentado no sofá, controlando-se para não roer as unhas. Por quê seus dedos pareciam tão chamativos quando ele tinha algo importante a fazer?

Ajeitou o cabelo pela milésima fez e arrumou sua roupa, sentindo uma estranha sensação de deja vu.

Aquilo lhe era familiar!

Ele estava extremamente nervoso. Quem sabe não era melhor voltar para seu quarto e trocar de roupa? Talvez fosse melhor. Ou talvez não.

Olhou no relógio mais uma vez. 19:03

Zechs estava atrasado. Quem sabe ele tinha desistido de seu encontro com Duo. Quem sabe ele ainda estava no hospital? E se as costas dele tivessem piorado? E se...

- Duo! – ouviu a voz de WuFei lhe chamar, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Oi?

- A campainha!

- O quê?

- A campainha! Esquece. Eu atendo. – WuFei falou e foi em direção à porta enquanto Duo continuava sentado, tentando entender o que WuFei falara.

Droga! A campainha!

Se levantou rapidamente e espiou cuidadosamente pela parede da sala. WuFei ainda estava na porta e estava convidando Zechs a entrar.

Estava na hora de ir.

Saiu de seu esconderijo e seguiu até onde Zechs falando com WuFei. Ajeitou sua roupa uma última vez antes de chamar atenção do loiro.

- Zechs... – chamou calmo, mostrando uma tranqüilidade que demonstrava algo totalmente diferente de seu interior.

- Duo! – o olhar extasiado de Zechs e o brilho nos seus olhos fez com que Duo sorrisse e WuFei se afastasse, voltando para a cozinha. Os olhares curiosos em cima da escada e as crianças se amontoando para espiar o que Duo e o outro homem faziam chamaram a atenção de Duo, que desviou rapidamente seu olhar para as crianças.

- Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou duro, fazendo as crianças soltarem sorrisinhos e saírem correndo para seus quartos.

- Quem são?

- São as crianças que moram comigo. Isso é um orfanato. Meus pais administram ele.

- Eu não sabia.

- Venha, quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, puxando Zechs pela mão e fazendo ele se sentar no sofá.

- Não. Valeu. – disse sem pensar, se concentrando mais em Duo do que em qualquer outra coisa. Ele era tão lindo, e naquela noite ele estava mais do que seria possível. A jaqueta de couro negro colada em seu corpo, a blusa de um tecido ligeiramente grosso da mesma cor e a calça também negra, se fundindo ao corpo e as botas que iam até o meio da batata da perna.

Duo era um verdadeiro Shinigami.

Que havia descido à Terra para levar seu coração.

Ele o amava tanto.

- Zechs. Zechs! Você está me ouvindo? – a mão alva foi balançada à sua frente, chamando-o de volta à Terra.

- Desculpe, Duo. Eu me perdi em pensamentos.

- Deveria estar pensando em algo muito bom para não me ouvir te chamando.

- Você não sabe o quanto.

- E então? Não quer mesmo beber alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu estou bem.

- Então acho que podemos ir, não é mesmo?

- Podemos. – Duo, que ainda estava de pé, deu alguns passos para trás, para dar passagem à Zechs, mas não haviam sido suficientes e quando Zechs se levantou, ele deu de cara com o tórax do loiro.

Pôde vislumbrar os contornos dos músculos do peito de Zechs sob a camisa de gola alta de cor azul escuro do mesmo. Ele tinha tantos músculos quanto Heero!

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e nem ele nem Zechs não fizeram nada para se afastarem um do outro. Muito pelo contrário. Eles continuaram naquela aproximação por certo tempo até uma tosse forçada os interrompeu.

- Desculpe. Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – a voz de Treize perguntou, fazendo os dois se separarem rapidamente. Duo deu dois passos para trás, sentindo suas bochechas pegarem fogo. – Você deve ser Zechs. – se aproximou, estendendo a mão, que o loiro prontamente apertou.

- Acredito eu que o Sr. seja o pai do Duo. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ele falou e Duo suspirou. Agora sim eles não saiam tão cedo.

- Sente-se, por favor. – Viu? Era disso que ele falava. Zechs sentou-se no sofá enquanto Treize sentou-se na poltrona lateral. Duo sentou-se ao lado de Zechs e suspirou. Treize era o verdadeiro pai assustador. – WuFei me contou que você protegeu Duo da queda.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Se eu deixasse ele se machucar, o mínimo que fosse, eu me culparia o resto da vida.

- Por falar nisso, Zechs, como estão suas costas? – Duo perguntou e Zechs levantou ligeiramente a blusa, mostrando as bandagens em suas costas.

- Melhores. Elas vão ter que ficar enfaixadas até que os ferimentos fechem e eu não vou poder praticar nenhum esporte por um tempo, mas fora isso está tudo bem. – Duo fez menção de tocar nas costas do loiro, mas parou no meio do caminho com medo de machucar Zechs. – vá em frente! Não dói. – ele tocou nos ferimentos dele, passando seus dedos pela pequena extensão de bandagens que ele era revelada. Tudo aquilo sob os olhos de Treize.

- Duo! – o americano se virou e encontrou WuFei, parado na porta da sala com Solo em seus braços. – Solo me chamou. – o pequenino em seus braços sorriu e Duo se levantou alegre indo até Solo e beijando sua testa.

- Muito obrigado, Solo.

- Ok, eu já entendi o recado. – Treize se levantou e Zechs fez o mesmo, em sinal de respeito. Os dois apertaram suas mãos e o moreno foi até WuFei, sussurrando um "Divirtam-se" e saindo logo em seguida. WuFei fez o mesmo e minutos depois Zechs e Duo estavam sozinhos na sala.

- Essa eu não entendi.

- Solo é o que pode se chamar de irmão mais novo salvador. WuFei é a única criatura que pode parar o interrogatório de Treize, então, quando Treize me encurrala, Solo chama WuFei.

- É um bom sistema.

- Nunca falha.

- E então, vamos?

- Claro! – seguiram até a porta de entrada e Zechs parou para pegar seu casaco e cachecol, graças ao rigoroso clima de outono daquele ano e Duo finalmente notou o quão... sexy Zechs estava. A blusa azul escuro de gola alta, o casaco preto que ia até o meio de suas coxas, as calças jeans pretas grudadas no corpo, o cachecol branco e os sapatos de couro davam à ele um ar altivo e sexy! ... Mas o que diabos ele estava pensando? Zechs era amigo dele e eles iam simplesmente ir à uma festa. Ele não deveria ter aquele tipo de pensamentos por ninguém.

- Vamos, Duo? – Zechs perguntou e Duo fez que sim com a cabeça. Zechs abriu a porta e fez sinal para que o americano passasse. Duo se virou e pegou o presente de Catherine que estava sobre a prateleira do hall, saindo de casa logo em seguida.

Zechs o acompanhou até seu carro, fazendo questão de abrir a porta para Duo, que retribuiu com um sorriso luminoso. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem dentro do carro conversando alegremente à caminho da casa de Trowa.

:3 :3 :3

- Se você continuar se espichando assim, vai acabar virando uma girafa.

- Mas eu só quero ver com quem o Duo veio.

- Quatre, pára com isso! O Duo ainda nem chegou.

- Como é que você não está curioso para saber quem é o encontro de Duo? você é chato, Trowa.

- Se eu sou chato, por quê você ainda está comigo? – o moreno suspirou quando viu o loiro subir em uma cadeira e tentar espiar a entrada da festa, que estava abarrotada de gente.

- Você é bom de cama.

- Agradeço o elogio, se for assim, acho que mais pessoas deveriam ser agraciadas com meu talento.

- Tente e você não poderá mostrar esse seu talento para ninguém.

- Desculpe se eu só...

- Ele chegou! – Quatre desceu da cadeira, puxando Trowa pelo braço e o obrigando a correr até a entrada, que continuava abarrotada de pessoas. Se esgueiraram pelas pessoas que se amontoavam ali até que acharam Duo em um canto com... Zechs?

Foi uma surpresa tanto para Quatre quanto para Trowa.

Desde quando Duo saia com Zechs?

Os dois ficaram ali, parados, observando-os.

- Por favor! Por favor me diga que você não sabia disso.

- Eu juro que eu não sabia de nada, Quatre.

- Por favor me diga que aquele não é Zechs.

- Eu sinceramente estou na dúvida.

- Ah! Quatre! – ouviram a voz de Duo ecoar por seus ouvidos e um frio subiu por suas costas. Ele estava vindo.

O americano veio na sua direção junto com Zechs, mas o loiro parou no meio do caminho.

- O que foi?

- Você pode falar com Quatre em paz. Eu tenho que ir cumprimentar meus amigos. Só vai durar um minuto.

- Certo! – exclamou alegre. Agradeceu mentalmente por Zechs entender a situação, uma vez que Quatre ia gritar e o chamar de safado por estar saindo com Zechs, e isso era algo que ele não queria que o loiro ouvisse. Com um aceno de cabeça, Zechs deixou Duo com Quatre, enquanto Trowa seguia Zechs para seu grupo de amigos.

- O-h-Me-u-D-e-u-s! Duo Maxwell! Seu safado! – ele não disse? – Você está saindo com Zechs Marquise e não me disse! Caramba! Por que não me disse antes! Isso é tão...

- Estranho?

- Quase isso. Não vou negar que ver você saindo com ele não é estranho. Mas... vocês formar um casal lindo! – ele exclamou ligeiramente alto e Duo bateu de leve na sua cabeça. – Estou falando sério! Vocês dois são lindos! Ficam maravilhosos juntos. Sem falar que Zechs é extremamente sexy.

- Concordo!

- Seu safado pervertido. – ele brincou, colocando seu braço no ombro de Duo. – E então, me diga uma coisa. Você queria estar aqui?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que talvez você não queira realmente sair com Zechs.

- Não. Eu quero. Talvez eu tenha com Zechs o que eu nunca tive com Heero.

- Você acha?

- Eu quero tentar, Quatre. Eu não quero sofrer por Heero a minha vida toda. A fila anda.

- Bem, nisso você tem razão... de qualquer forma Zechs é muito lindo.

- Lindo é apelido. Ele tem muitos músculos, sabia?

- Como é que você sabe dos músculos dele? – ele perguntou enquanto um sorriso malicioso dançava em seus lábios.

:3 :3 :3

- Então seu encontro era Duo? Eu nunca imaginaria.

- Mesmo? É tão difícil assim de digerir?

- Você quer mesmo ver a cara de sua irmã quando você contar isso para ela?

- Ok, tem razão, mas eu não tenho culpa nenhuma. Eu amo Duo mais do que tudo na minha vida e não é porque quase todos que eu conheço não gostam dele que eu não vou aproveitar essa chance. – ele olhou para Trowa de modo que o latino entendesse tudo o que se passava. Ele tinha certeza que Zechs realmente amasse Duo, nunca duvidara disso, até porque o loiro não mentia, muito menos seu olhar.

Mas só havia um problema na relação de Zechs e Duo.

Heero.

Heero perderia a cabeça assim que soubesse que Duo estava saindo com outro.

Pior.

Se soubesse que Duo estava saindo com Zechs.

E pelo jeito não demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse, uma vez que o japonês estava indo na direção de Duo.

:3 :3 :3

- Duo... – ele chamou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para que o americano desviasse sua atenção de Quatre e a voltasse para Heero.

- O que você quer aqui? – uma carranca logo se formou em seu rosto e ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu quero conversar. Só isso.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar. – ele tentou se afastar mas seu braço foi violentamente agarrado. Quatre viu a gravidade da situação e se afastou, indo chamar Trowa.

- Eu acho que temos. Por que você não entende?

- Entender! Entender! Desculpe, mas acho que é VOCÊ que não entende. Eu te dei mais chances do que eu deveria, agora você está livre de mim. Volte para a Peacecraft e me deixe em paz.

- Não! Eu não vou até que você entenda que eu te amo.

- Me amar! Você brincou comigo! Foi isso o que você fez! Foi VOCÊ que não me deu uma chance. Agora largue meu braço. – Heero fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas ele não se afastou. Muito pelo contrário, ele se aproximou e encarou Duo nos olhos.

Então ele realmente estava ficando mais bonito.

- Eu te amo e eu sei que você sabe disso. Eu quero ficar com você, Duo. Quero muito.

- Querer não é poder, Yuy! – ele falou frio, se afastando. O rosto se contorceu e ele sentiu uma raiva insana surgir em si. Ele sabia que tinha errado e enrolado Duo, mas ele o amava! Ele não entendia isso? Foi com um reflexo rápido que ele segurou novamente o braço de Duo, trazendo-o para perto de si, aproximando seus lábios rapidamente.

Seus lábios se tocaram e Duo tentou, de toda forma, se livrar de Heero, que apenas trazia-o para mais perto.

Duo espalmou suas mãos no peito de Heero, tentando, sem sucesso, livrar-se dele. A língua dele penetrou na boca do americano, o que fez o garoto de olhos violetas se desesperar mais, até que sua mão encontrou o rosto de Heero, dando-lhe um tapa.

- Nunca mais... – ele falou devagar, deixando à mostra toda a raiva que ele sentia. – Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, entendeu?

- Duo...

- Cala a boca! – ele correu para longe de Heero, sentindo sua raiva aumentar.

Ele odiava aquele homem.

Sentiu seu corpo bater em algo e ser jogado para trás, sendo seguro pela cintura e trazido de volta para junto do corpo à sua frente.

- Você está bem, Duo?

- Zechs! – olhou para o loiro e não falou nada, apenas o abraçou fortemente, descansando sua cabeça em seu peito. Zechs nada perguntou, apenas acariciou os cabelos longos dele, o levando levemente, para longe do centro da festa.

- Acho que você vai ficar melhor aqui. – ele disse e Duo finalmente olhou ao redor, notando o lugar onde se encontravam. Era o jardim dos fundos da mansão de Trowa, onde não havia ninguém, criando um lugar sereno. A casa se encontrava em dos lugares mais altos da cidade, dando uma ótima visão das luzes dos prédios pelo horizonte. Duo se separou de Zechs, se encostando no baixo muro de mármore, que ia até um pouco mais alto do que sua cintura.

- É um lugar lindo... – comentou, deixando que o vento acariciasse seu rosto e a música, que ainda era possível de se ouvir, o embalasse, fechando os olhos.

- É sim...

- Zechs...

- Hn?

- Por que você está aqui comigo?

- É porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – o loiro falou ternamente, fazendo Duo o encará-lo, encontrando toda a ternura dos olhos azuis.

E de repente, toda a sua tristeza se esvaiu.

:3 :3 :3

A mão em forma de punho encontrou a parede, causando um alto estrondo e uma vermelhidão incessante nos nós dos dedos do japonês.

- Heero, pára com isso! – o japonês não ouviu, pelo contrário, ignorou Trowa e continuou a socar a parede do quarto do moreno sem piedade. Se Trowa não tivesse aparecido ele teria corrido atrás de Duo, e quem sabe ele não tivesse se acertado com ele, ou talvez o americano teria ficado com mais raiva dele. Ele não sabia. A única coisa que ele sabia era que ele queria Duo para si. – Heero! Seu imbecil! Pare com isso! – ele gritou, indo até Heero e o obrigando a parar de socar a parede. – Seu imbecil! Não está vendo que você está se machucando! Você é um idiota mesmo! Senta aí. – ele apontou para a cama e forçou Heero a se sentar, analisando suas mãos extremamente vermelhas.

- Trowa...

- O que foi?

- Você acha que ele ainda me ama? – sua voz saiu sentida e Trowa finalmente percebeu o quanto ele sentia falta de Duo.

- Eu não sei o que Duo pensa, Heero. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que se hoje vocês estão separados, a culpa é sua. Você teve sua chance, e eu sei que Duo te deu mais oportunidades do que você merecia. Então acho melhor você respeitar a escolha de Duo e aproveitar sua vida com Relena.

- Ela... ela está me pressionando. Ela quer que eu durma com ela.

- Está falando sério?

- Ela quer que eu durma com ela ainda essa noite.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei! É muito provável que eu recuse.

- E por quê? – Heero rolou os olhos e desabotoou sua camisa com um puxão, mostrando o ombro direito para Trowa, que arregalou os olhos. – Você... não tinha me falado disso...

- Eu fiz há algum tempo. Eu apenas mostrei para Duo. É por isso que eu não posso dormir com Relena. – Trowa tocou a tatuagem com as mãos, esfregando-a para ver se era real.

- Vou ser sincero. Você se meteu em uma enrascada.

- Não precisa me dizer! – falou sarcástico, colocando a camisa novamente, se levantando. – O pior de tudo é que toda vez que eu olho para ela eu lembro de Duo.

- Não é à toa! Você tem o nome dele tatuado no braço!

- Não precisa me dizer! Será que nós podemos andar agora? Eu não quero ficar aqui dentro.

:3 :3 :3

- Quer dançar? – o loiro perguntou, estendendo a mão para ele. Depois de uma conversa agradável a vontade de dançar o invadira. Eles ainda estavam nos jardins da casa de Trowa e a música era nítida, tendo agora, uma batida lenta.

- Dançar? – Duo pareceu ponderar por um pouco antes de aceitar o convite, colocando sua mão sobre a de Zechs. Colocou sua outra mão no ombro de Zechs, sentindo uma das mãos do loiro em sua cintura. Ele se sentia tão... bem.

Era isso.

Era por isso que ele se sentia tão bem na companhia de Zechs.

O loiro tinha uma aura reconfortante e calma.

Seus movimentos eram cadenciados e seus corpos estavam colados. Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro de Zechs, fechando os olhos.

Talvez ele pudesse ter uma nova chance.

Que sabe Zechs desse à ele o que Heero não havia dado.

- Zechs.

- Hn?

- O que você sente por mim? – sua voz foi baixa, o que fez Zechs fechar os olhos e suspirar antes de responder, fazendo um sorriso se formar no rosto de Duo.

- Eu te amo... muito. – a mão do loiro acariciou as costas do corpo menor, fazendo-o se aconchegar ainda mais. – Você me daria uma chance? Para que eu possa provar que você será feliz ao meu lado? – o corpo de Duo se tencionou por um momento, mas logo relaxou. Ele tirou sua cabeça do ombro de Zechs, o encarando. Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

- Eu espero que isso sirva de resposta. – ele se aproximou e seus lábios cobriram os de Zechs, sentindo o loiro abraçar sua cintura e corresponder o beijo.

Aquilo servia como resposta.

:3 :3 :3

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em espanto e seus punhos, automaticamente, se fecharam em um punho.

Ele só podia estar tendo alucinações.

Seu Duo.

SEU Duo estava... beijando Zechs.

Zechs! Um de seus melhores amigos.

Não podia ser verdade.

Seus pés avançaram desenfreados, mas seu tronco foi fortemente seguro. Tentou, inutilmente, se soltar, mas foi impossível, uma vez que Trowa o segurava fortemente.

- Me largue! Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele imbecil.

- Se acalme!

- Como Zechs pôde fazer aquilo comigo?

- Heero, não vai brigar com ele! Ele está ferido.  
- Zechs está com Duo! Você não vê isso? Duo é meu! Meu! – tentou se soltar de novo, mas a pressão em seu tronco aumentou.

Heero estava descontrolado.

Ele não acreditava.

Como Zechs podia tê-lo traído daquele jeito?

Ele era um dos seus melhores amigos. E Duo era seu. Seu Duo.

Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Uma piada sem graça.

Tinha que ser um sonho!

Isso! Aquilo era um sonho.

Mas sonho ou não ele ia quebrar a cara do loiro.

:3 :3 :3

Os lábios de Zechs abandonaram os de Duo, encarando-o nos olhos.

Duo estava com ele agora. Era seu.

E ele era de Duo.

Somente.

Sentiu a mão de Duo acariciar seu rosto em um carinho terno, sorrindo como resposta. Trouxe a cintura de Duo para mais perto de si, continuando a mover seus corpos no ritmo da música.

- Eu te amo, Duo. – Duo nada respondeu. Apenas se encostou de novo no ombro de Zechs. O loiro sorriu em compreensão. Ele sabia que Duo não poderia esquecer Heero tão rapidamente. Ele sabia que o japonês tinha sido importante na vida do americano e que ele não poderia entregar seu coração e alma tão rapidamente assim para ele.

Mas ele saberia esperar.

Não importasse o tempo que fosse.

- Vamos ficar juntos, Duo.

:3 :3 :3

Na Segunda feira não era difícil notar o sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha no rosto de Zechs quando ele pisou no chão de seu colégio.

Ele não se importou com os olhares ao seu redor, apenas seguiu feliz para dentro do prédio escolar, passando reto por seu armário, indo direto para o de Duo, encontrando-o encostado no mesmo conversando alegremente com Quatre.

O americano percebeu sua presença e com um grande sorriso ele guardou seus livros rapidamente em seu armário e, para os olhares surpresos de todos, ele foi ao encontro do loiro, envolvendo seu pescoço e o beijando, fazendo algumas exclamações serem ouvidas.

E uma delas foi de Relena, que observava de longe e de nada sabia.

Desde quando seu irmão estava se envolvendo com... Duo Maxwell?

Duo foi delicadamente encostado no armário atrás de si e o toque das mãos de Zechs em sua cintura se fez presente. Ele acariciou os cabelos macios do homem mais velho, fazendo um leve carinho na nuca de Zechs, que, depois de algum tempo, o largou.

Duo se virou para Quatre, prestes a falar algo para o amigo loiro, mas ele não estava mais lá. Pode perceber, depois de procurar um pouco com o olhar, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Zechs, que o árabe estava aos beijos com Trowa em um canto.

Pelo menos ele não precisava se preocupar em ter deixado o amigo no vácuo1.

- Qual sua próxima aula?

- Geometria. Mas eu tenho que passar na biblioteca antes. – se afastou do armário onde estava encostado e puxou Zechs pela mão, dando espaço para uma garota guardar seus livros.

- Então eu vou com você. – beijou o americano levemente antes de entrelaçar suas mãos e sair em direção à biblioteca, ainda espantando todos que os observavam.

Não era Zechs que irritava Duo há algum tempo atrás?

- Você sabia disso? – Relena perguntou para Noin que estava ao seu lado, olhando perplexa para o novo casal. Ela podia jurar que Zechs ficaria com ela! Com ela!

- Não... não sabia de nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Como meu irmão pode ter ficado com Duo Maxwell? Ele é tão...

- Nojento, irritante, classe baixa, feio, arrogante, gay?

- Cala a boca, Noin. Será que Heero sabe disso? Ele é muito amigo de Zechs.

- Não sei. Mas aí está sua chance. – apontou para o japonês que se aproximava das garotas sem nenhum interesse.

- Heero! Que bom que você chegou! Diga. Você sabia que Zechs e Duo estão juntos? – o rosto do moreno se contorceu e ele nada disse, mas o barulho do pulso dele batendo contra o armário foi resposta suficiente para elas.

Ele parecia estar com muita raiva desse relacionamento.

O motivo, nenhuma delas desconfiaram.

:3 :3 :3

- Como você está indo?

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou, correndo seus olhos negros pela mesa abarrotada de papéis.

- Eu estou no meu tempo de almoço e pensei em trazer algo saudável para você comer. – estendeu o pacote que trazia, puxando uma cadeira e a colocando ao lado da mesa de WuFei, arrumando os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa em uma única pilha.

- O que eu faria sem você, Treize?

- Com certeza não seria esse filho que você carrega. – sorriram ante ao comentário e Treize tirou a refeição que ele trouxera, a colocando na frente de WuFei, fazendo o favor de alimentá-lo pessoalmente.

- Logo se vê que você cozinhou. – falou, deixando Treize levar outra garfada da salada até sua boca.

- Isso foi um elogio ou um insulto.

- Depende do ponto de vista.

- Ei!

- Eu estou brincando, você sabe. Você deixou Hilde no orfanato?

- Deixei, mas ela deve sair mais cedo hoje e então eu pedi para Duo ir para casa mais cedo... ele estava com o novo namorado dele.

- O Zechs?

- É... mas ele não parecia muito bem.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele estava pálido e Zechs me disse que ele não queria comer. – contorceu o rosto e continuou. – Duo me disse que ele estava enjoado demais para comer qualquer coisa. – olhou signifcantemente para o marido e WuFei arregalou os olhos.

- Por favor. Não me diga que você está suspeitando.

- WuFei, vamos ser realistas. Ele já tem estado assim há algum tempo. Ele se sente enjoado e vai no banheiro em períodos muito curtos de tempo... – suas sobrancelhas se franziram e WuFei abaixou a cabeça...

- Eu peguei ele vomitando uma manhã...

- WuFei... você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é?

- Duo está grávido.

:3 :3 :3

- Onde você estava? – Quatre perguntou, achando o amigo finalmente pelos corredores.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eu me viro as costas um minuto e você some.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Quero.

- Quando você "virou as costas", eu fui ao banheiro e quando já estava indo para minha aula de Educação Física, Zechs me agarrou e nós fomos para o terraço. Só saí de lá agora.

- Seu safado pervertido!

- Ei! Não sou eu que escapo todo santo sábado à meia noite para ir até a casa de Trowa e fazer sexo selvagem com ele.

- Eu não tenho culpa se Rashid não me deixa sair nesse horário.

- Sei...

- Duo.

- Hn?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já está fazendo.

- Quando é que você... pretende... hn... – eles continuaram andando pelos corredores lotados até que Quatre resolveu puxar Duo para um dos corredores vazios e continuar sua pergunta. - ... você sabe... quando é que você pretende perder sua virgindade? – Duo engasgou com a própria saliva quando as palavras "perder" e "virgindade" saíram da boca de Quatre.

O que o loiro faria se soubesse que ele já tinha perdido sua virgindade?

E há muito tempo?

- Hn... eu...

- Por que não tenta com Zechs? Vocês parecem se gostar muito.

- Eu... er...

- O que foi?

- Nada... eu vou... pensar sobre isso. Não se preocupe! – desviou o olhar, evitando os olhos do loiro que pareciam analisá-lo.

Que ele escapasse daquela, por favor!

Que ele escapasse daquela!

- Tudo bem, então. Só saiba que Zechs parece ser o cara certo.

Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada, mesmo!

- Vai sair depois da aula?

- Não. Treize me pediu para cuidar das crianças, já que Hilde tem um compromisso.

- Então vai levar Zechs com você?

- Vou! Ele disse que tinha que falar com um professor de matemática, mas que eu esperasse ele na sala de WuFei.

- Hn. Vai apresentar ele para Solo?

- É claro que sim! Eu não namoro ninguém que Solo não aprove.

- Vai ser o cúmulo se ele não aprovar Zechs.

- Isso será impossível.

:3 :3 :3

- Oi! – entrou alegremente na sala de WuFei, se jogando rapidamente em uma cadeira em um canto da sala.

- Oi. – respondeu seco, o que fez Duo franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – o mesmo tom seco de antes estava presente nas palavras de WuFei, fazendo Duo se preocupar.

- Eu fiz algo?

- Amanhã de manhã eu vou lhe levar ao médico. – avisou, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo, mexendo em algo sobre sua mesa.

- Médico? Por quê?

- Eu e Treize só queremos ter certeza de algo.

- E do que seria?

- Só queremos ter certeza de que seu... de que você está bem.

- Certo. – ele abaixou o olhar e sentiu as lágrimas teimarem em cair. Isso nunca havia acontecido. WuFei nunca o havia tratado daquele jeito. Nem quando ele estava no pior de seus dias. Ele devia ter feito algo muito ruim para deixar WuFei tão bravo.

- Duo... me diga. Você não tem nada para me contar? – Duo levantou seu olhar e encarou WuFei. Algo para lhe contar? Não.

Será que WuFei estava falando dos sintomas estranhos que ele estava tendo?

Não.

Aquilo era só excesso de água e de basquete.

Não havia com o que se preocupar.

- Não... você sabe de tudo de minha vida...

- É, eu acho que sei. – Duo não conseguiu tempo para responder, já que batidas na porta se fizeram presentes e a cabeça de Zechs apareceu na porta com um sorriso. Duo se levantou da cadeira e pegou sua mochila, indo de encontro a Zechs e dizendo um "te vejo em casa" para WuFei.

:3 :3 :3

- Hilde. – chamou, vendo a casa aparentemente vazia. Olhou rapidamente escada acima, puxando Zechs pela mão até a cozinha, onde encontrou as poucas crianças e Hilde jogando um jogo de tabuleiro qualquer. – já cheguei, Hilde. Você já pode ir. – a garota se levantou rapidamente, pegando seu casaco que já estava sobre as costas da cadeira, indo apressadamente até Duo, cumprimentando Zechs com um aceno de cabeça.

- Muito bem, já estou indo. O jantar já está no forno e ficará pronto daqui a meia hora.

- Ok! Tchau! – acenou com a mão, olhando para Zechs e o levando para dentro da cozinha, onde as crianças os observavam, principalmente Solo, que vinha em sua direção, abraçando sua cintura.

- Duo! – o pequeno disse, estendendo seus bracinhos para que Duo o pegasse no colo, o que ele prontamente fez, cumprimentando o garoto com um beijo na bochecha.

- Solo, esse é Zechs. Ele é o meu namorado. – o garotinho fez um cara confusa e olhou bem para Zechs, colocando sua mãozinha em seu nariz, o apertando para ver se o loiro estava realmente ali, o que fez Zechs sorrir.

- Ele é bonito. Mas o outro era ainda mais. – ele falou inocentemente, mas essas palavras foram suficientes para fazer o sorriso no rosto de Duo morrer. Heero. O cafajeste. Como ele o odiava.

- Muito obrigado. Você também é muito bonito. – Zechs respondeu e Solo sorriu, estendendo os braços para que Zechs o carregasse. O loiro o pegou no colo e solo brincou com seus cabelos, se virando para Duo, que estava adorando aquela interação – afinal, a aprovação de Solo era extremamente importante para ele. Como ele amava aquele garoto –, e perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você vai se casar com ele? – os cabelos da nuca de Duo se arrepiaram e suas bochechas coraram, fazendo Zechs rir.

- Não. – virou as costas para os dois e se sentou na mesa, sorrindo para as crianças e tomando o lugar da peça de Hilde no tabuleiro. Ele lançou um olhar para Zechs e Solo, que continuavam juntos, mas agora Zechs sussurrava algo no ouvido de Solo, mas ele não conseguiu ouvi-lo.

- "Eu posso providenciar isso, Solo"

:3 :3 :3

- Onde você vai? – o pequeno Solo perguntou manhoso, descendo as escadas. Soltou um bocejo e esfregou um dos olhos.

- Eu vou ao médico.

- Você está doente, Duo?

- Na verdade, eu não sei. É por isso que eu vou para lá. – Duo falou, afagando os cabelos castanhos claro de Solo, olhando em seu relógio.

7:30 da manhã.

- Vamos, Duo. – Treize o chamou com seu costumeiro sorriso, estendendo-lhe seu cachecol. WuFei desceu as escadas correndo, sorrindo, o que acalmou Duo.

Seja lá o que ele havia feito, WuFei já o perdoara.

- Vamos, Duo.

- Tudo bem. Tchau, Solo. – Duo acenou, colocando seu casaco e saindo porta afora, atrás de WuFei e Treize.

Já dentro do carro, o silêncio incomodava e as expressões nos rostos de seus pais eram preocupadas, o que atiçou sua curiosidade. Por que ambos estavam indo com ele, se geralmente ele ia ao médico sozinho?

Treize deu a partida no carro e depois de algum tempo, eles estavam presos no habitual engarrafamento da manhã.

- Pai?

- Hn? – Treize o olhou pelo retrovisor, encarando os olhos confusos de Duo.

- Qual é o verdadeiro motivo de nós estarmos indo ao médico? – um suspiro nervoso de WuFei foi ouvido e Treize desviou os olhos, o que fez Duo se preocupar ainda mais. Ia perguntar mais uma vez, mas WuFei começou a falar com a voz um tanto quanto estranha.

- Você tem se sentindo mal fisicamente? Qualquer coisa? Dor nas costas, apetite descontrolado? – Duo o olhou confuso e os olhos de WuFei eram decididos, esperando que ele respondesse.

- Na verdade, sim. Eu tenho dores nas costas de vez em quando. Estou urinando mais freqüentemente e meu apetite anda descontrolado. – outro suspiro de WuFei foi ouvido e Duo ficou impaciente.

- Você sabe de que são esses sintomas, Duo? – o olhar de WuFei o encontrou e ele se limitou a balançar negativamente a cabeça. – São os mesmos sintomas que eu sinto na gravidez.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram e ele começou a sentir uma corrente fria percorrer seu corpo.

Não podia ser. Aquilo não era verdade.

Grávido? Ele?

Era impossível. Totalmente impossível.

Ele não podia estar grávido!

- Nós estamos indo ao médico para confirmar isso, Duo. – Treize falou e o americano continuou mergulhado em confusão. – Pode ser uma coincidência.

Coincidência! Era isso.

Era tudo uma coincidência.

Ele não estava grávido. Ele podia estar doente.

Podia ser qualquer doença. Os sintomas podiam ser iguais. Ele podia ter alguma doença nos rins!

O que ele estava dizendo? Era ridículo.

Por favor, céus, ele não tinha como criar aquele filho.

Que seja só uma coincidência.

:3 :3 :3

WuFei olhou atentamente para o filho que tremia e tinha seu olhar vago na cadeira de espera do consultório. Ele nada falou, apenas abraçou o americano e beijou sua testa, acariciando os cabelos castanho claros.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Está tudo bem. – WuFei tranqüilizou-o, acariciando seu rosto.

- Não está tudo bem! – ele falou alto, fazendo algumas pessoas os olharem. – Vocês me dizem que eu posso estar grávido e ainda querem que eu fique bem?

- Duo, se acalme. – Treize tentou, ajoelhando-se na frente de Duo, olhando-o no rosto. Ia dizer algo, mas WuFei foi mais rápido.

- Duo... você dormiu com aquele garoto? Heero? – seu olhar era triste e ele parecia muito inconformado por acontecimento tão importante da vida de seu filho ter sido desperdiçada com um cafajeste como Heero. Duo não respondeu, só olhou para Treize que sorriu um pouco, sinalizando que estava tudo bem. – Se você não tiver nos vamos embora daqui urgente.

- Sim... – WuFei fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre os olhos, inconformado. Então Duo estaria grávido. E de um imbecil como aquele. Era inaceitável.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Nós vamos ajudar você em tudo. – o moreno de olhos azuis falou, abraçando-o.

- Duo Maxwell. – a enfermeira chamou e Treize obrigou um Duo relutante a entrar na sala, onde sua aflição só aumentou.

:3 :3 :3

Aquilo era injusto com ele!

Não podia!

NÃO!

Ele não estava grávido! Não estava.

Não...

As lágrimas caíram de seu rosto e ele ficou em posição fetal no quarto escuro enquanto seu rosto era encharcado.

Ele não tinha como criar aquele filho.

Meu Deus!

Ele não tinha um PAI para aquele filho!

Ele sabia que Heero era o pai de seu filho, mas...

Heero não faria parte de sua vida, e tão pouco de seu filho.

Deus!

Como ele tinha sido tão descuidado?

Faltavam dois meses para ele se formar e já teria que criar um filho.

Não poderia começar uma faculdade por um bom tempo, iria precisar arranjar um emprego e uma casa, e principalmente, teria que arranjar um pai para aquele bebê.

Era impossível aquilo estar acontecendo!

Simplesmente impossível! Ele não planejara aquele filho. Como ia cuidar dele? Ele não sabia o que fazer. Tudo aquilo era confuso e sua cabeça estava rodando devido aos seus pensamentos.

Como ia criar aquele filho ele não sabia. O que ele sabia era que Heero não ia saber daquele filho.

Suas lamúrias foram interrompidas por suaves batidas na porta e logo WuFei se fez presente dentro do quarto.

- Você está bem? – Duo nada respondeu, apenas continuou lá, em posição fetal, com os braços sobre o ventre, de costas para WuFei. – Eu sei que é difícil Duo. Sei que você não estava preparado, mas essa criança é um milagre e você deve recebê-la de braços abertos.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não tenho como criá-la. – sua voz saiu baixa e melancólica, e podia-se, facilmente, notar que ele segurava o choro.

- Nós vamos ajudá-lo. Vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, para o que der e vier...

- ... Eu não havia planejado...

- Eu sei, Duo. Mas planejando ou não, seu dever prioritário agora é cuidar dessa criança e dar a ela tudo o que ela precisa. – WuFei falou calmo e se sentou na cama, acariciando os cabelos de Duo, relutando em chegar ao ponto em que ele queria. Respirou fundo e falou devagar e com um tom carinhoso. – E o pai dessa criança, Duo? O Heero?

- Ela não tem pai. Ela é apenas minha. – sua voz saiu raivosa e cheia de ressentimentos, e mesmo assim ele não se virou, ou mesmo se mexeu.

- Mas...

- Já disse que ela não tem pai. É só minha.

- Duo...

- Já chega, WuFei. Me deixe sozinho um momento. – falou duro, acariciando o ventre discretamente. WuFei se levantou da cama e suspirou um momento, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar Duo sozinho um momento. Quando ele estivesse mais calmo eles voltavam a conversar. Seria mais fácil.

Duo por outro lado, fazia de tudo para que as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos de seus olhos caísse, mas foi impossível e em poucos segundos seu rosto estava molhado e ele estava, mais uma vez, pensando em seu futuro com aquele filho.

Ele já amava aquele filho. Era um fato comprovado. Mas aquilo não era suficiente. Ele iria criá-lo da melhor maneira possível, mas, mesmo assim, seria extremamente difícil.

Ele precisaria de um lugar para morar. Não ia morar na casa de seus pais para sempre, principalmente agora com seu filho. Ele precisaria de um emprego para bancar os custos. E principalmente...

Ele precisava de um pai para aquele bebê.

E era isso o que o preocupava.

Ele ia fazer de tudo para se formar com louvor e tocar sua vida em frente, cuidar de sua gestação e de seus futuros. E em seus futuros, em nenhuma parte, Heero não aparecia.

E não ia aparecer. Nunca.

Ele não precisava da ajuda dele. Podia se virar muito bem sem aquele cafajeste.

E, infelizmente, também não poderia ter Zechs.

Ele teria que terminar com o loiro depois daquilo. Ele não podia deixar Zechs assumir uma culpa que não era dele. Além disso, não queria ser chamado de interesseiro.

O que era o que iria acontecer.

Ele seria acusado e as pessoas apontariam o dedo para ele, o chamando de interesseiro por ter arranjado um filho e jogado a responsabilidade para cima de Zechs.

Não que o que os outros pensavam incomodasse ele. Ele só não queria que Zechs tivesse aquela impressão dele.

Seria demais para ele agüentar.

Talvez aquela criança não tivesse sido um acidente total.

Ele a amava, não era?

Se ele amava ela, nada mais importava. Era ela e só ela.

E era isso o que importava.

:3 :3 :3

- Acha que está tudo bem?

- Está melhor do que deveria estar, Treize. Ele já saiu daquele estado dele. Ele só precisa ficar sozinho agora... – falou, colocando o copo de suco de laranja sobre a bandeja, preparando-se para levá-la até Duo. – Pelo menos ele come e já sorri. Mas ele insiste em dizer que a criança não tem pai.

- Pelo visto, Heero Yuy nunca vai saber que vai ser pai.

- ...

- WuFei! – repreendeu, lendo os olhos do marido. – A decisão é de Duo. Você não pode desrespeitá-la.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada, WuFei. Se ele quiser que Heero saiba, ele que conte.

- ... – WuFei abaixou a cabeça e encarou a bandeja, soltando um suspiro alto quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Solo falou da sala, sua voz saindo abafada pela mudança de cômodos. Abriu a porta com um pouco de dificuldades pela altura da maçaneta, mas com um pouco de esforço ele conseguiu abrir a porta, sorrindo para a pessoa parada na mesma. – Oi, Sr. namorado do Duo: Zechs! – o loiro sorriu e acariciou os cabelos castanho claros do pequeno.

- Olá, Solo. Onde está o Duo?

- No quarto! – o pequeno sorriu, se agarrando na manga da blusa de Zechs, que apenas sorriu. Ele não teve tempo de subir as escadas pois logo WuFei vinha da cozinha, carregando a bandeja de comida de Duo.

- Zechs! – falou surpreso. Ele olhou fixamente o loiro antes de dizer simplesmente. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, prof. Chang. Vim ver Duo. Fiquei preocupado. Ele não atende o telefone, nem vai a escola a dois dias. – o semblante do loiro ficou preocupado e WuFei soltou um suspiro, coisa que havia se tornado muito comum ultimamente.

- Ele está no quarto dele. – entregou-lhe a bandeja e apontou para a porta no corredor que dava para o quarto de Duo. – Só... não o pressione. – e sem mais palavras ele saiu da sala, levando Solo consigo. Zechs nada entendeu, mas seguiu para o quarto de Duo, tomando cuidado para não deixar a bandeja cair. Qual foi sua surpresa ao descer as escadas do quarto e encontrar Duo, deitado em sua cama de modo sombrio.

- Duo? – chamou calmamente, deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama do americano, se sentando na mesma. – Duo, você está bem? – Duo olhou para ele de modo vago e sorriu levemente. Agradeceu a presença de Zechs ali, uma vez que ela, de modo estranho, lhe trazia conforto.

- Oi.

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou preocupado e Duo se sentou na cama, abraçando Zechs firmemente, que nada pôde fazer a não ser corresponder ao abraço. Duo respirou profundamente, já sabendo o que fazer. Ele tinha que terminar com Zechs e depois lhe contar a verdade. Não ia jogar aquela responsabilidade para o loiro, que de nada tinha culpa.

- Zechs... eu quero terminar. – o olhar de Zechs se arregalou e ele retirou Duo de cima de si, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou. – o olhar do loiro se tornou magoado. Ele sabia que nada podia fazer se Duo quisesse aquilo, mas mesmo assim ele não podia deixar de se sentir magoado. – Não me leve a mal, Zechs. Mas tenho meus motivos para terminar com você. Sei que posso estar sendo egoísta, mas quando você souber, vai saber que eu fiz o melhor.

- Então me diga o motivo. – sua voz saiu ligeiramente autoritária, o que fez o americano olhá-lo nos olhos, e o que ele encontrou lá não foi raiva ou coisa parecida. Foi tristeza. Seria injusto continuar com Zechs dentro daquela situação.

- É melhor você não saber.

- Me diga! Eu tenho o direito de saber.

- ...

- Duo, por favor.

- Eu... eu estou...

- Fale logo, Duo.

- Estou grávido! – ele falou rápido, chocando Zechs. Duo... estava grávido? Ele estava falando sério? E se aquilo fosse verdade... de quem era o filho que ele carregava em sua barriga?

- Está falando sério?

- Nunca mentiria sobre isso. – ele falou sério e Zechs o encarou nos olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça e perguntar baixo.

- De quem é?

- Heero... – ele falou extremamente baixo mas Zechs ouviu as palavras com perfeição, levantando o rosto rapidamente.

- Heero? – ele se levantou em um sobressalto, deixando Duo assustado. As palavras dele saíram grossas de início, mas seu tom logo amenizou e foi com uma calma incrível que ele conseguiu proferir as palavras seguintes. – Então você chegou a se deitar com Heero. – era uma afirmação. Duo ficou ligeiramente surpreso por Zechs saber de seu relacionamento com Heero, mas aquilo não era hora para se perguntar como o loiro descobrira. – Quando? – a pergunta fora simples e Duo logo soube que ele perguntara se havia sido traído.

- Há duas semanas. Antes mesmo de sair com você... eu.. descobri a poucos dias.

- Então quer dizer que Heero vai finalmente largar Relena e ficar com você...

- Não!

- O quê? – perguntou incrédulo quando viu Duo balançar a cabeça veemente em um não e proteger o ventre como se só o nome de Heero o fizesse sentir alguma dor.

- Heero não sabe desse filho e nunca vai saber. Não quero que ele chegue perto de mim ou do meu filho. Nunca. – Zechs o olhou descrente e Duo apenas sustentou o olhar.

- E com quem você pretende criar seu filho?

- Sozinho...

- O que? Está falando sério?

- Estou.

- ... se você não está me deixando porque ia ficar com Heero, então qual o motivo?

- Você não entendeu? Essa responsabilidade não é sua! Eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso! – falou exasperado, mas logo em seguida abaixou o tom de voz. – O filho não é seu, Zechs!

- Então deixe ser. – o olhar de Duo se arregalou e ele o olhou fixo.

- O... que?

- Me deixe ser o pai dele. Me deixe cuidar de vocês dois. – deu dois passos à frente, se aproximando de Duo, que apenas o olhava.

- Mas...

- Eu amo você, e já amo esse filho. Me deixe tomar essa responsabilidade. – a mão de Zechs tocou o rosto alvo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. – Me deixe...

- Eu... eu... – Meu Deus! Aquele loiro existia? – a resposta de Zechs veio em forma de sorriso e ele apenas se aproximou de Duo, tomando os lábios rosas com os seus.

Agora ele e Duo poderiam ficar juntos.

- Para sempre.

CONTINUA...

1 – Não sei se a maioria conhece essa expressão, mas seria a mesma coisa que "deixar no ar"

E aí, beleza? Mais rápido do que esperavam, não é? Eu tenho que ser sincera em algo: eu tô amando esse 6x2! Nunca pensei que seria tão fofo!

Mas de qualquer forma, não tenho muito a dizer, na verdade, só mais uma coisa: Volta, Kawaii-chan! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não sabe pelo que eu estou passando! Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo!

PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VOLTA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ai Shiteru Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Vocês já estão carecas de saber que GW não me pertence, nem o Heero, nem o Trowa, o Quatre, o WuFei, o Zechs, ou nem mesmo o Treize. Mas o Duo é parcialmente meu... na minha mente insana... quem sabe se eu for implorar para Sunrise??? Não, isso eu já tentei... chorar na perna dos criadores??? Também já tentei, mas quando as minhas lágrimas mancharam os esboços de yaois deles de 1x2 e 3x4 deles para um novo mangá, eu fui juridicamente proibida de chegar perto do prédio da Sunrise, então só me resta escrever as minhas amadas fics T.T.  
Aviso: essa fic possui palavreado pesado.

O MPREG já é aquele negócio conhecido: normal... super evolução... simples homens engravidando normalmente... blábláblá

:3 :3 :3

"Nunca irei deixá-lo... pois quero sempre acordar dentro deste coração..."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 4 – Boku wa koko ni iru1

:3 :3 :3

-Seu bebê está maravilho, Duo. – afirmou sorrindo delicadamente para o jovem paciente. Pegou alguns papéis de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa, analisando-os rapidamente. Duo se manteve em silêncio, esperando que ela trabalhasse. Ela o olhou de modo travesso por sobre a folha, abaixando-a logo em seguida. – Achei algo... sua taxa de açúcar está alta. – repreendeu, ligando o monitor de seu computador. Duo soltou um sorriso amarelo, fazendo a médica rir. Ela imprimiu algo, verificando a folha logo em seguida para confirmar se não havia nenhum erro nela, a entregando para Duo logo em seguida. – Quero que você faça essa dieta... seriamente! – completou, já ciente do vicio de Duo quanto aos doces. O garoto trançado soltou um muxoxo e fez bico.

Como iria viver sem suas barras diárias de chocolate?

Saber, ele não sabia. Mas teria que fazer.

-Eu tenho mesmo? – tentou ainda se livrar, mas a moça negou veemente com a cabeça, batendo com a caneta no tampo da mesa, não querendo saber de desculpas, mas sempre mantendo o sorriso amistoso no rosto.

-Você vai fazer tudo direitinho. É para o bem de seu filho. – tocou em seu ponto fraco, o fazendo largar o bico e trocar sua expressão por uma mais séria. – Então daqui a quinze dias você volta e faz outro exame de sangue para ver se sua taxa de açúcar baixou, certo?

-Certo. – confirmou e se levantou, já sabendo que era hora de ir embora. A médica fez a mesma coisa, apertando a mão do americano e guiando-o até a porta.

-Nada de doces, hein, Duo!

-Pode deixar.

:3 :3 :3

-Solo! – chamou alto, subindo as escadas lentamente, se apoiando no corrimão. Seguiu o corredor até o quarto das crianças, batendo na porta por motivos de educação antes de abri-la e constatar que o cômodo estava vazio. Franziu as sobrancelhas ante a cena incomum, fechando a porta. Virou-se e seguiu o outro corredor, indo em direção ao quarto de seus pais. Bateu na porta, recebendo a confirmação de WuFei para que pudesse entrar.

Colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo, encontrando o chinês corrigindo algumas provas e Treize arrumando algo no closet. Ambos o olharam curiosidade antes que o americano se dispusesse a falar.

-Onde está Solo? O quarto dele está vazio. – o chinês olhou para Treize para que ele respondesse, uma vez que sua boca estava muito ocupada com a caneta azul posta ali a um bom tempo, o que fazia Duo pensar se haviam ido tão mal assim nas provas para WuFei estar usando apenas a vermelha.

-Hilde levou as crianças ao shopping. Hoje é Sábado. É dia das crianças saírem, lembra-se? – perguntou, vendo Duo dar um leve tapa na própria testa, se lembrando, finalmente, do bendito Sábado.

-Putz! É mesmo! – exclamou, se preparando para sair do quarto, sem antes se virar para WuFei e pedir, suplicante. – Seja bonzinho na hora de corrigir minha prova.

:3 :3 :3

-Heero! Você está me ouvindo?! – perguntou pela milésima vez, balançando a mão na frente do namorado, tentando atrair sua atenção em vão. Beliscou seu braço, fazendo, finalmente, que ele se voltasse para si.

-Isso doeu, Relena! – reclamou, passando a mão sobre o local dolorido, tentando apaziguar a dor por sobre a camisa.

-Mas era para doer! Você estava no mundo da lua! Não ouvia o que eu falava...! Você está assim o dia inteiro! – reclamou, tirando as sacolas de compras que fizera de cima da mesa, dando espaço para o garçom que trazia sua torta e o suco de Heero.

-Desculpe... eu só estou pensando sobre algumas coisas...

-Vê se presta atenção em mim! Você está sendo um péssimo namorado ultimamente.

-Já pedi desculpas! Agora vamos parar de falar nisso! Coma sua torta. – disse, quase em uma ordem, querendo acabar de vez com aquele assunto. A garota nada pôde fazer, a não ser agarrar com força seu garfo e espetá-lo na torta, terminando de vez com a conversa.

Heero manteve seu olhar vago por entre a praça de alimentação, sem se firmar em um ponto específico. Passou minutos assim, sem pensar em nada e em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Evitara, com sucesso, o máximo possível, deixar seus pensamentos vagarem por Duo.

Uma vez ou outra seu pensamento vagava pelo americano, mas obrigava-o a mudar de caminho logo em seguida.

Seus olhos se fixaram em uma pequena figura perambulando por entre as mesas com pressa, só percebendo quem era quando a mesma agarrou sua cintura.

-Heero! – Solo exclamou, se agarrando à cintura do homem mais velho. Um sorriso infantil brincava em seu rosto, contagiando o japonês.

Segurou as mãos de Solo, afastando a cadeira para trás, a fim de lhe dar um abraço completo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Solo? – perguntou ao garoto, que prontamente apontou para onde as outras crianças e Hilde – que vigiava-o prontamente – estavam, servindo-se de sorvete.

-Hoje é Sábado. Hilde trouxe a gente para passear. Viemos tomar sorvete. – declarou, deixando-se ser carregado por Heero, que o colocou sentado em uma das cadeiras, oferecendo-lhe seu suco, que ele rapidamente aceitou. A loira apenas os observava excitada, feliz por Heero se dar tão bem com crianças, curiosa para saber quem era o garoto. – Eu estava com saudade. Por que nunca mais foi me ver? – perguntou manhoso, tomando o último gole do suco, colocando o copo na mesa.

-Eu não tive tempo, Solo. Mas eu também estava com saudades! Muita!

-Então vá me visitar! Aquele moço alto está ficando muito lá em casa... eu gosto dele... mas eu prefiro você... – completou, deixando claro a Heero de quem ele falava.

-Eu vou tentar, Solo... – prometeu. Sentiu a mão da garota ao seu lado tocar-lhe o braço, chamando sua atenção.

-Quem é? – sussurrou baixo, referindo-se a Solo.

-Solo. Ele é um órfão. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando sua atenção ao loirinho que agora prestava atenção na garota.

-É sua irmã, Heero? – perguntou inocentemente, olhando-a com curiosidade.

-Não, Solo. Ela é...

-Eu sou a namorada dele. – respondeu com um sorriso doce, incomum a ela. O garoto focou seus olhos castanhos nela e negou com a cabeça.

-Você não é.

-Sou sim... – confirmou, com seu sorriso morrendo aos poucos.

-Não é!

-Sim, eu sou! – tentou mais uma vez, mas o garoto continuou negando com firmeza, já começando a se irritar com o garoto.

-Heero já tem namorado! – falou firme, mostrando a língua para a garota.

-Como? – ela perguntou incrédula e Heero começou a suar frio, sabendo o que viria. Pôs a mão na testa, sentindo-se observado pela loira.

-Ele namora o Duo! – respondeu com certeza, fazendo a loira arregalar os olhos. Ela percebera, por um certo tempo, que Heero e Duo até mesmo se falavam, e devia ser daí que o garoto tirara tal idéia, mas... se o que ele estivesse falando fosse verdade... ela nem mesmo queria saber. Heero se recompôs rapidamente, encarando Solo nos olhos, tentando amenizar a situação.

-Solo... eu não namoro o Duo... você sabe muito bem disso! Essa é Relena... e ela é que é minha namorada. – declarou, fazendo Solo o olhar confuso e Relena apaziguar o olhar. Então fora só uma brincadeira do garoto.

Era isso o que ela teria pensado se não fosse o que veio depois.

-Mas não são só namorados e casados que se beijam? – coçou a cabeça de modo infantil, olhando diretamente para o rapaz alto, esperando uma resposta dele, mas essa veio de Relena.

-Sim, são. Por que pergunta?

-Porque o Duo não é casado... e eu vi ele beijando o Heero um montão de vezes, então ele só pode ser o namorado dele! – disse com um sorriso no roso, tentando fazer a garota ver que ela estava errada.

Os olhos de Relena se arregalaram de novo e encarou Heero, exigindo, através de seu olhar, uma explicação por aquilo. Heero estava prestes a abrir a boca e tentar explicar aquilo para a garota, quando Hilde se aproximou, chamando Solo e cumprimentando o japonês, o que deixou a garota mais desconfiada ainda.

Tinha enormes dúvidas, mas a que mais gritava em sua mente naquele momento era como, diabos!, aquele garoto conhecia Duo e Heero! Nunca se lembrara de Heero visitar qualquer orfanato. Não que tivesse tido conhecimento.

Por isso, decidiu matar de uma vez suas dúvidas.

Sua mão tocou o braço de Hilde, fazendo-a a encarar.

-Você trabalha no orfanato? – perguntou com um sorriso tenro no rosto, se afastando de Heero, de modo que não desse na vista que ela "namorava" o japonês. – Por que não deixa Solo conosco por algum tempo? Ele parece se dar bem com Heero... – pediu cordialmente, passando confiança à morena.

-Embora eu saiba o quanto ele adora Heero, eu não posso fazer isso. – respondeu com um sorriso, completando. – WuFei me mataria.

-WuFei? Nosso professor? – surpreendeu-se, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim... o pai de Duo... não sabia? Ele é o diretor do orfanato. – as sobrancelhas de Relena se franziram e Heero sentiu um tremor subir por sua coluna, fazendo seu corpo tremer. – Mas bem... eu preciso ir... deixei as outras crianças sozinhas. – disse, levando Solo pela mão, sem antes deixar que o garoto abrasasse Heero e seguisse até sua mesa, indo tomar seu sorvete.

Agora sim Heero estava perdido.

A loira o encarou por algum tempo, ostentando em sua face um olhar colérico, que aos poucos parecia tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada.

-Que merda você estava fazendo na casa de Duo Maxwell e me explique por que aquele garoto disse que você e Maxwell se beijavam! Responda! – exigiu, se levantando furiosa ante ao olhar perdido de Heero.

-Escute, Relena... sente-se... – pediu, fazendo um gesto para a cadeira onde a garota estava sentada anteriormente, mas ela apenas o ignorou e voltou a repetir o que dizia.

-Me explique agora, Heero Yuy! AGORA! – ela gritou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas. Heero suspirou irado, recolhendo as sacolas de roupas da garota, a puxando pelo braço, sob protestos da mesma, para fora da praça de alimentação, pela primeira porta que desse para a saída. Uma vez fora do complexo, a garota voltou a gritar, dessa vez mais alto. – ABRA ESSA MERDA DE BOCA E DIGA O PORQUÊ DE VOCÊ BEIJAR O MAXWELL!

-Relena, escute... eu não vou negar que eu já namorei com Duo... conheci Solo freqüentando a casa dele, mas...

-Há quanto tempo foi isso?! – perguntou, agora mais contida. Heero pareceu ponderar um pouco se deveria responder ou não, mas decidiu-se antes que a garota desse um chilique no meio da rua.

-Há mais ou menos dois meses...

-DOIS MESES! E você fala isso com tanta naturalidade?! – gritou, furiosa, apontando um dedo acusador na cara de Heero. – Nós namoramos há dois anos e você me diz que teve um caso com ele há quase dois meses!!!!!!! VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA MÃE BASTARDO! – Heero teve a impressão de que os pulmões da garota iriam estourar devido à intensidade do grito que ela deu.

Relena, em contra partida, já sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e uma ligeira falta de ar lhe tomar. Parou alguns segundos para recuperar o ar que lhe faltava, juntamente com a calma que perdera.

-Isso já passou, Relena... eu e ele já não temos mais nada... Duo está com seu irmão agora... e eu estou com você... – falou, como se isso fosse amenizar a situação.

-E você acha que isso vai salvar sua pele? Você está muito enganado, Heero Yuy! Eu deveria saber que você não prestava! Eu fui tão burra!! Argh! – recolheu suas compras das mãos de Heero com violência. Seu dedo acusador voltou a apontar para o rosto de Heero e completou pela ultima vez. – Eu te odeio, Yuy! Eu acho é bom Maxwell estar com meu irmão! Ele sim fez a coisa certa! ... espero que você morra sozinho...! – lançou um ultimo olhar assassino ao rapaz antes de dar meia volta e sumir entre a multidão.

Heero apenas a olhou se distanciar com uma estranha sensação no peito.

Ele deveria estar feliz, não é?! Afinal... ele não gostava de Relena daquele jeito. Ele amava Duo. Terminar com Relena não significava um obstáculo a menos em seu caminho? Não deveria ficar bolado...

E por incrível que parecesse... não estava.

Muito pelo contrário. Sentia-se leve por dentro, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Continuou ali por alguns segundos, antes de seguir para o estacionamento, muito menos abalado do que deveria estar.

Tinha se livrado de um peso.

Só esperava que Duo tomasse conhecimento daquilo logo.

:3 :3 :3

Dois dias depois...

:3 :3 :3

Sua cintura foi envolvida de modo carinhoso, encostando sua cabeça no ombro largo, sentindo um calor gostoso lhe envolver, passando a sensação de carinho e de proteção.

Sorriu ao se lembrar que ele era só seu. Depois de tudo... ele era só seu.

Aconchegou-se mais em seu colo, sentindo-o se ajeitar na poltrona para melhor aconchegá-lo. Sentiu o sorriso do outro contra sua pele, seguido das palavras que ele tanto gostava de ouvir.

-Eu te amo...

Simples. Palavras tão simples, mas que ele tanto adorava ouvir... era perfeito. Tudo ali era perfeito. Tinha seus dois filhos e o marido que ele tanto amava.

Que ele tanto pedira por tanto tempo.

-Eu também te amo, Heero. – sussurrou e fechou os olhos em seu colo, encostando-se em seu tronco. O sono logo lhe assaltou e sua visão escureceu rapidamente quando suas pálpebras se fecharam, entregando-se a Morfeu.

A escuridão logo deu lugar à claridade excessiva de seu abajur, que fora, propositalmente, ligado por WuFei para que ele acordasse no horário.

Levantou-se com uma bela sensação de bem estar, que logo deu lugar à uma de vazio. Sonhara com algo tão bom... mas, então, por que não se lembrava?

Ainda ficou algum tempo refletindo, antes de se dar por vencido, certo de que não se lembraria nem que torrasse seu cérebro, e levantou-se, pondo-se a se arrumar.

Ele se sentiria muito melhor se pudesse lembrar.

:3 :3 :3

-Você já preparou tudo? – perguntou ao marido, que tentava ajeitar a gravata de modo quase desesperado devido ao seu nervosismo, conseguindo finalmente.

-Está quase tudo pronto. Só preciso ver se as crianças estão prontas. – afirmou, ajeitando a camisa social que usava, pondo-a para dentro da calça, se virando para o chinês antes de sair do quarto. – Você avisou à escola que não iria hoje, não é? – perguntou, vendo o outro confirmar com a cabeça, amarrando o cabelo no rabo de cavalo baixo. – E Duo, ele sabe que você não vai?

-Sabe, Treize! Não fique tão nervoso! Não é o primeiro dia de adoção pelo qual passamos. – repreendeu, decidindo, que como o marido parecia não estar muito alerta, ele mesmo iria ver se as crianças estavam bem. Passou pelo moreno, beijando-lhes os lábios em uma tentativa vitoriosa de acalmá-lo.

Bateu na porta das crianças, abrindo-a logo em seguida. A algazarra lá dentro era inevitável. As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, procurando uma ou duas peças e roupas que haviam separado para usarem naquele dia ou mesmo pares de sapatos. WuFei teve certa dificuldade em atravessar o cômodo, indo ajudar a caçula do orfanato, Yumi, a pentear os cabelos ruivos da mesma. Não se demorou muito, pois logo a garota, ao ver que seus cabelos estavam presos, correu escadas abaixo, querendo ser a primeira a se vista quando chegasse alguém.

O chinês sentou-se na cama mais próxima, sentindo seu filho reclamar do fato de estar em pé. Apoiou-se nos braços, contando as crianças.

5... 6... 7... 7...

Olhou para os lados, contando de novo, vendo se não errara na conta, incluindo Yumi.

Notou a presença que faltava, levantando-se. Verificou se o garoto não estava escondido sob a cama ou dentro do armário, mas ambos estavam vazios.

-Onde está Solo? – perguntou em tom alto para que sua voz sobrepujasse o barulho que as crianças faziam.

-Se escondeu no quarto de Duo. – ouviu a voz de Treize lhe responder, adentrando o quarto. – Converse com ele. Eu cuido das crianças. – o chinês confirmou, deixando o quarto logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas com cuidado, andando devagar até o quarto de Duo. não bateu na porta. Desceu logo as escadas, procurando Solo com o olhar em vão.

Teria achado que o garoto não estivesse ali, se não fosse pelo movimento dos lençóis da cama, denunciando que o loiro estava sob a cama, tentando, inutilmente, se esconder.

-Solo... saia daí de baixo. – mandou e não obteve respostas. Sentou-se na cama, suspirando pesado antes de repetir. – Saia daí de baixo.

-Não! – recusou, pondo sua cabeça para fora da cama, podendo, assim, observar WuFei.

-Saia daí ou você vai se sujar.

-Então eu vou continuar aqui! Me sujando! – completou, sumindo novamente sob a cama. WuFei suspirou quase vencido. Não tinha muita coisa o que fazer, mas pedia que seu filho não protestasse.

Sentou-se no chão, ficando de frente para o local em que Solo se mostrara. Sentiu uma leve dor na base da coluna, mas essa logo passou. Ele só queria saber como agüentaria carregar aquele bebê durante nove meses se três meses e meio já estava quase matando-o.

-Solo... me conte por quê você está escondido aí em baixo. – pediu com voz mansa, fazendo com que a cabeça de Solo aparecesse novamente.

-Eu não quero subir.

-Disso eu sei, Solo... mas o que eu estou perguntando é por que você não quer subir. – inclinou-se para frente, ficando mais perto de Solo, que desviou o olhar do homem mais velho, respondendo com a voz baixa.

-Eu não quero ir embora daqui! Não quero que me adotem! – respondeu, sumindo novamente para debaixo da cama, mas agora era possível notar o tom choroso de sua voz.

-E por que você não quer ser adotado? Não quer ter uma família?

-Eu já tenho uma família! Eu tenho as crianças do orfanato! Eu tenho você e o tio Treize! E eu tenho o Duo! – soluços interrompiam as frases do pequeno, o que fez WuFei ficar mais preocupado.

Ele sabia o quanto o pequeno amava Duo, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Duo estava grávido e logo casaria. Se mudaria do orfanato e as visitas dele, embora fossem ser periódicas, não seriam suficientes para o pobre loiro. Além disso... mesmo que Duo quisesse adotar o pequeno, ele teria que entrar em uma longa fila para ter direito a adotar uma criança.

E adotar Solo seria algo impossível, uma vez que alguém já pedira para conhecer o pequeno.

E isso, quase sempre, resultava em adoção.

E era isso que ele tinha que explicar para ele.

-Solo... venha cá! Vamos conversar! – pediu com carinho, batendo no próprio colo, em um sinal para que Solo se sentasse lá.

O loiro, relutante, se arrastou para fora da cama, com sua roupa suja pela poeira do chão. Aproximou-se de WuFei, que ostentava um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto. Riu ao ver o estado imundo do garotinho, tirando sua camisa suja antes que ele começasse a espirrar pela poeira.

-Escute, Solo... eu sei o quanto você ama o Duo... ele é como se fosse um pai para você, não é? – Solo afirmou com a cabeça, sentando-se no colo de WuFei, que fazia um carinho gostoso em sua cabeça. Logo, o chinês continuou. – Mas... há alguém que quer te conhecer... você não vai embora com ele... só conheça-o, ok? – pediu e sentiu o corpo menor tremer em medo e antecipação.

-Eu não quero ir embora!

-Você não vai embora! Só conheça-o. Você pode até gostar dele! Quem sabe ele não seja parecido com Duo.

-NÃO! Só tem duas pessoas que eu quero que me adotem! Uma delas é Duo... – disse, pondo-se a chorar novamente. Não completou a frase, o que deixou WuFei curioso.

De quem Solo poderia gostar tanto para que comparasse a Duo? Não poderia ser qualquer um... só poderia ser alguém em que Solo pudesse confiar a própria vida. Partia-lhe o coração o fato de Duo ter que se separar deles, mas era necessário. Era para o bem dele. Ele precisava entender isso.

-Solo... escute... eu sei que você não quer ser adotado, mas, pelo menos, suba comigo. Você não precisa falar com ninguém se não quiser. Não tem problema... mas você não pode continuar aqui embaixo. Suba comigo, sim? – Solo pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes antes de responder positivamente.

Saiu do colo de WuFei, ajudando-o a se levantar. Deram-se as mãos e subiram, sem pressa nenhuma, as escadas, seguindo em direção ao quarto de Solo, indo trocar as roupas do garoto.

Aquele sim seria um dia longo.

:3 :3 :3

Encostou-se em seu armário, tirando os poucos livros dos quais precisaria no próximo tempo. Colocou-os no chão enquanto procurava o resto de seu material, com facilidade, dentro do cubículo.

Sentiu uma mão ser posta sobre seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção. Virou-se, apenas para sentir a mão pesada bater certeiramente contra seu rosto, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.

A mão do americano foi, involuntariamente, até a parte atingida, acariciando-a, tentando, inutilmente, fazer com que a dor passasse.

Seu olhar encontrou o do seu agressor, vendo a garota loira, ao mesmo tempo com o olhar calmo e um brilho furioso no olhar. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi balbuciar o nome da garota de modo perplexo.

-Relena... – sua voz saiu em um fio fino, quase inaudível. A garota o olhou de soslaio, antes de dar meia volta e seguir por onde veio.

-Você fez por onde, Maxwell. Espero que isso nunca mais se repita. – avisou e sumiu pelos corredores, deixando Duo, ainda atordoado, esfregando sua mão em seu rosto, até que algo estalou em sua mente e ele baixou a cabeça, resignado.

Ele havia merecido aquilo.

:3 :3 :3

Duo andou apressadamente pelos corredores vazios, lutando para equilibrar os poucos livros que carregava devido à pressa.

Aquela, com certeza, não era a melhor hora para seu bebê esvaziar sua bexiga, uma vez que ele acabara por se atrasar para sua aula e acabara ali, apressado nos corredores, esperando que seu professor fosse condizente com seu atraso. E ainda por cima tinha tido um desejo inconsolável de comer chocolate, indo cobrar alguns favores na cozinha da escola.

Abriu seu armário apressado e pegou seu livro de matemática rapidamente, cogitando a idéia de ir para a enfermaria e pegar um atestado.

Não, era melhor não. Havia uma chance muito grande de quererem fazer algum exame nele e descobrissem sua gravidez. Não que ele tivesse vergonha daquele ser maravilhoso que crescia dentro de si, mas ele não queria ninguém olhando-o e fofocando.

Sabia, no momento em que recebera a notícia, que sua gravidez poderia atrapalhar um pouco seus estudos, mas não era nada que ele não pudesse ag6uentar. Bem, pelo menos era aquilo que ele repetia para si mesmo.

Fechou seu armário com uma força acidental, se aproximando da sua sala de aula, quando algo no mural ao lado da porta chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era um cartaz muito bem feito sobre um dos eventos de fim de ano.

O baile de formatura.

Duo sorriu, analisando o cartaz, aumentando seu sorriso gradativamente.

Ele tinha esperado por aquele evento desde seu baile de oitava série. Bem, isso antes de descobrir que ele estava carregando um filho.

Talvez ele não fosse.

Ou será que deveria ir?

Bem, não parecia uma má idéia, talvez Zechs o convidasse. Bem, era meio óbvio que ele iria convidá-lo, afinal, eles iam passar o resto da vida juntos, não é mesmo?

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando afastar os pensamentos confusos de sua cabeça. Balançou os braços ao lado do corpo e ouviu um baque surdo, olhando para sua origem, apenas para notar que ele se esquecera de estar carregando os livros. Abaixou-se e os recolheu de forma calma.

Livros... estudo... aula...

CARAMBA! A AULA!

Ajeitou os livros e foi apressadamente em direção à sua sala, apenas para, no meio do caminho, ouvir a campainha de fim de aula tocar, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro.

Merda.

Deu meia volta quando as pessoas começaram a sair de sua salas, lotando os corredores. Bem, ele tentara.

Derrotado, ele voltou ao seu armário, encontrando um certo loiro parado na frente do cartaz do baile, exatamente onde ele estivera momentos atrás.

Outro suspiro saiu de sua boca. Ele e Quatre precisavam conversar.

-Quatre. – chamou e o loiro se virou, sorrindo para ele.

-Você não foi pra aula.

-Me distrai e acabei me atrasando demais.

-Vamos almoçar?

-Não... – falou e Quatre o olhou confuso. – Quatre... nós precisamos conversar. – o loiro o olhou assustado a principio devido à cara sério com que Duo o olhava. Sempre se preocupara demais com seu amigo. Qualquer sinal de seriedade era preocupante. Duo sempre levava tudo na brincadeira!

-Agora?

-É sério, Quatre. Nós precisamos conversar. Vamos para um lugar vazio.

-Ce... certo. – hesitante, ele pôs-se a seguir o americano para fora do colégio, até um lugar em que eles pudessem conversar em paz. Foram até o ginásio, que estava vazio aquela hora e sentaram-se na arquibancada. O silêncio durou por um tempo incômodo, deixando Quatre mais curioso do que estava e Duo mais nervoso, até que ele começou.

-Quatre... lembra quando você falou sobre... eu perder minha... virgindade com Zechs? – o loiro nada falou, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou escutando. – Eu não quis contar naquela...hora, mas eu... eu não... era mais virgem... – ele falou e Quatre o olhou assustado.

-Então você e o Zechs...? Você não me contou nada!

-Não, Quatre... eu... eu nunca dormi com Zechs! Você não entendeu... eu... dormi com... Heero. – ele falou e Quatre tapou a boca com as mãos, surpreso. Deus! Duo estava falando a verdade?

-Duo...

-E não é só isso, Quatre... – as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto alvo e ele enxugou-as, abraçando Quatre sem aviso nenhum...

-O que foi, Duo?

-Eu... eu estou esperando um filho de Heero!

:3 :3 :3

Tocou a campainha da porta, ansioso até demais. Não demorou muito para que o barulho do outro lado fosse ouvido e a porta se abrisse, revelando a figura perplexa de Treize, que o olhava confuso.

-Heero? O que faz aqui? – indagou de modo curioso, dando espaço para que o outro entrasse, mesmo que de modo inconsciente. Algo estalou em sua mente no momento em que ele fechou a porta, encarando o japonês, mesmo que parecesse ilógico pelo horário. – Veio ver Duo?

-Não. – respondeu simplesmente, completando sua sentença logo em seguida, vendo a confusão do outro. – Eu vim aqui pelas crianças... eu estou inscrito na lista de adoção...

:3 :3 :3

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Duo...! – falou exasperado, afastando o rosto de Duo de seu pescoço, encontrando-o manchado com as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos violetas.

-É sério, Quatre... eu estou grávido.

-Mas... você.. você não usou nenhum tipo de proteção?

-Eu fui um irresponsável, Quatre, eu sei... agora eu estou carregando esse filho...

-E Heero?

-Ele ainda não sabe... e não vai saber... não quero ele nas nossas vidas.

-Mas ele é o pai dessa criança!

-Ele não é o pai dele. Zechs é o pai dele. É Zechs que vai cuidar de nós dois. Ele se ofereceu para isso.

-Mas você não pode fazer isso com Heero.

-Ele também não podia ter feito o que ele fez e eu sou o errado aqui, Quatre? – ele se levantou furioso, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

-Mas ele precisa saber!

-Não! Ele não vai saber! – gritou exasperado, fazendo o amigo se levantar e abraçá-lo.

-Tudo bem, Duo. Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer, eu estou do seu lado.

-Obrigado, Quatre.

-WuFei e Treize já sabem?

-Já. Foram eles que me levaram para fazer os exames.

-Então está tudo bem com sua família?

-Está.

-E com seu bebê? – o americano riu antes de responder.

-Melhor que nunca.

:3 :3 :3

-Inscrito... – balbuciou meio desnorteado, vendo o outro adentrar a casa com a naturalidade que ele possuía naquele lugar. – Do que você está falando, Heero?! – perguntou já consciente do que acontecia. O japonês o olhou de modo neutro, soltando um sorriso sincero logo em seguida.

-Eu sei que eu não sou bem vindo nesta casa, Treize. Eu sei bem disso. Mas eu não vim aqui por Duo nem nada parecido. – Treize apenas o encarou, vendo Heero tirar do bolso um papel, que prontamente lhe foi entregue.

A ficha de permissão de adoção.

-Eu vim por Solo. Eu tenho o direito de adotá-lo. Eu amo muito esse garoto... e sei que ele me ama. Já tinha feito a inscrição há muito tempo... era uma surpresa para Duo, mas... não adianta dizer o resto, não é mesmo? Mas... eu ainda quero ficar com ele. – Treize analisou o papel em suas mãos com cuidado precioso. Heero tinha preenchido todos os quesitos necessários, isso era um fato.

Talvez ele realmente fosse sair dali com Solo. E ninguém gostaria daquilo. Não naquela casa.

À contragosto, fez um gesto, convidando o outro a entrar pela casa que ele tanto conhecia. Heero acenou positivamente com a cabeça, agradecendo.

Não precisou dar mais do que dois passos para que o tal mencionado viesse a mil, correndo em sua direção.

-Heero! Você veio me ver! – sua voz saiu animada, assim como a de Heero quando se abaixou e abraçou o pequeno.

-Sim, eu vim! Eu estava com saudade! Você pediu e eu vim! – separou-se do garotinho, pegando-o pela mão, levando-o, saltitante, até a sala, onde as outras crianças brincavam com alguns brinquedos. – Venha! Vamos brincar de algo.

:3 :3 :3

Olhou para os lados, meio que perdido no corredor, enquanto a massa de pessoas passavam por si em sentido contrário.

-O que aconteceu, amor? Você está bem? – o árabe perguntou ao namorado, parando-o no meio do corredor. O latino apenas sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente, antes de continuar andando, dessa vez com Quatre ao seu encalço. – Onde você está indo, Trowa?!

-Eu preciso passar no armário de Heero antes de ir para a aula.

-Do Heero? O que quer falar com ele? – seu semblante era curioso e passou para um preocupado quando o sinal de início da aula tocou.

-Eu não o vi hoje. Quero saber se ele veio hoje. – respondeu simplesmente, parando na frente do armário do japonês. Abriu rapidamente o cadeado de segredo do armário do outro, mexendo em suas coisas, olhando, uma vez ou outra no horário pregado na porta do armário.

-Ele é bem organizado, não é?

Não falou nada, apenas manteve seu semblante neutro, trancando o cadeado rapidamente, voltando a fazer seu caminho, dessa vez em direção à aula.

Estranho... ele não tinha ido ao colégio.

:3 :3 :3

-Isso pode acontecer, WuFei?! Diga que não. – praticamente implorou, ao ver o semblante preocupado do marido ao analisar o papel que ele mesmo verificara anteriormente.

-Eu não sei, Treize! Ele tem a permissão. Se ele quiser adotar Solo, ele só vai precisar da assinatura de uma assistente social... – levantou o olhar e encarou o outro.

Seus olhos brilhavam.

-Ele tem todas as chances, Treize.

Bateu o pulso com força na mesa, assustando o chinês. Parou um minuto, ainda atordoado pela noticia de Solo poder ir embora, e sentou-se.

Aquele garoto não poderia ir embora. Duo não agüentaria. Ele sucumbiria. Solo era tão importante quanto o filho que o americano carregava no ventre.

Duo era como um pai para ele. Surpreendia-o bastante o fato de Heero conquistá-lo a ponto de Solo não rejeitá-lo.

-E Duo, WuFei? Como ele vai ficar sem ele? – perguntou perdido. As mãos de WuFei rapidamente trataram de acariciar os fios claros, acalmando-o por um instante.

-Eu não... sei... – o moreno abaixou-se rapidamente, sentindo suas pernas fadigadas, mesmo sabendo da pressão que isso fazia em seu filho. Treize logo percebeu, dando seu lugar para ele, invertendo as posições. – Treize... talvez, por enquanto, fosse... melhor Duo não saber. Isso pode atordoá-lo. Principalmente agora que ele está esperando um filho... e nós nem mesmo sabemos se Heero vai conseguir adotar Solo... ele pode receber um não por ser solteiro... vamos esperar uns dois dias. – pediu, levando suas mãos até o rosto do outro acariciando-o.

Treize pareceu ponderar um pouco, antes de se virar para o marido e concordar com a cabeça.

Sim, era aquilo que eles iam fazer.

:3 :3 :3

Pôs o bloco de madeira sobre o outro, deixando que ele pusesse o vermelho por cima, pondo a última peça de seu castelo.

-Terminamos. – Suspirou aliviado, guardando o resto dos blocos que haviam sobrado dentro da caixa de plástico.

-O que você quer fazer agora, Heero? – indagou, juntando todas as peças de uma vez, praticamente as atirando dentro da caixa. O japonês o olhou meio sério, meio rindo, puxando-o para perto de si, pondo-o sentado à sua frente.

-Eu tenho que conversar com você, Solo. – sua voz saiu séria, fazendo o pequeno garoto temer por Heero ter que lhe dizer que nunca mais poderia vê-lo, mas o que veio depois foi outra coisa bem diferente. – Solo... você... já pensou em ser adotado e ter uma família? – os olhos do garoto perderam ligeiramente o brilho ao pensar que teria que se afastar se seus amigos, mas recuperou-o logo em seguida quando o pensamento de que Duo se casasse com Heero e o adotasse o assaltou.

-Eu... não quero sair daqui... mas eu ficaria muito feliz se você ou o Duo fosse meu pai. E eu ficaria muito mais feliz se fossem os dois. – sua voz era animada e alegre, e ele fez um gesto largo com os braços, contagiando o outro.

-Então eu preciso lhe dizer algo. – aproximou-se mais, colocando-o no colo, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. – Eu quero te adotar... – o menino rapidamente saiu de seu colo, ostentando um grande sorriso no rosto, se jogando no outro, abraçando-o.

-Você vai ser meu pai! É sério?! Você promete?! – tentou confirmar entusiasmado, com lágrimas de alegria caindo por seus olhos claros.

-É sério! – confirmou, sendo contagiado pela felicidade do garoto a tal ponto em que pequenas lágrimas se formavam no canto de seus olhos. – Eu prometo! Eu só preciso fazer algumas coisas antes. Pode demorar algum tempo! Talvez demore alguns meses. Mas eu juro que você só sai daqui pra minha casa. – Solo apertou mais o abraço na cintura de Heero, escondendo seu rosto na camisa do japonês, confirmando com a cabeça.

-Não tem problema! Eu espero! Porque você vai ser meu pai!

-Sim, Solo. Eu vou ser.

:3 :3 :3

Dia seguinte...

:3 :3 :3

Um sorriso feliz brincava em seu rosto quando ele atravessou os corredores lotados calmamente, ajeitando a mochila sobre os ombros, tirando os cabelos loiros de seu rosto.

Seu braço foi gentilmente seguro pelas mãos finas de Relena, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Você fez o dever de álgebra?

-Você não fez seu dever de novo?

-Eu não tive culpa, eu estava ocupada.

-Com o quê? Saindo com suas amigas?

-Ah, por favor, Zechs! Me empresta! – o loiro soltou um suspiro inconformado e se encostou no armário da garota, tirando seu caderno de sua mochila, amaldiçoando-se por sua irmã estar adiantada uma série.

-Copia logo que minha aula é no próximo tempo. – a loira sorriu e apoiou-se em seu armário aberto, copiando as anotações de Zechs com extrema rapidez. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que a voz de Zechs cortou o ar para o azar de Relena. – E como está você e o Heero?

-Nós terminamos. – ela falou raivosa, mas Zechs não ligou, já suspeitando do motivo.

-Por que?

-Acho que você sabe porquê.

-Então você descobriu.

-O garotinho que mora com Duo fez questão de deixar tudo claro.

-Solo!

-É... mas acho que foi melhor eu ter descoberto... o problema foi eu ter acabado de descobrir que meu próprio irmão sabia e não me contou!

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem... mas agora você vai ter que ir ao baile comigo.

-O quê?

-Eu estou sem par... então, obviamente, meu irmão deve levar-me em sinal de respeito.

-Sinto muito, vou levar Duo.

-Você ainda está com ele? – ela falou em tom surpreso e Zechs a olhou incrédulo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada. Tome, já acabei. – ela respondeu, devolvendo a tarefa de Zechs, que a guardou em sua mochila com cuidado.

-Seu tom não dizia isso.

-É sério, não é nada. É só que eu achei que não ia durar.

-E por que não duraria?

-É porque você nunca fica mais de uma semana com a mesma pessoa.

-Com Duo é diferente, Relena. Ele não é como os outros.

-E por que diz isso?

-Eu vou casar com ele, Relena. – o loiro falou e a loira o olhou incrédula. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, deixando a garota a encará-lo perplexa. – Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, é melhor você ir para a sua aula.

-Certo. – ela não hesitou em pegar seu material e acenar para seu irmão, saindo pelo corredor logo em seguida.

O loiro se encostou na parede, pondo sua mochila no chão e olhando a movimentação ao seu redor.

Não estava afim de ir para a aula. Quem sabe ele não pedia para alguém entregar seu dever ao professor e ele ia matar aula no ginásio. Tinha treino depois mesmo.

Pegou o primeiro garoto de sua aula de álgebra que passou e entregou-lhe sua tarefa, seguindo para o ginásio.

Passou pelas portas devagar, uma vez que havia uma turma tendo aula de educação física no lugar. Foi até a arquibancada e sentou-se, observando, em um canto, as garotas jogando vôlei e no outro, os garotos jogando futebol.

E no meio deles estava Heero.

Observou o amigo durante algum tempo. Sempre soube que Heero amava Duo, e por isso, ele nunca tivera coragem de dizer ao japonês que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito em relação ao americano. E agora, uma vez que ele e Duo estavam juntos, ele simplesmente não sabia como se dirigir ao japonês, talvez isso explicasse seu afastamento.

É, definitivamente era isso.

Mas quem sabe ele não podia se acertar com o moreno? Afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo. Ou pelo menos era...

Esperou um tempo até que a aula de Heero acabasse, e como de costume, o japonês foi o último a deixar a quadra, coisa que ele aproveitou para tentar se aproximar.

-Heero! – chamou e o outro garoto o olhou de soslaio, ignorando sua presença. – Heero! Será que podemos conversar?

-Hn. – largou a bola com a qual treinava em um canto e pegou sua toalha sobre o banco, seguindo para longe do loiro.

-Heero, espera!

-Sobre o que você quer conversar?!! Sobre como você e Duo estão felizes?!! Me poupe, Zechs!

-Não, droga! Eu queria voltar à nossa amizade.

-Amigo que é amigo não rouba namorado do outro! – falou colérico, contagiando o loiro que começava a perder a paciência.

-Eu não roubei ninguém! Você que foi muito cafajeste e deixou ele se afastar!

-Tome cuidado com o que fala!

-É uma pena, mas é verdade, Heero! Duo simplesmente não quer ouvir falar de você e mesmo agora que ele... – calou-se rapidamente, tomando cuidado com o que ia dizer. – Por favor, aceite nossa relação, e quem sabe nós possamos voltar a nossa antiga amizade.

-Amizade o cacete! Eu não quero saber de você. – ele falou raivoso e o loiro começou a se irritar.

-Heero! Por favor!

-Se manda, Zechs! Eu não preciso de um filho da mãe como você perto de mim. – ele falou e o loiro ficou vermelho de raiva. Agora ele via o Heero que ele tinha considerado como amigo como ele realmente era.

-Agora sim eu vejo o porquê de Duo te odiar tanto! – essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de sentir o punho de Heero vir na direção de seu rosto, o levando ao chão.

-Tome cuidado com o que fala, Marquise!

-Você endoidou de vez, Yuy! – falou raivoso, se levantando. Se Heero queria briga, ele teria briga.

-Eu? Endoidado? Você é o louco aqui! Dê uma olhada no espelho de vez em quando! – ele gritou raivoso, se pondo em postura de briga. Ele ia acabar com aquele loiro fajuto!

-Por que não aceita de uma vez que Duo te odeia?! Que você é um total cafajeste! ACEITE ISSO E NOS DEIXE EM PAZ! – ele gritou alto e sentiu novamente a mão de Heero em seu rosto, no formato de soco. O japonês aproveitou o instante de fraqueza do outro para dar uma joelhada no estômago de Zechs, fazendo-o cair no chão, batendo as costas, já extremamente machucadas.

Fechou os olhos devido a dor em suas costas, sentindo um líquido quente escorrer coluna abaixo.

Seu ferimento havia sido aberto.

Não demorou muito para ele levantar e ir na direção de Heero, pegando-o despreparado. Socou-lhe o rosto, chutando o estômago logo em seguida.

Se jogou em cima do japonês, imobilizando os braços e as pernas do mesmo, chamando a atenção dos alunos que começavam a sair dos vestiários e iam em direção a sua próxima aula.

Sentiu Heero se remexer sob si, conseguindo soltar um dos braços, invertendo as posições rapidamente, apertando-lhe o tronco com as pernas fortemente, fazendo o sangramento nas costas de Zechs se abrir mais, encharcando a camisa do loiro.

Logo uma pequena roda estava formada a sua volta, e ela só ia aumentando a medida que os dois garotos se agrediam mais e mais.

O nariz de Heero já sangrava e seus braços doíam terrivelmente, enquanto Zechs estava com algumas partes do corpo doloridas e as costas da camisa encharcada de sangue.

Não demorou muito para que ambos, prestes a baterem um no outro, fossem separados brutalmente pelas mãos firmes de seu treinador de basquete.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?! – ele falou autoritário e os dois o ignoraram, tentando se matar apenas com o olhar. – Olhe o estado de vocês! Zechs! Suas costas.

-Eu estou bem.

-Eu não concordo! O que diabos deu em vocês para fazerem isso?!

-É culpa do traveco aí! – Heero acusou, tentando perfurar Zechs com os olhos.

-Eu posso ser um traveco, mas sou eu quem tem Duo aqui! – ele falou e logo notou que havia sido um erro, uma vez que Heero se soltou das mãos do treinador, se jogando sobre ele, levando-o ao chão, socando o rosto alvo.

-PAREM COM ISSO, AGORA! – o treinador gritou, mas não surgiu efeito. A única coisa que pôde separar os dois foi o americano que vinha correndo em direção aos dois.

O americano se jogou no chão, usando de uma força que ele não tinha, para separar os dois que queriam se matar. Com ajuda do treinador, logo os dois estavam a uma distância segura um do outro, o suficiente para que o americano os encarasse.

-O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!! – gritou furioso, encarando cada um dos dois. – Por que diabos vocês estavam brigando!?! Olhe o que você fez, Zechs! – dirigiu-se ao loiro com o olhar colérico, fingindo não notar a outra presença ao seu lado. Por outro ângulo, Zechs estava perplexo e um pouco assustado. Aquele, definitivamente, não era o Duo que conhecia. O que só piorou quando o americano abriu a boca novamente. – Você acha que isso vai resolver alguma coisa?! Responda!! – ele, assim como os outros, o olharam assustados devido ao autoritarismo contido na voz de Duo. – DIGAM LOGO POR QUE ESTAVAM BRIGANDO! – um olhar de Heero foi suficiente para que ele se ajoelhasse no chão, compreendendo o motivo da briga. – Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS! – ele falou raivoso. Suspirou, tentando afastar a raiva descontrolada que o invadia. Por que ele estava tão alterado?? Podia ser um dos sintomas da gravidez...

-Duo... se acalme... – Zechs falou, tentando acalmar o americano, ignorando a dor dilacerante em suas costas. – Não faz bem, lembra? – ele falou e o americano o olhou signifcantemente, fazendo Heero ter ímpetos de pular para cima do loiro de novo.

-Você... você... – ele começou, quando finalmente notou a mancha vermelha na camisa de Zechs, despertando os outros. – Você precisa de um médico! – falou alto e o treinador logo se abaixou, analisando as costas do loiro.

-Venha! Nós vamos levá-lo ao hospital. – o treinador falou, ajudando Zechs a se levantar, ignorando, assim como os outros, a presença de Heero. O moreno apenas observou em silêncio como Duo olhava Zechs com sua habitual preocupação.

-Por que você não falou antes sobre o ferimento?! – perguntou frustrado ao loiro, que apenas sorriu.

-E o que você faria?

-Bateria em você por ter entrado nessa briga estúpida!

-Exatamente! – ele respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso, dando tchau ao americano antes de ser levado para fora da quadra pelo treinador.

-Seu idiota! – murmurou antes de sair da quadra e seguí-los de longe.

:3 :3 :3

-O que foi, amor? – perguntou, acariciando a face dele assim que entrou na sala que estava sem professor.

-...

-Quatre?

-...

-Quatre!! Você está me ouvindo?! – perguntou, apertando levemente o braço do loiro, chamando sua atenção, fazendo-se finalmente notar.

-Oi, Trowa.

-O que aconteceu amor?

-Hã?! Como assim?!

-Por que você está assim?

-Nada. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas.

-Tipo o que? – perguntou, se sentando na cadeira em frente a Quatre, acariciando seu rosto.

-Nada demais... eu só... tive uma conversa com Duo. – o moreno pareceu ponderar um minuto antes de soltar um suspiro exasperado e dizer.

-Então ele te contou?!

-Você sabia?!! Você sabia e não tinha me contado?! – perguntou exasperado e Trowa apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu só tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Eu não sabia de nada concreto! ... então é realmente verdade que ele está gr...

-Shhh! Silêncio. – falou preocupado, uma vez que alguns curiosos andavam ouvindo sua conversa.

-Foi o Heero, né?

-Foi...

-Ele não tinha me contado nada... eu pensei que ele me contasse tudo, Trowa!

-Não se preocupe, amor. Se ele não te disse, é porque ele ainda não estava pronto.

-Mas Heero... Zechs, Duo... tudo é tão... repentino. Heero nem mesmo amava ele...

-Ele amava, sim... Heero ama Duo com toda a sua vida...

-Como pode saber?! Ele nem mesmo largou Relena.

-Relena largou ele quando descobriu tudo.

-E daí?! Isso foi agora! E antes?!

-Ele amava Duo.

-Como pode provar isso?

-Eu te amo, certo?

-Sim...

-Muito, não é mesmo?

-Sim.

-Mais do que minha vida, né?

-Sim!

-Eu tenho alguma tatuagem?

-N... isso quer dizer que Heero fez uma tatuagem por Duo?! – o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e Quatre abriu a boca. – Eu não acredito! Ele chegou a esse ponto?!

-Exatamente. – o loiro, depois de alguns instantes de reflexão se virou para Trowa e puxou a manga de sua camisa.

-Trowa?

-Hn?

-Isso quer dizer que você não me ama o suficiente para fazer uma tatuagem?!

:3 :3 :3

O chinês buscou rapidamente o telefone móvel sobre a cômoda, desviando dos braços brincalhões das crianças ao seu redor. Conseguindo se livrar das criaturas que ele chamava de crianças, discou rapidamente o número do celular de Duo, esperando poucos toques antes que o americano atendesse.

-Duo?!

-"Oi, WuFei!"

-Onde diabos você está? – perguntou preocupado, olhando novamente no relógio, constatando que eram seis horas da tarde e não tinha visto o americano desde o almoço. Pôde ouvir um suspiro vindo de Duo antes dele responder.

-"Zechs e Heero brigaram e o ferimento nas costas de Zechs abriu, e então eu o acompanhei até o hospital."

-Zechs abriu o ferimento?!

-"Foi. Ele e Heero se machucaram feio. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou sair daqui assim que o médico dizer se ele pode sair hoje daqui ou não."

-Ok, mas não demore muito e diga para Zechs que eu mandei melhoras.

-"Certo. Até depois." – WuFei se despediu e logo desligou o telefone, se virando para Treize que acabara de entrar no quarto.

-O que aconteceu? Onde ele está?

-Zechs se machucou e ele foi até o hospital com ele.

-Zechs se machucou de novo?

-É... parece que Yuy o atacou. – respondeu, tentando passar pela massa de corpos que pulava sobre ele.

-Eles só causam problema... era por isso que eu não queria que ele tivesse entrado com o processo de adoção de Solo...

-É, mas fazer o que? Esqueça esse assunto por enquanto, Treize. Nem mesmo sabemos se vão dar a permissão a ele. Além disso, daqui a pouco Duo volta para casa e nós não conseguiremos passar a mensagem de que está tudo bem se você estiver com cara de preocupação. – falou, tentando, a todo custo, se livrar das crianças que tentavam escalá-lo.

-Eu só... argh! Eu sei disso, WuFei. O problema é que nós teremos que contar isso à Duo uma hora ou outra.

-Eu sei disso... esqueça por enquanto, por favor, Treize. – pediu e o outro acenou positivamente com a cabeça, notando, apenas agora, a situação em que WuFei estava.

-Parece que você virou o substituto de Duo.

-Tá parecendo mais que eu sou uma árvore. – ele falou, conseguindo, finalmente, se livrar das pestes. Treize sorriu apenas e seguiu até WuFei, afagando as cabeças das crianças antes de abrir caminho entre elas e se aproximar de WuFei e pegá-lo no colo, assim como no dia de sua lua-de-mel, pondo-o sobre a cama. Beijou-lhe rapidamente antes de se dirigir para as crianças.

-Não baguncem muito, ok?! – avisou, vendo as crianças subirem em cima da cama para atacarem WuFei. Treize apenas ficou lá, tomando conta de WuFei, tendo o devido cuidado de não deixar as crianças extrapolarem ou fizessem alguma coisa que prejudicasse seu filho.

:3 :3 :3

O americano levantou-se da cadeira assim que o médico deixou a sala. Olhou no relógio e constatou que não poderia ficar mais, caso contrário, WuFei se mataria de preocupação.

E isso não era nada bom para alguém grávido. E isso significava eles dois.

-Já vai? – o loiro perguntou, notando a movimentação do americano.

-Já. Eu tenho que voltar para casa se não, WuFei vai ter um ataque. Além disso, é perigoso eu andar pela rua muito tarde.

-Entendi.

-Mas eu volto depois de amanhã para buscá-lo... – ele falou, beijando o loiro de forma carinhosa. – Além disso, eu tenho alguns assuntos para conversar com você... – falou misterioso, e antes que Zechs falasse alguma coisa, ele deu-lhe tchau e saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando o loiro confuso para trás.

:3 :3 :3

Entrou no ginásio praticamente vazio, com exceção do treinador e de poucos integrantes do time que já haviam trocado de roupa. Sentiu suar frio e engoliu o bolo que havia se formado em sua garganta e se aproximou do homem mais velho.

-Treinador... – chamou e o homem se virou para ele, repreendendo-o.

-Está atrasado, Maxwell. Vá logo se trocar. – ele engoliu o novo bolo que se formara e tornou a chamá-lo.

-Treinador... eu não posso jogar.

-O que?

-Eu... estou largando o time... – o homem mais velho se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos.

-Está falando sério? – Duo nada respondeu além de um aceno com a cabeça. – Eu não posso autorizar sua saída a não ser que você me dê um bom motivo. – exigiu e Duo desviou o olhar, balbuciando coisas, tentando contornar a resposta.

-Eu... só não quero mais jogar basquete...

-Isso não é uma desculpa plausível, Maxwell. – repreendeu e o americano abaixou mais o rosto, levantando-o logo em seguida, tomando coragem de responder.

-Eu estou grávido... – o homem à sua frente o olhou incrédulo e soltou um suspiro surpreso. Alguns momentos de um silêncio incomodo os perturbaram antes que ele falasse.

-Se é assim, Duo, tudo bem. Só cuide bem de seu filho. – o americano o olhou incrédulo para depois sorrir e abraçá-lo.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou.

:3 :3 :3

-Você é idiota ou coisa parecida?! Olhe o seu estado! Hoje mesmo eu vou ligar para o papai e ele vem aqui te dar umas boas surras!

-Relena...

-Nem venha implorar! Sabe o quão preocupada eu fiquei quando me chamaram, duas semanas atrás para me dizerem que você estava no hospital com as costas ferradas?! E agora me chamam de novo para dizer que você se meteu em uma briga e arrebentou as costas de novo??!

-Re...

-Você é louco, Zechs? Eu vou te mandar para o hospício!! Você só faz eu me preocupar! Por que não se arrebenta logo?! Assim nós podemos vir morar para cá! Talvez eu coloque minha cama aí do lado! – ela apontou para o canto da sala e voltou a gritar com ele. – Eu tenho saudade do tempo em que você era anti social!! Pelo menos não me dava cabelo branco!!

-Relena...

-Cala a boca!!! Escuta o que eu vou dizer! Vê se toma jeito, ou ao contrário você vai continuar causando problema para toda a família!!! Você sabia que o seu seguro de vida aumentou o valor de novo?!!!!

-Relena! – chamou mais alto, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar. – Eu já entendi! E a culpa não foi minha! Eu só bati as costas!! – ele falou e a garota se acalmou.

-Mas, putz!, isso me preocupa! Você é meu único irmão! Como você acha que eu ficaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com você?! – ela começou e seu semblante começava a tomar um tom de choro.

-Não se preocupe, Relena. Se acontecer algo comigo, eu juro que te levo junto, ok?! – ele falou e a garota sorriu, indo se sentar na cama dele, recendo um abraço de consolo. O que nenhum dos dois percebeu é que Duo observava tudo da porta, feliz com a interação "pacífica" dos dois irmãos. Alguns minutos se passaram e o americano apenas ficou lá, observando, até que a loira se levanto, enxugando as poucas lágrimas que caiam por seus olhos.

-Maxwell?! – ela exclamou surpresa, atraindo a atenção do irmão para o americano encostado na porta, que sorria de modo alegre.

-Duo!

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

-Não, imagine... eu já... – ela tentou, mas o americano apenas sorriu, desarmando-a. Ainda era possível notar a raiva fraca e o desconforto que ela sentia por estar ao lado dele depois do que descobrira e do que fizera, mas Duo queria mostrar à garota que não sentia raiva pelo tapa que ela lhe dera. Muito pelo contrário. Era um castigo que ele merecera.

-Por que não fica? Eu trouxe algo para Zechs comer, e se ele não for muito guloso, acredito que você podem dividir.

-Comida?! Graças à Deus! Não conseguia mais comer essa papa de hospital!

-O acompanha, Relena? – ele falou cordial, o que fez a garota se surpreender. Como, depois de tudo o que ela fizera, ele podia ser tão... amigável?

-Relena?! – Zechs chamou, vendo a garota despertar de seu transe. – Está tudo bem?

-Ahn? Está!

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Então, acompanha Zechs na refeição?

-Não... eu... preciso voltar para casa. Minha mãe deve estar esperando notícias de Zechs... amanhã eu volto. – ela falou, se apressando em sair do quarto.

-Ela é meio estranha, não é?

-Na maioria das vezes... – ele falou, mas seu semblante mostrava que ele tinha outra resposta e queria poupá-lo, embora fosse desnecessário, e Duo percebeu isso.

-Ela ainda não gosta de mim, não é?

-Não é isso, Duo. Ela só não se acostumou. Além disso, ela está brava porque eu não vou poder levá-la no baile... prefiro levar você. – ele falou sorrindo, embora não havia medido o preço de suas palavras.

-Ela quer que você a leve ao baile? – perguntou, enquanto Zechs se sentava e alcançava o pacote que Duo lhe trouxera, mordendo um dos sanduíches.

-É... ela descobriu que... – começou mas se calou imediatamente ao se lembrar com quem estava falando.

-Não tem problema, Zechs. Eu sei que ela já descobriu... não tem problema. Só espero que ela me perdoe algum dia. – disse, olhando diretamente para o loiro, colocando o embrulho que trouxera sobre o criado mudo, deixando-o ao alcance da mão de Zechs.

-Não se preocupe, Duo. Ela vai sim. É só uma questão de tempo. – falou, acabando com o assunto, recebendo em troca, um olhar triste do americano. – Eu juro, amor. Não vai demorar.

-...

-Duo... – chamou, e como não obteve respostas, o envolveu em um abraço. – Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor. Isso não importa mais... nós estamos juntos agora.

:3 :3 :3

Entrou em casa lentamente, jogando sua mochila por algum canto perto do sofá, seguindo diretamente para seu quarto, querendo apenas se jogar sobre a cama e dormir.

Seu corpo estava pesado e pedia, urgentemente, por descanso.

Seu filho era mais pesado do que parecia... só imaginava como conseguiria andar quando sua gravidez chegasse no nono mês.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado, e ao mesmo tempo, com pressa. Jogou-se na cama, agarrando seu travesseiro no processo.

Teve tempo apenas de descansar sua cabeça no pano macio antes que a porta de seu quarto se abrisse, revelando a figura alta de seu pai, que descia as escadas altivamente, com um semblante relaxado e sério ao mesmo tempo.

Duo sentou-se na cama, ainda sonolento, esperando que Treize descesse e fizesse o que queria fazer para que, finalmente, pudesse dormir em paz.

-Duo... vi quando você chegou... estava querendo falar com você. – declarou, se aproximando do outro e fazendo sinal para que ele se afastasse e desse espaço para que ele também pudesse sentar-se na cama.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre algo muito importante e que, muito provavelmente, o deixará chateado, então eu peço, com toda a vontade, que você tente não se aborrecer, certo?

-Está me preocupando. – advertiu, já se sentindo seu olhar estreitar-se.

-Escute com cuidado, Duo. – pediu, analisando como falaria aquilo. – No último dia de adoção... Solo se escondeu aqui para que não fosse adotado. – o americano afirmou com a cabeça, já tendo conhecimento. Ele sempre fazia aquilo em dia de adoção, o que o livrava de se preocupar, já que Solo tratava de espantar qualquer um que quisesse o adotá-lo. – E WuFei o levou lá para cima... mas... nós só o levamos porque... porque tínhamos recebido uma ordem do juizado. – a audição de Duo se apurou, alertando-o para o perigo. Sua temperatura subiu e seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. O sono já tinha sumido a muito tempo.

Aquilo não era nada bom.

-O juizado... deu permissão para que alguém viesse aqui visitar o Solo... e, consequentemente, talvez adotá-lo. Seu coração falhou uma batida e seus olhos se arregalaram. Solo! Seu Solo! Sendo adotado...

-Não o adotaram, não é?! Me diga que não! Por favor, pai... – algumas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos, caindo timidamente, manchando sua face.

-Abriram o processo de adoção, Duo... – falou baixo, sabendo que aquele assunto era extremamente delicado a Duo. - ... só precisam da assinatura da assistente social... Duo... Solo já está praticamente adotado.

-Não!! – exclamou, agora com as lágrimas caindo em um único rompante. Suas mãos agarraram rapidamente os braços de Treize, querendo reverter aquela situação. – Não pode ser! Tem que ter um jeito de Solo não sair daqui! Eles não podem adotar Solo se ele não quiser, não é?! Ele não precisa ir embora! Eu adoto ele! Eu só preciso... eu só preciso... – sua voz morreu e seu corpo perdeu parte das forças, quase caindo, sendo amparado pelas mãos de seu pai, que compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele... – ele não quis, não é...

-Ele aceitou, Duo... Solo foi de acordo com a adoção... – os olhos do americano se arregalaram mais uma vez, agora encarando o outro.

-Há algo que se possa fazer para cancelar esse processo? Tem que haver!!! Tem, não em? – seu desespero era visível e Treize o abraçou, confortando-o.

-Só há um meio, Duo: se o candidato desistir da adoção.

-Me fale quem é! Eu convenço-o! Eu faço de tudo para que ele não saia do meu lado! Por favor! – seu olhar era suplicante e teimoso, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente triste e suas lágrimas ainda caíam. – Quem é? – o moreno ponderou por algum tempo se devia contar ao outro, mas seu instinto de pai e o de proteção pelas pessoas que amava falou mais forte.

-Foi Heero, Duo...

:3 :3 :3

As batidas na porta eram frenéticas. O suor ainda escorria por seu rosto, sendo fatalmente ameaçado pelo frio cortante da noite.

Não importava se morresse com seu suor congelado. Estava pouco se ferrando para isso. A única coisa que importava agora era livrar Solo daquele monstro!

Nem mesmo parara para pensar quais os motivos que levariam Heero a adotar o pequeno. Nem mesmo passou pela sua cabeça que Heero também amasse o garoto tanto quanto ele próprio o fazia.

Não... tudo o que ele via na frente de seus olhos era seu próprio amor...

Não demorou muito para que a porta da frente se abrisse, revelando a paisagem que ele já conhecia e a pessoa que ele tanto odiava.

Ignorou o olhar surpreso do outro e empurrou-o, invadindo a casa com ferocidade. Sua voz saiu quase em um grito e suas palavras eram de acusação.

-Por que quer tirá-lo de mim?!!! Por que?! – gritou furioso, surpreendendo mais ainda o outro, que, finalmente, começava a entender o que ele dizia. – Eu amo aquele garoto mais do que a mim mesmo! Por que você quer fazer isso?

-Duo...

-RESPONDA!

-Me ouça... – pediu, tentando se manter calmo apesar de seu temperamento explosivo.

-Eu não quero ouvir! Quero que me devolva-o. – seu timbre era de ódio e raiva misturados, assim como uma notável tristeza em sua voz e olhar. E mesmo assim, ele ainda parecia querer matá-lo a qualquer momento. Foi isso o que fez o japonês se descontrolar.

-EU NÃO VOU DEVOLVÊ-LO! Eu amo aquele garoto tanto quanto você!! Não há nada que você possa fazer para que eu desista! – falou exasperado, se arrependendo logo depois. Não podia se deixar descontrolar. Não estava certo... não com Duo.

-Por que... por que você está me fazendo passar por isso? Esse garoto é mais importante para mim do que minha própria vida... você está querendo me matar de tristeza. É isso? – sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas se manteve firme. Não podia fraquejar. Não naquele momento. Ele tinha que manter Solo perto dele.

-Eu não estou tentando fazer mau nenhum a você... eu também amo aquele garoto mais do que quase tudo neste mundo. Eu senti um apego a ele muito grande desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. Eu o amo de todo o coração... quero que ele seja meu filho! É um fato! E eu estou lutando para que isso aconteça. Eu já abri o processo... não há nada que você possa fazer agora. – demonstrava clara pena em suas palavras. Tentou aproximar-se do trançado, mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um empurrão do outro e um claro 'Eu te odeio!' quando ele rompeu porta afora.

:3 :3 :3

-Duo... Duo...! Você está aí?! – Solo chamou e apenas o silêncio o respondeu. Procurou choroso o interruptor no início das escadas, ligando-o rapidamente. O medo ainda o assaltava e segurava com toda a força a única lembrança material de seus falecidos pais, seu leão de pelúcia, ao descer as escadas rapidamente, fazendo um alto barulho.

Assustou-se ao ver o americano que ele tanto amava como a um pai encolhido em sua cama, abraçado aos seus joelhos como uma criança chorona, derramando lágrimas de medo.

-Duo! – chamou preocupado, adiantando-se para o lado do outro, abraçando-o com força, chamando a atenção do americano para si, notando, finalmente, sua presença. Puxou-o para cima da cama, abraçando o corpo menor como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. – Não chora, Duo! – pediu, enxugando, inocentemente, as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto do outro.

-O que você veio fazer aqui, Solo? Por que não está dormindo? – indagou, enxugando as próprias lágrimas do outro, o que o intrigou. – E por que está chorando?

-Eu tive um pesadelo! – disse e se agarrou ao outro, lembrando das imagens que vira durante o sono. – Eu fiquei com medo!

-Mesmo?! Então não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui e você não vai mais ter pesadelos. – assegurou, pondo-o deitado ao seu lado, cobrindo-o com seu lençol, até que Solo se lembrou.

-E você, Duo? Por que estava chorando? Você também teve um pesadelo?

-É... eu também tive...

:3 :3 :3

A madrugada já era alta quando os dois rapazes atravessaram o portão do parque sorrateiramente, quase como dois fugitivos tentando escapar de algo, mas isso se provou muito errado quando os dois se jogaram ao chão, rindo, um sobre o outro.

-Você é louco, sabia, Trowa?! Por que viemos aqui? - perguntou, ainda meio atordoado, com a respiração descompassada devido ao exercício feito. - E a essa hora? - completou, vendo o olhar do outro mudar de um divertido para um sério, apaixonado. Levantou-se, liberando seu peso de cima do corpo do loiro, sentando-se na grama, já ligeiramente molhada pelo orvalho.

O loiro também se sentou, mas ligeiramente preocupado e curiosos pelo olhar do outro, que se aproximava dele.

-Foi aqui que nos vimos pela primeira vez... você se lembra? - sua voz saiu doce e o olhar de Quatre se amaciou. É claro que se lembrava. Se recordava perfeitamente do momento em que o vira do outro lado do parque, lendo seu livro calmamente, observando a si esguiamente... havia sido amor à primeira vista.

-Claro que lembro... mas... por que? - pressionou, querendo que ele chegasse logo ao ponto, não conseguindo seu intento quando o moreno continuou a falar.

-Desde o momento em que eu te vi, Quatre... eu soube que era com você que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida... e eu posso dizer, agora, que finalmente, eu posso oficializar isso. - suas palavras saíram de modo doce ao mesmo tempo que tirava a pequena caixa de dentro de seu casaco, mostrando-a ao loiro, dizendo as palavras que Quatre sempre sonhara em ouvir. - Quer se casar comigo, Quatre Raberba Winner?

:3 :3 :3

-Não ande tão depressa! - advertiu preocupado que ela pudesse cair, mas notou que isso não poderia acontecer quando notou o sorriso em seu rosto e, apesar de seu andar desajeitado, a força de vontade que ela tinha.

-Ela está aprendendo rápido, não é? - comentou, se aproximando do outro, envolvendo-o com seus braços, aquecendo-o com o calor de seu corpo.

-Muito... ainda mais com o irmão que ela tem. - o americano disse, vendo o outro garoto se aproximar dela, ajudando-a a seguir em frente. Não podia-se negar que os dois se davam muito bem. O céu já estava escurecendo há algum tempo, então não fora surpresa nenhuma ao ouvirem o estrondo que cortou os céus rapidamente para depois se repetir. - Solo! Traga-a para cá! Vai chover! Vamos para a casa.

O pequeno rapidamente fez o que lhe era mandado, seguindo em direção aos pais, dando-lhes as mãos, ficando entre sua irmã e o japonês, que o segurava de modo tenro.

Sua irmãzinha aconchegou-se em si, ainda dando os passos tortos que acabara de aprender, tentando se proteger do frio, o que só pode ser atendido quando o americano a pegou no colo, vendo, logo em seguida, ela aconchegar sua cabeça em seu ombro, preparando-se para dormir.

Logo em seguida só veio a escuridão novamente e Duo acordou em sua cama, novamente atordoado e com a sensação de plenitude e de vazio ao mesmo tempo. Levou sua mão até sua testa, sentindo o suor que dela escorria.

Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, meio atordoado, tentando não acordar Solo. Ele tinha novamente a sensação de que sonhara com algo importante, mas não conseguia se lembrar com o que sonhara...

Droga! Aquela sensação já estava lhe enchendo o saco! Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, começando a se arrumar para o colégio, mesmo o seu humor não estando muito bom. E isso tudo se devia à sua frustração com Solo e Heero somada ao fato de não conseguir se lembrar do sonho que tanto queria.

:3 :3 :3

Um Quatre eufórico entrou correndo na sala já vazia, querendo, desesperadamente, encontrar o americano que deveria estar naquela sala. Estranhou o fato de não o encontrar, uma vez que ele era sempre o último a sair da sala.

Decidiu continuar sua busca pelo prédio do colégio, seguindo para a sala de WuFei em seguida, a encontrando vazia.

Onde, diabos, Duo poderia estar?

:3 :3 :3

O americano estava sentado na arquibancada do ginásio, assistindo a uma das aulas de educação física do dia.

Sabia que não deveria ter matado aula, mas ele não estava com o mínimo humor para ouvir um velho falar sobre reagentes químicos e o treinador, que estava bonzinho com ele desde que soubera de sua gravidez, o deixou ficar e assistir, tendo certeza de que ele iria repor aquela aula depois.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, e essas nos joelhos, fixando, assim, seus olhos na bola, embora seus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar.

Solo ia parar nas mãos daquele monstro que era Heero. E ele não podia fazer nada. Era isso que o frustrava mais. Talvez se ele fosse falar com a assistente social... não! Ela iria pedir para que ele dissesse quais os motivos dele e ela acharia que era só rancor acumulado.

Aquele garoto era como se fosse um filho para ele. E não existia crueldade pior do que tirar o filho de alguém. Aquilo era maldade...

E ainda por cima havia aquele sonho que ele tivera na noite anterior... se sentira tão bem pela manhã, assim como na última vez, mas... aperreava-o o fato de que ele não conseguia se lembrar de sonhos que faziam tão bem a ele.

Seus pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos por um par de braços que o envolveram pelo pescoço, quase que sufocando-o.

-Finalmente te achei, Duo! Eu te procurei por toda parte! - seu tom era eufórico e ele parecia extremamente ansioso, o que acionou a curiosidade de Duo e afastou seus problemas de sua cabeça.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou e os olhos do loiro pareciam sorrir quando ele mostrou a mão ao americano, que, de início, pareceu não entender, mas soube do que ele falava quando viu o adorno brilhante feito de ouro enfeitando a mão do amigo, assim como o sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto do loiro.

-Você está falando sério, Quatre?! Oh-Meu-Deus! Ele te pediu mesmo?! AHHH! - seu grito ecoou pelo ginásio, chamando a atenção dos garotos do time de basquete, mas ele não ligou para isso. Estava mais interessado em abraçar o amigo, derramando mais lágrimas do que ele.

A emoção era tanta que seus problemas foram varridos de sua mente o resto do dia.

:3 :3 :3

Bateu na porta de maneira suave, e quase que instantaneamente, ela se abriu, revelando a figura de WuFei, que tentavam, inutilmente, conter um bando de crianças arrumadas, que tinham pressa em sair da casa.

-Zechs! – o chinês falou surpreso, desistindo de tentar conter Solo com os braços, colocando-o em seu colo. – Já saiu do hospital?? Duo me disse que só sairia amanhã! – o loiro riu baixo e subiu o degrau de entrada, aceitando o convite de WuFei para entrar.

-Me liberaram mais cedo. Nenhum médico me agüenta por muito tempo. – brincou e afagou os cabelos macios de Solo. – Como vai, Solo?

-Muuuuito bem! E você?

-Bem. Muito bem! – imitou o garoto e se virou para o homem mais velho, tirando o próprio cabelo da frente dos olhos. – Duo está?

-No quarto dele. Pode ir. Nós já estamos de saída. – avisou, pegando as crianças pelas mãos, guiando-as até a vã onde Hilde os esperava. – Até daqui a pouco, Zechs. – o loiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça, seguindo para o quarto de Duo. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, encontrando o americano dormindo em sua cama.

Andou com passos silenciosos até a cama do americano, sentando-se na beirada. Sua mão correu até o belo rosto adormecido, acariciando-o suavemente, o que foi suficiente para acordá-lo.

-Duo... – chamou baixo, fazendo o americano notar, de modo sonolento, sua presença.

-Bom dia, Zechs. – brincou, tendo plena consciência de que já estava anoitecendo. – O que faz fora do hospital? Não ia sair apenas amanhã?

-Me liberaram mais cedo. E então eu decidi vir te ver. – inclinou-se sobre o corpo preguiçoso, tomando-lhe os lábios entre os seus.

As mãos de Duo correram até seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo.

Se separaram logo em seguida quando Duo se sentou na cama, já sentindo o efeito do frio da noite.

-Então, suas costas já estão melhores? Não sente mais dor? - perguntou preocupado, recebendo de resposta um sorriso do outro, que deixava claro sua resposta.

-Estou bem melhor agora, não se preocupe. - seus olhos brilharam por um momento, apenas para voltarem ao normal depois. Duo apenas o encarou, tentando afastar o pensamento de que Zechs se parecia extremamente com alguém naquele momento. O brilho de seus olhos era o mesmo...

E aquele brilho, estranhamente, atraía-o de maneira forte.

Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, e ele logo o afastou, apenas para recebê-lo de volta instantes depois.

Não era... tão... impossível assim...

Não lhe custaria nada...

Afinal... ia se casar com Zechs.

Apartou o beijo, encarando os olhos azuis do rapaz de modo significativo. O loiro apenas o encarou de volta interrogador.

-O que foi?

-Zechs... quero pedir-lhe algo. – sussurrou tão baixo, que o loiro quase não ouviu. Suas mãos viajaram até o rosto de Duo, levantando-o.

-O que foi?

-Me tome esta noite. – os olhos azuis se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu, mas Duo continuava com o mesmo semblante, ignorando a surpresa do loiro.

-Você não pode estar falando sério...

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Quero que me tome. Como nunca tomou alguém em sua vida.

-Mas, Duo...

-Por favor... – seus olhos brilharam e Zechs nada pôde fazer, a não ser afirmar com a cabeça.

-Certo, meu amor.

:3 :3 :3

3 semanas depois...

:3 :3 :3

Sua ansiedade naquela noite era quase insustentável. Suava frio e as borboletas em seu estômago pareciam querer matá-lo de tanto nervosismo. Aquela era uma noite importante, sem dúvida, mas ele precisava ficar mais calmo, ou caso contrário seu bebê não o deixaria em paz.

A noite do baile era importante para ele. Extremamente. Ainda somado ao fato de que passaria aquela noite com Zechs, principalmente, e com seus amigos.

O americano voltou a sentar-se em sua cômoda, retomando a tarefa de prender seus cabelos na costumeira trança, coisa que, naquele dia, parecia totalmente impossível. Buscou a escova de cabelo, que largara quando precisou atender ao telefone, entre a bagunça que sua cômoda se tornara e, com muito custo, a achou, levando-a rapidamente aos cabelos, os arrumando.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele parou. Encarou sua barriga ligeiramente tufada, mesmo que não desse para perceber.

Estava com pouco mais de um mês.

Aquele seria o último dia em que pisaria naquela escola, então poderia seguir com sua gravidez sem a interferência dos fofoqueiros que estudavam com ele.

Sorriu ao pensar que dali a poucos meses ele e Zechs se casariam e dariam um lar para seu bebê. Aquela sim seria uma ótima vida.

:3 :3 :3

-O que você vai fazer? Não há mais tempo agora. – Trowa comentou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Seu olhar era de pura pena, enquanto o do outro era de derrota.

-Não sei... Deus! Eu não sei... – confinou inconformado, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

-Mas... Heero... você sabe que se você passar de hoje... talvez não tenha mais chances... – Trowa o olhou piedoso. Em sua mente o dilema de contar ou não ao amigo o que tinha descoberto sobre Duo latejava fortemente.

-Eu sei, Trowa. Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Talvez seja melhor eu desistir dele e deixá-lo viver sua vida. – Trowa o olhou de modo estranho. Aquele não era o Heero que ele conhecia. Nem de longe. Nunca que ele ouviria aquelas palavras serem pronunciadas com tanta... derrota! Foi com esse pensamento em mente que ele se levantou e buscou seu paletó sobre a cadeira, colocando-o.

-Não sei o que deu em você... não sei nem se é você mesmo... mas, Heero, não desista de Duo. – falou de modo triste, tentando animar o outro rapaz. – Vocês estão condenados a viverem juntos... a não ser que você desista de Duo e deixe Zechs levar a melhor... – se preparou para sair, mas parou na porta. – O que é exatamente o que vai acontecer se você não se levantar dessa cama e impedir que Zechs peça a Duo que para se casar com ele. - e assim ele saiu, deixando um Heero atordoado para trás. O que ele devia fazer agora?

:3 :3 :3

A campainha tocou alto, dando-lhe um certo nervosismo. Largou tudo o que fazia e subiu as escadas rapidamente, se preocupando em não se amassar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta.

A figura alta e bela de Zechs estava parada em sua frente, impecavelmente vestido, olhando-o. As bochechas de Duo coraram lentamente no mesmo instante em que um sorriso se formava em seu rosto. Palavras só foram ditas depois de um beijo apaixonado.

-Entre, Zechs. Ainda temos tempo, não? – convidou, dando dois passos atrás, dando espaço para o loiro passar.

-Temos, sim. – confirmou com um sorriso, beijando os lábios do americano mais uma vez. – Você está lindo, sabia? – comentou, observando Duo. Seus olhos pararam no vestuário do americano, vendo como tudo nele, desde o mais simples, ficava lindo.

Duo vestia uma camisa simples, cor de vinho, com uma blusa fina de linho branco, quase transparente, sobreposta a ela, tornando-as sofisticadas. Usava uma calça de tecido leve negra, que lhe caia muito bem. Os cabelos estavam firmemente amarrados em sua habitual trança e um sorriso enfeitava seu rosto.

-Acha mesmo?

-Completamente. – respondeu com um sorriso, sendo puxado pelo americano até o sofá da sala, onde ele já estivera várias vezes. – Onde estão seus pais?

-Lá em cima, pondo as crianças para dormir. Amanhã é dia de passeio e eles vão ter um dia cheio.

-Entendo. Solo deve estar feliz. - a menção do nome do loiro fez o brilho que Duo tinha nos olhos desaparecer. Aquele seria um dos poucos passeios restantes que Solo faria com eles... tudo por causa daquele...! Daquele...! Uhg! Só de pensar nele já lhe dava asco. Como podia ter se enganado tanto com uma pessoa? - Duo? Você está bem? Me parece meio... alterado.

-Eu estou bem, Zechs. Só me lembrei de algo ruim. Não se preocupe. - seu sorriso surgiu mais uma vez em seu rosto, mas agora era um falso, coisa que Zechs não percebeu. Tirou seus pensamentos tristes de sua cabeça. Não era momento para aquilo. Aquela noite era especial, disso ele sabia. Não podia gastar seu tempo com coisas tristes. Mas de algo ele sabia perfeitamente.

Ele ia fazer de tudo para que Solo fosse seu filho. Tudo.

:3 :3 :3

Não fazia muito tempo desde que haviam chegado, mas sentia como se fosse uma eternidade devido ao tédio e à sensação incômoda a qual sofria. Não era pelo lugar, muito menos pelas pessoas que o acompanhavam... era só... que...

O americano sentia a já conhecida sensação de vazio, que agora era somada à de estranho incômodo por estar sentado ali. Não sabia o motivo de tal coisa, mas ele só queria que ela passasse logo para que ele pudesse aproveitar do melhor jeito a noite.

Se sentiu pior ainda quando sua música favorita começou a tocar. Era uma balada rápida e sua médica havia proibido-o estritamente de dançar qualquer coisa agitada.

Sentiu o braço de Zechs envolvê-lo por seus ombros e se aconchegar a ele, fazendo um carinho gostoso em seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo, o que não funcionou, uma vez que Quatre e Trowa se levantavam de sua mesa, seguindo para a pista de dança, indo fazer algo que ele queria muito fazer:

Dançar.

-Você está bem? - o loiro perguntou preocupado, observando a feição enjoada e ligeiramente entediada de Duo, que só parecia piorar.

-Estou... não se preocupe... eu já volto... - avisou, levantando-se de modo meio desajeitado, seguindo, rapidamente, pela direção do banheiro. Fechou suas mãos em um punho, apertando-os com força. Ele havia mentido, e isso era algo que ele se odiava por fazer. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que mentira, e ainda sobrariam dedos. Mas ele não podia simplesmente dizer ao loiro: "Não, eu não estou me sentindo nada bem. Eu pensei que esse baile ia ser ótimo, mas agora eu vejo que estou entediado aqui e que falta algo... uma metade de mim, e que... infelizmente, Zechs, não é você..."

Encostou-se na porta de madeira do banheiro vazio assim que entrou. Seu coração agora batia acelerado e sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Aquele não havia sido seu pensamento, não é? Não havia sido... não podia ser...

Ele havia acabado de admitir para si mesmo que Zechs não era a pessoa certa para ele... não! Não podia ser... Zechs era carinhoso, gentil, amoroso... Zechs o amava... então, por que aquele pensamento...

Ficou algum tempo no chão ainda, derramando algumas poucas lágrimas, que escorriam diretamente para o chão, tentando enfiar novamente em sua cabeça a idéia de que Zechs era a pessoa destinada a ele.

Levantou-se após alguns minutos, seguindo até uma das pias, afogando seu rosto em água. Limpou as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto e ajeitou os cabelos, tentando voltar à sua aparência normal. Ainda se demorou um pouco antes de enxugar sua face e respirar fundo para depois tomar coragem e sair do banheiro, tomando os corredores de volta.

Seu olhar era baixo, e de vez em quando, ele fechava os olhos que voltavam a arder. Foi por isso que ele não percebeu a garota que se aproximava, apenas quando esbarrou nela.

-Me desculpe! Não foi minha intenção, eu juro! - se desculpou, segurando a mão da garota para que ela não caísse. Apenas aí ele notou quem era. - Relena...

-Maxwell! - exclamou, mas livre de qualquer sentimento que ela havia sentido antes por ele. Não havia raiva, não havia rancor, não havia ódio... só... surpresa... A garota o olhou por algum tempo antes de se endireitar, ajeitando o vestido claro que usava antes de se voltar a ele.

-Onde está Zechs? - indagou, olhando ao redor para procurar a localização do irmão.

-Está na mesa. Quer falar com ele?

-Não, eu só... - ela parou por um instante, observando seu rosto por um instante, tendo certa dificuldade de ver devido à luz fraca do ambiente. - Você andou chorando?! Você está bem?! Aconteceu algo?! - seu timbre era visivelmente preocupado e não havia nenhum resquício de que a garota estava sendo falsa, o que o surpreendeu por algum tempo, antes de tentar responder...

-Eu estou bem... é só que... é só que... - não pôde evitar que mais uma lágrima caísse por seu rosto, fazendo Relena arregalar os olhos. É claro que não estava nada bem com aquele garoto!

Envolveu-o em um abraço carinhoso, que não foi recusado pelo garoto, e afagou seus cabelos. Não falou nada por algum tempo, apenas o confortou, enquanto o garoto derramava as lágrimas em seu colo.

-Duo... - ela chamou calmamente, esperando que o garoto levantasse o rosto, o que ainda demorou um tempo, mas logo foi atendida. - Zechs te fez algo? Vocês brigaram? - ele negou veemente com a cabeça, sem nunca abrir a boca para falar nada, o que preocupou-a. - Duo... por favor, o que aconteceu?

O americano baixou o olhar, encarando o chão por um momento antes de responder. Em sua face seu semblante era triste e visível, mesmo á luz fraca.

-Eu estou bem... eu só... me senti meio triste... mas... não tem nada a ver com seu irmão. - Droga! Mentira de novo! O que ele tinha naquele dia para mentir tanto?

Não dera tempo nem mesmo para que Relena pudesse replicar qualquer coisa. Seu estômago deu uma volta e ele teve que, imediatamente, voltar ao banheiro e se largar em um do reservados, botando para fora o que ele havia comido naquele dia.

Sentiu uma mão acariciar suas costas e afastar sua trança para longe do vaso, quase que consolando-o. Limpou a boca com a costa da mão apenas para se virar e encontrar o loiro, encarando-o de modo penoso, quase que como sentindo o que acontecia a ele.

-Quatre... - murmurou, sua voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas que ainda caíam. Quatre se abaixou ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar, uma vez que ele não parecia forte o suficiente nem mesmo para se mover.

-Você está bem? O que aconteceu? - perguntou, embora a pergunta não fosse pelo mal estar físico do americano, e transmitiu isso com um único olhar.

O americano foi cambaleante até a pia, praticamente se afogando em água. Teve o cuidado de lavar o rosto de maneira lenta, querendo evitar, o máximo possível, a conversa que ele tinha certeza de que teria com Quatre naquele momento.

O loiro não insistiu por um momento, apenas o deixou se limpar, sabendo de sua intenção. Duo o olhou refletido no espelho. Seu semblante não estava bravo, mas também não estava calmo. Ele parecia apenas, seriamente...

Preocupado.

O silêncio pairou no cômodo por algum tempo antes que algum dos dois falasse, o que, infelizmente para Duo, foi Quatre que fez.

-Vi você chorando com Relena. O que aconteceu? - sua voz saiu calma, não querendo pressioná-lo, embora os segundos de silêncio que se seguiram depois mostrassem que talvez fosse melhor ele impor alguma pressão. - Aconteceu algo com Zechs? Seu bebê está bem? me diga!

-Eu... - sua voz saiu calma, embora fosse possível notar um outro sentimento. Não era nervosismo, muito menos impaciência. Parecia algo mais misturado com incerteza e tristeza. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Quatre. A única coisa que eu sei é que há algo muito errado... eu só sinto... que não é isso que eu quero. - o loiro se aproximou de Duo, abraçando-o por trás, encostando sua cabeça nas costas do americano, fazendo um leve carinho nele, querendo confortá-lo.

-O quê que está errado, Duo?

-Eu não sei! Sinto que não era aqui que eu devia estar. Sei lá! Que não era com Zechs... entende? - suas palavras foram baixas, mas fizeram o efeito esperado em Quatre, que logo saiu de sua posição, pondo-se ao seu lado.

-O que quer dizer? Que você não quer... ficar com Zechs? É isso? - Duo nada falou, apenas deixou que Quatre tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

Que ele não queria ficar com Zechs ele já tinha decidido. Só precisava fazer duas coisas: explicar isso para Zechs e tentar achar o que ele queria.

O que, embora ele não soubesse, já tinha sido escolhido pelo seu coração.

-Mas, Duo... o que te fez pensar isso? Quer dizer... como você descobriu isso?

-Eu não sei, Quatre. Mas eu tenho que explicar isso para ele. E eu não sei como fazer isso... Deus, Quatre! No que eu fui me meter?!

-Se acalme, Duo! Vai dar tudo certo! Não se preocupe. Ele vai entender... é só se acalmar. - acariciou-lhe as mãos, tirando-as do balcão, fazendo com que ele parasse de se apoiar nele, levando-o para perto da porta, já com a intenção de seguirem até Zechs para que Duo pudesse conversar com ele. - Vai dar tudo certo.

:3 :3 :3

Zechs continuava sentado na mesa, exatamente onde Duo o deixara. A verdade era que estava realmente preocupado com o garoto trançado, mas sabia que ele estava incomodado com algo e que precisava ficar sozinho por algum tempo, só não imaginara que iria demorar.

Se dispusera a esperar, mas já havia passado mais de vinte minutos e ele estava passando a considerar a idéia de que algo havia acontecido com o americano quando ele o viu voltar juntamente com Quatre, que ficou pelo meio do caminho enquanto o trançado voltava para a mesa, fazendo-o se levantar.

-Duo! Onde estavas?! Fiquei preocupado!

-Eu estou bem. Eu me distraí e comecei a conversar com Quatre. Não se preocupe.

-Tem certeza? Você demorou!

-Tenho. Não foi nada. - repetiu mais uma vez, sem encarar, propriamente, o loiro nos olhos, o que o preocupou. Falaria algo se não tivesse sido interrompido. - Zechs... nós precisamos conversar... é o assunto é sério. - encarou-o finalmente. Seu rosto sustentava um olhar pesaroso, á sabendo o que viria pela frente. - Vamos para fora. Lá poderemos conversar melhor.

:3 :3 :3

Acelerou ainda mais quando viu que o sinal passara do verde para o amarelo, mas não adiantara nada quando dobrou a esquino e percebera que o farol estava vermelho e que um longo engarrafamento o esperava.

E não parecia que seria passageiro.

Aproveitou o longo tempo que tinha para refletir. O que ele faria realmente? Chegaria lá e arrancaria Duo dos braços de Zechs, ele querendo ou não? Ou ele se ajoelharia e imploraria até que Duo o recebesse de volta?

Não sabia... talvez nem mesmo chegasse até lá. Durante o percurso sua coragem parecia estar indo embora e não parecia querer voltar tão cedo.

Deixou sua mente avançar um pouco até chegar em Solo. Como seria perfeito se ele pudesse voltar com Duo. O processo de adoção do pequeno loiro estava correndo tão bem. E, Deus!, ele sabia o quanto Duo amava aquele garoto e não abriria mão dele nunca.

Mas ele também se apaixonara pelo pequeno e, infelizmente, não pretendia abrir mão dele por nada naquele mundo. Ele já virara seu filho há muito tempo. Desde o momento que o vira pela primeira vez.

Tivera sorte de ser um ano mais velho que Duo, uma vez que já era maior de idade e Duo ainda tinha um ano pela frente antes de fazer 18, o que lhe dava o direito de adotar uma criança.

Com certeza assim era melhor. Ele não agüentaria se tivesse que ficar sem Duo e sem Solo.

Seria demais para seu pobre coração.

Ouviu a buzina tocar alta atrás de si e só aí percebeu que já stava há bons metros de distância do carro há sua frente. Acelerou e aproveitou outra rua, um pouco mais estreita, mas que seguiria um caminho mais retilíneo até a escola.

:3 :3 :3

-Sobre o quê você quer conversar? - perguntou diretamente, encostando-se a um muro próximo. Sua expressão era fechada e ele mantinha sempre as mãos nos bolsos.

Não havia dúvidas para Duo que Zechs já soubesse o motivo da conversa. Talvez assim fosse melhor. Pelo menos a dor - se é que houvesse uma - da separação seria menor para ele.

E embora aquele ato estivesse sendo egoísta de sua parte - afinal, Zechs aceitara se casar com ele mesmo esperando um filho de outro, e era assim que ele retribuía -, era um ato necessário.

Ele não conseguiria passar toda a sua vida ao lado de Zechs sabendo que não o amava. Seria dolorosos demais para os dois. Mas então o que ele queria? Criar aquela criança sozinho? Encontrar outra pessoa que, talvez, amasse para passar o resto da vida, ou... voltar para Heero?

Balançou a cabeça fortemente, tentando afastar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça. Não queria se lembrar daquilo. Preferia continuar sozinho e criar seu filho do que voltar para Heero depois do tanto que o japonês o enrolara.

Continuou perdido em pensamentos sob o olhar calmo de Zechs, que esperava pacientemente que ele pusesse os pensamentos em ordem para que eles pudessem conversar.

Algum tempo ainda se passou e o loiro percebeu que se não chamasse a atenção de Duo, eles não terminariam, ou melhor, começariam, aquela conversa nunca. Assim, tocou-lhe suavemente a mão, não querendo assustá-lo com movimentos bruscos.

-Duo... - chamou calmo, fazendo-o finalmente despertar. O americano pôs-se à sua frente, não querendo mais prolongar aquilo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Zechs fez um sinal com a mão para que parasse. - Eu sei porque me chamou aqui, Duo. E, sinceramente, devo dizer que não estou nada surpreso... eu soube, desde o início, que não era a mim que você amava, e que tão pouco ia amar. - seu olhar era triste, embora calmo. Já havia se preparado há um bom tempo para aquilo. Até pelo contrário. Estava surpreso de que aquele namoro tivesse durado tanto.

-Então você já havia percebido? ... me desculpe, Zechs. Eu sinto muito mesmo... - levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo-o formigar de modo intenso. - é só que... eu sinto... que não é você, entende? Que não é com você que eu devo passar minha vida... - sussurrou as últimas palavras, já perdendo a voz devido aos soluços que invadiam sua garganta, juntamente com as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Zechs nada respondeu.

Não havia o que responder... por isso, apenas o abraçou.

-Muito brigado pelo seu companheirismo, Zechs. Você me salvou, sabendo ou não. - o silêncio invadiu o ambiente logo depois das palavras do americano, embora o clima não estivesse nada tenso ou pesado, muito pelo contrário, era um sentimento reconfortante, assim como o de dois amigos que não se viam há muito tempo. ficaram ali, abraçados durante mais algum tempo, até que as mãos de Zechs o afastaram lentamente, chamando sua atenção.

-Isso... era para ser seu essa noite, mas eu acho que você poderia me fazer um favor e se livrar dele para mim? - tirou do bolso a pequena caixa branca decorada com um laço vermelho, colocou-a nas mãos de Duo, fazendo sinal para que ele a abrisse, o que ele prontamente fez, revelando a caixa de veludo negro em que estava contida, provavelmente, sua aliança. - Eu iria dá-la à você essa noite, mas acho que agora não tem mais sentido. Jogue-a fora por mim, ok?- pediu-a, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Duo ao colocar a caixinha dentro da outra, refazendo o laço e devolvendo-a para o loiro.

-Não acho que seria uma boa idéia você jogá-la fora. Que tal dá-la para outra pessoa? Acho que ela ficaria perfeita em Noin. - respondeu com um sorriso, para depois observar com surpresa Zechs dar dois passos atrás, tomando impulso e jogando a pequena caixa para longe, por entre as árvores do campo que ficava atrás do lugar onde estavam.

Ganhou um olhar interrogador do americano e a única coisa que pôde dizer, acompanhada de um sorrio, foi simples, embora esclarecedora.

-Se eu der uma à Noin, eu comprarei outra...

:3 :3 :3

Dobrou o veículo em outra esquina, dando em outra rua ainda mais movimentada. Quando, diabos, imaginaria que seu atalho estivesse interditado? Não tivera outra escolha, se não ir para outra avenida, o que, com certeza, lhe renderia bons minutos de atraso.

Tinha pressa em chegar à escola, embora ainda não soubesse como agiria na frente de Duo ou mesmo o que diria. Não saberia o que fazer quando entrasse lá e desse de cara com Zechs.

Eram perguntas indecifráveis para ele, o que o levava a agir apenas por puro instinto, coisa que tomara seu ser nos últimos dias.

Deus! No que sua vida se transformara sem Duo? Ele mesmo se impressionara ao notar que havia emagrecido bastante desde que Duo havia lhe deixado, assim como também parecia mais pálido, e embora a mudança não fosse visível, ele conhecia seu corpo bem demais para saber o que se passava consigo.

Avistou o prédio escolar ao longe, e fez questão de acelerar, até, praticamente, adentrar os portões do estacionamento, parando em um vaga qualquer longe do ginásio, onde a música alta podia, facilmente, ser ouvida.

E aí, então, ele resolveu esperar, simplesmente.

:3 :3 :3

-Você vai continuar aqui? Quatre está lá dentro te esperando ainda. - avisou, vendo o outro suspirar fundo, sem nenhuma vontade de entrar no local.

-Na verdade... eu estava mesmo é afim de ir para casa. Eu estou meio cansado e meu bebê está desejando o bolo de chocolate da geladeira, e se eu não chegar à tempo, ele vai ser devorado por WuFei. - comentou com bom humor, parando na entrada do ginásio.

-Então vá para casa. Não tem por que ficar aqui se você não quiser. Venha, eu te levo. - o loiro deu dois passos à frente, fazendo menção de seguir direto para o estacionamento, com a intenção de levar Duo para casa, mas o mesmo o parou.

-Não há necessidade. Eu não preciso da carona e acho que você está querendo aproveitar a festa, além disso, eu acho que Noin também quer que você fique.

-E como vai voltar para casa? Não posso deixar você ir andando. - retrucou rapidamente, fazendo o americano rir dele.

-Não se preocupe, eu vi que John e a irmã também estão indo embora. Moramos no mesmo bairro, talvez eu peça uma carona à ele. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Tudo o que eu trouxe comigo foi meu celular no meu bolso de trás. Eu nem mesmo preciso entrar. - sorriu mais uma vez abraçando-o rapidamente, se despedindo. - Avise Quatre por mim, ok?

-Tudo bem, eu aviso. Mas só se você me prometer que vai me ligar se mudar de idéia.

-Eu prometo. Então eu já vou para casa. Até depois, Zechs. - despediu-se rapidamente e pôs-se a andar em direção ao portões do colégio.

-Se cuide!

-Eu vou! - observou o loiro entrar no ginásio movimentado, podendo, finalmente, respirar. Ele queria ir para casa sim, mas não queria incomodar o loiro, não depois de tudo. Ele vira, sim, John e a irmã indo embora, mas agora eles já deveriam estar longe, ou muito mais provavelmente em casa, além disso, ele preferia andar.

Então resolveu mudar o percurso para o campo de futebol, invés de seguir para os portões. Ele podia sair pelo portão do campo e daria em uma rua mais perto de sua casa. Seria bem melhor.

Assim fez, seguindo pelo campo, nem mesmo imaginando que Heero estava esperando-o no estacionamento, local que nem mesmo fazia parte de seu trajeto, infelizmente.

:3 :3 :3

Tateou os bolsos à procura do celular, mas eles se encontravam vazios. Parou um pouco para ver se lembrava onde havia deixado o aparelho.

E se Duo ligasse? Ele tinha que estar com o telefone em mãos. Talvez tivesse deixado-o no carro.

Tinha certeza de que o trouxera. Lembrava-se te ter feito uma ligação com ele antes de buscar Duo, então deveria ter deixado no carro. Tirou as chaves do carro do bolso e saiu, mais uma vez, do ginásio, seguindo, dessa vez, para o estacionamento.

Se apressou em direção ao carro, e estava quase chegando ao destino, mas foi bloqueado pelo corpo que s pôs à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

-Onde ele está?

:3 :3 :3

Heero ajeitou-se no banco de seu carro. Começava a se sentir desconfortável e suas costas doíam. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Há muito tempo pelo o que a dor em seu corpo dizia.

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, mas os abriu quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximar. Procurou com o olhar o causador do barulho, encontrando, para seu desgosto, Zechs caminhando pelo estacionamento, em direção ao seu carro, que não estava longe.

Saiu rapidamente do veículo, se aproximando dele. Ele não queria brigar, não queria discutir, não, muito pelo contrário, ele só queria conversar, com ele ou com Duo. Ele ainda tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com Zechs.

Se aproximou rapidamente, pondo-se à sua frente, chamando sua atenção, mas ele nem mesmo ligou, ao notar que ele estava sozinho e que não havia nenhum sinal de Duo, ele logo se manifestou.

-Onde ele está? - sua pergunta saiu sem pressa, sem pressão, com ligeiro interesse. O loiro o olhou de modo surpreso, pondo-se em modo defensivo logo em seguida, de certo com a idéia de que Heero queria atacá-lo. - Eu não quero brigar com você Zechs, muito pelo contrário. Eu não vim aqui criar confusão. Eu só vim aqui para tentar uma última vez. - suas palavras saíram visivelmente sinceras, o que, de certa forma, assustou Zechs. Ele ajeitou-se, adquirindo uma postura normal, embora ainda em defesa.

-O que você quer?

-Eu só vim atrás de Duo, queria conversar com ele... só isso! - suplicou, afastando-se um pouco, querendo que o loiro se desarmasse. - Pode me dizer onde ele está? - seu olhar era perdido, e pela primeira vez, ele notou o amor que ele sentia, assim como também notou que o japonês era correspondido, embora ambos não soubessem.

-Você o ama, não é? - a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, embora não estivesse tido hesitação em responder.

-Mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Duo é tudo o que eu quero nessa vida. Nada é mais importante para mim do que ele. Por favor, Zechs... me diga onde ele está. Não vou roubá-lo de você... a decisão é de Duo... é só que... eu só o amo demais.

-Eu queria, Heero, que Duo tivesse por mim, o mesmo amor que você tem por ele. - comentou, e Heero notou as palavras nele escondidas.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Duo acabou de me chutar, quando eu estava prestes a pedi-lo em casamento... - os olhos do japonês se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas logo voltaram ao normal, embora sua mente estivesse uma bagunça.

-Ele te chutou?

-Sim. Disse que não sentia que era comigo que ele queria passar a vida... embora eu possa, perfeitamente, adivinhar de quem ele se referia, embora talvez ele não saiba. - lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados, passando, claramente, sua mensagem, que Heero logo captou, mas não se deixou abalar muito externamente, embora seu interior estivesse palpitando.

-Onde ele está agora? - tornou a perguntar, dessa vez num tom mais urgente, e não demorou a responder.

-Ele foi para casa. Ele acabou de ir. Talvez você o ache em casa. - avisou e Heero não tardou a sair rapidamente em direção ao seu carro, ligando a ignição rapidamente, mas foi parado por Zechs. - Há algo que você precisa saber.

-Não pode ser depois? Eu tenho pressa em achá-lo. - pediu, mas o outro o olhou severamente e o calou.

-É importante. Muito. - o tom usado pelo loiro o assustou ligeiramente, mas ele nada falou, deixando o outro continuar. - Duo... ele vai ser pai... - as palavras saíram de sua boca rapidamente, num único rompante, talvez com medo de perder a coragem de lhe contar tal fato.

Gotas de suor frio exalaram dos poros de Heero e o japonês o encarou, mesmo que involuntariamente, quase como se quisesse atá-lo. Levantou-se do banco imediatamente e o encarou friamente, quase que morrendo por dentro.

-Você o tocou! Você se deitou com ele! Deus! - escondeu o rosto entre as mãos num misto de raiva e desespero, não querendo ver a cara do loiro. - E ainda por cima ele está esperando um filho! - seus pés rapidamente chutaram o pneu do carro, querendo descontar sua fúria. Zechs nada falou, apenas o deixou se acalmar, o que só aconteceu depois que ele passou alguns minutos encostado na capota móvel do carro, respirando fundo. Foi só aí que Zechs se atreveu a falar.

-Heero... eu não vou negar que eu tive muita vontade de me deitar com Duo, assim como também não vou negar que ele me pediu isso... - o loiro pôde notar, mesmo que pouco, que o corpo de Heero tremeu quando pronunciou tal coisa, mas ele continuou sem se manifestar, dando, assim, a chance da qual Zechs precisava para se explicar. - Mas eu não dormi com Duo... - seu tom de voz foi meio triste e ligeiramente inconformado, mas foi o suficiente para que Heero se voltasse para ele, decidido a escutar o resto. - Eu não fiz o que ele pediu... eu vi... que não era aquilo que ele queria... Duo nunca foi para a cama comigo ou com qualquer outro...

-Então quem...

-Ele só passou a noite com uma única pessoa, Heero... - o moreno não acreditou logo no primeiro instante. A primeira possibilidade que passou pela sua cabeça foi a de que Zechs estaria brincando com ele ou que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças, idéia que foi logo descartada quando o loiro finalmente foi direto. - O filho é seu.

:3 :3 :3

Abraçou-se, tentando, quase inutilmente, se proteger do frio cortante que ameaçava-o naquela noite. O que tinha na cabeça para decidir andar até em casa?

Não que sua casa fosse longe, mas ele, em seu ímpeto de querer andar, pegara o caminho mais longo e havia se esquecido completamente de que aquela se tratava de uma noite de inverno e que as roupas que usava, embora fossem quentes, ao contrario do que aparentavam, não eram suficientes para protegê-lo.

Decidiu não se importar muito com esse fator e apenas continuou andando. O caminho era deserto e isso o deixava melhor. Assim ele podia refletir em paz e, assim como vinha fazendo no caminho, murmurar uma ou duas coisas em voz alta, sem ter que se preocupar com as pessoas o olhando e o achando estranho.

Ele pensara que assim que resolvesse seus assuntos com Zechs aquela sensação de vazio e de incômodo o abandonaria e o deixaria em paz, mas não havia sido aquilo que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário.

A sensação só aumentara, e dessa vez de forma surpreendente. Parecia como um buraco negro que queria tragá-lo a qualquer momento. Uma sensação que o incomodava profundamente, como se estivesse cutucando-o, querendo que ele percebesse algo, embora parecesse se manter cego ao que quer que fosse porque ela continuava lá.

Encolheu-se mais enquanto andava, trazendo suas mãos até sua boca, soprando ar quente nelas, querendo aquecê-las.

O que ele precisava fazer para que aquela sensação se fosse? Ele só queria uma única resposta. Quase que mecanicamente a imagem de Heero apareceu em sua mente, quase que costurada em sua imaginação.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela imagem para longe de si, mas ela não saiu. Continuou lá. Forte e imponente.

O sentimento que parecia cutucá-lo simplesmente parou, assim como o movimento de seus pés. Era isso o que sua mente queria mostrar a si próprio? Que as respostas para todos os seus problemas era Heero?

Que tudo o que ele precisava na vida era o japonês? De que o que sentira falta durante todo aquele tempo era a presença do japonês em seus braços quando acordava de manhã e ele substituía seu precioso "bom dia" por um "eu te amo"?

Ou seria todo aquele carinho que o moreno demonstrava por ele quando estavam juntos, embora a presença de Relena ainda os sondasse?

Ele ainda estava chateado com o que ele fizera consigo. Impossível não estar. Ele havia dito milhões de vezes que o amava e como provara aquilo? Deixando chegar naquele ponto.

Por isso decidira com todas as suas forças não contar sobre aquela criança para ele. Se ele não havia sido homem o suficiente para ter um relacionamento sério com ele, o que ele faria quando soubesse de seu filho.

Era uma grande responsabilidade, que implicava, além da estabilidade dos dois, uma grande parcela de atenção e dedicação, coisa que ele não soubera demonstrar.

Preferia manter sua dor sozinho, sem Heero e sem qualquer outro. Não lhe importava mais. Queria manter sua vida do jeito que estava. Se assim ele e seu filho fossem felizes, assim seria.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho alto de pneus cantando o asfalto de modo praticamente desesperado e o conversível parar à sua frente, passando os limites da calçada.

Foi assim que reconheceu o rosto determinado do japonês saltando do carro e vindo em sua direção.

:3 :3 :3

Ele havia saído quase que em um rompante do estacionamento, quase não falando absolutamente nada para o loiro.

Ele seguira o caminho da casa de Duo, mas então se lembrara do acidente que fizera com que se atrasasse para falar com Duo e ele não pretendia enfrentar o mesmo problema duas vezes.

Decidiu-se por tomar um caminho mais longo, mas que o levaria sem problemas para a casa de Duo, uma vez que poucos carros passavam por ali.

Qual havia sido a sua surpresa quando encontrara o americano ali, parado, parecendo pensar em algo, olhando para o nada.

Freiou bruscamente o carro, fazendo com que ele subisse um pouco na calçada, assustando o garoto trançado. Aquilo lhe renderia uma boa multa e uma boa reclamação de Duo por tê-lo assustado daquele jeito, mas aquilo era o que menos importava.

Desceu do carro rapidamente, seguindo em sua direção. Encontrara ainda o olhar assustado de Duo quando ele se aproximara, mas então logo foi contemplado com o olhar furioso de Duo.

-Você é louco?! O que estava tentando fazer? Me matar? - indagou, dando um passo atrás quando viu o japonês se aproximar dele. Primeiro pensou que ele ia gritar consigo ou mesmo o bater devido ao olhar determinado dele, mas não foi nada disso.

Muito pelo contrário. A única coisa que ele fez foi abraçá-lo.

Carinhosamente e de modo extremamente terno.

O americano ficou paralisado de início devido ao choque que o ato proporcionara. O que ele estava fazendo?

Abraçá-lo daquele jeito? O que dera nele?

-Duo... só Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava disso... - sussurrou ao pé da orelha do garoto trançado, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro, tentando não se apertar demais contra o americano devido à revelação que Zechs lhe fizera.

-O que você quer?! - empurrou-o bruscamente, mas a expressão de Heero não mudou, muito pelo contrário, ele ostentava um sorriso de canto de lábios. Não era malicioso, não era mesquinho, era um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Eu? Eu quero passar minha vida com você... com você... com Solo... e com nosso filho... é só isso que eu quero, Duo. - suas palavras eram cheias de carinho, mas nem isso foi suficiente para evitar que os olhos do americano se arregalassem...

Seu coração começara a bater mais forte e sua respiração quase cessou. Heero sabia sobre seu bebê? Ele sabia sobre sua gravidez?!! Mas quem... quem havia contado a ele?

Vocalizou seus pensamentos sem perceber, porque no momento seguinte o sorriso do japonês se arregalou e ele simplesmente deixou a palavra sair de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava, de modo cauteloso, do americano.

-Zechs... - a resposta paralisou ainda mais o corpo do americano, o que abriu a brecha para que o japonês pudesse se aproximar e abraçá-lo de novo. - ele também me disse que você não o amava... isso é verdade? - Duo nada falou, apenas se limitou a fechar as suas mãos em punhos, não em sinal de raiva, mas era apenas um reflexo do esforço que ele fazia para que tudo aquilo que ele sentisse não viesse à tona e ele acabasse chorando.

O corpo de Heero perto dele fez com que o frio que sentia o abandonasse instantaneamente e que aquele vazio que sentia havia sido preenchido por algo quente e confortável. E então, tudo aquilo pelo qual ele pensara anteriormente voltasse à tona.

Era daquilo que ele sentia falta? Era daquilo que ele precisava?

-Eu te amo, Duo... e você... ainda me ama? - a voz do americano não saiu, embora suas mãos não estivessem mais fechadas em punho. Todas as emoções que ele quisera evitar agora estavam vindo a tona com força total, e notou tarde demais que junto com eles vieram lágrimas e soluços. Logo todo o seu corpo tremia à medida que os soluções escapavam de sua boca.

Heero nada falou, apenas apertou mais um abraço e logo o largou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Percebeu todas as correntes de sentimentos que passavam pelas orbes.

Outro sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, dessa vez de satisfação.

Sim, ele percebera que sentimentos eram aqueles. Do por quê aquelas lágrimas... limpou-as com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo um leve carinho em sua face.

-Não há mais porquê chorar, Duo... não há mais... - sussurrou baixo, mas suficiente para que o americano o ouvisse. O fluxo das lágrimas diminuiu ligeiramente e esse foi o sinal de que Heero precisava.

Aproximou os rostos e tocou os lábios do outro de forma tenra e calma, como estivera querendo a tanto tempo.

Duo não rejeitou o beijo. Ao invés disso ele o correspondeu e fechou os olhos, se agarrando ao corpo do outro com seus braços de modo quase desesperado, como se quisesse suprir a falta que sentira dele durante todo aquele tempo que haviam passado separados.

E mesmo sabendo que não havia pressa para recuperarem o tempo perdido ele o abraçou com toda a força por entre o beijo. Como sentira falta daquilo.

A boca de Heero se separou da sua, levando uma parte do calor que sentia com ele. Não tinham mais que correr... tinham a vida toda para ficarem juntos... todos os quatro juntos...

-E você, Duo? Me ama de novo? - perguntou, querendo apenas confirmar aquilo que ele já sabia. Tinha a necessidade de ouvir aquilo da boca do americano.

-Eu nunca deixei de amar, Heero... nunca... - sua resposta veio junta de seu habitual sorriso. Ele se aproximou mais de Heero e encostou ambas as testas. Acariciou os braços do moreno até chegar em suas mãos até chegar em seu ventre. - Esse, Heero, é nosso filho... nosso! - a mão de Heero vasculhou o local, levantando o tecido que protegia a pele do americano, tendo maior facilidade em acariciar o local.

Eles agora estariam aquele filho. Um ser que havia sido criado pelo seu amor. Pelo carinho que eles possuíam...

-Solo está nos esperando. - sussurrou e o americano se surpreendeu de início, mas logo notou sobre o que ele estava falando.

-É... acho melhor darmos as boas notícias a ele... - sorrisos se formaram em seus rostos enquanto eles seguiam até o carro de Heero, mal esperando para seguirem para casa.

:3 :3 :3

Se surpreenderam quando entraram na casa escura e deram de cara com o pequeno corpo deitado no sofá, ao lado do abajur ligado.

Acharam graça no início, mas logo se apressarem em por o pequeno em seu colo para pô-lo em sua cama, se não fosse pelo par de olhos castanhos que os encarava.

-Acordou, Solo? - Heero indagou, sentindo o pequeno se remexer em seu colo e logo o encarar, ainda sonolento.

-Estava me esperando? - perguntou Duo, acariciando o rosto do garotinho, que apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Duo tocou de modo suave o braço de Heero, fazendo-o parar de se mover, puxando-o, ainda com Solo no colo dele, até o escritório.

Sentou-se no sofá, trazendo o japonês para se sentar ao seu lado, despertando, quase que completamente, Solo.

-Solo, eu e Heero queremos te contar algo. - o loirinho o olhou de modo significativo, quase que pressentindo o que ele iria lhe contar. - Eu e Heero vamos nos casar... - o sorriso do garoto aumentou visivelmente e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho esperançoso.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês dois vão ser meus pais? - Heero acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sentindo o abraço em volta de sua cintura, mas separou delicadamente o garoto de si, pondo-o sentado entre os dois.

-Mas não é só isso, Solo... você também vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha...

-Um irmão ou uma irmã??! Onde está??! - perguntou empolgado, querendo logo dividir a alegria com o novo parente. Sentiu a mão de Duo guiar a sua até sua barriga, indicando o local.

-Seu irmãozinho está aqui... mas você vai ter que esperar.

-Esperar?

-É... que nem o bebê de WuFei, lembra? - ele balançou a cabeça em um sim, e logo seu sorriso voltou ao lugar, ao mesmo tempo que ele os aproximou e abraçou os dois.

-Mas eu não me importo em esperar... afinal, eu já tenho uma família aqui...

As palavras dele os afetou de certa forma, mas de uma boa forma. Os fez perceber que ele estava certo.

Já eram uma família, mesmo ainda não tendo casando ou mesmo ainda sem terem o filho em seus braços.

Já eram uma família que se amava e isso era o necessário para serem felizes. Alegria que apenas faria aumentar dali em diante.

? --------------------------------------------- FIM --------------------------------------------- ?

1 – estou aqui agora

Eu sei que eu já disse isso antes nessa fic, mas, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO KAWAII-CHAN! Demorou um ano, mas aí está sua fic de aniversário! Espero que goste

Espero que me perdoem também pelos erros de português, uma vez que eu estou sem beta, mas não se preocupem, assim que eu achar a Niu e a Maddy vai ter porrada ''''. E também peço desculpas por não estar postando outras fics, mas é que eu queria logo terminar está, então estava me dedicando somente a ela, mas já voltei a escrever as outras, não se preocupem!

Estou trabalhando em outra fic para substituir esta, e, sinceramente, de todo o meu coração, eu estou empolgadissíma!

Então, até breve! 


	5. epilogo

Ai Shiteru Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Aconselho lerem isso ouvindo Sekai Juu no Dare Yori Kitto, do Wands enquanto lêem.

:3 :3 :3

Epílogo

:3 :3 :3

A cidade que antes era deserta O lugar onde antes não tinha ninguém E os olhos opacos Um dia, como tudo,  
Encontraram a luz

:3 :3 :3

As batidas leves nas portas cessaram tão rápido como quando começaram. Ouviram a confirmação de que podia entrar e não foi difícil perceber que a pequena bola de energia que logo adentrava o quarto se aproximando dos pais.

Solo ostentava um sorriso curioso no rosto, tentando espiar o embrulho de panos que descansava no colo de Duo, silenciosamente. Olhou para os pais, querendo ver a irmãzinha. Heero o pegou no colo, beijando sua testa, antes de aproximá-lo do americano, que também o beijou e sorriu antes de mostrar-lhe o bebê que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços, com o rosto sereno.

- Essa é a Eri... ela é a sua nova irmã... - sua voz soou baixa, com medo de acordar o pequeno ser.

Solo sentou-se na cama, ajeitando-se ao lado do pai, ainda com seu sorriso brilhante no rosto. Ele tinha uma irmã agora, e já há alguns meses ele, Duo e Heero haviam ido morar juntos na casa do japonês, e ele podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que aquela era a melhor época de sua vida, e só melhorara, agora que ele havia ganho uma irmã.

Ele havia passado os últimos dois dias junto com WuFei e Treize enquanto Duo estava em trabalho de parto, mas ele não reclamara. Tivera a chance de reencontrar mais uma vez seus amigos de orfanato, e, ao mesmo tempo, conhecer melhor seu "tio" que havia nascido meses atrás.

O bebê de WuFei havia nascido dois meses antes do esperado, o que havia deixado todos preocupados, mas, apesar do tempo que ele ficara no hospital, ele já estava bem, se desenvolvendo normalmente. WuFei não soubera expressar na época a dor que sentia em poder perder seu filho. Ele que esperara tanto por aquilo. Mas no final ocorrera tudo bem e isso era o importante.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas mais uma vez e a figura de WuFei adentrou o quarto, seguido de Treize.

- Onde está minha neta? - brincou, se aproximado do americano. A pequena começava a abrir os olhos e ela os observou de modo curioso. WuFei e Treize a admiraram por um momento antes de se voltar para o americano. - Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Um pouquinho cansado, mas estou bem. - sorriu cansado, deixando que Heero pegasse a garota no colo para que ele pudesse se aconchegar e dormir. Deitou-se na cama, assim como Solo, que deitou, abraçando-o. - Eu só preciso dormir um pouco. Foi uma noite cansativa. - resmungou, já se rendendo ao sono.

- Se a Eri puxar ao Duo, estamos todos perdidos. - Heero brincou, passando a filha para o colo de WuFei, que pedira para segurá-la.

- Então esperamos que seus genes tenham sido mais fortes.

WuFei sentou-se no sofá de canto do quarto, com Treize em um de seus lados e Solo - que já havia descido da cama para deixar Duo dormir em paz - e sentou-se ao lado do novo avô, querendo observar mais de sua nova irmã.

Agora sim eles eram uma família completa.

:3 :3 :3

O fim das palavras,  
Tão desnecessárias,  
Me fizeram encarar seu olhar E naquele momento de tristeza Foi tudo do qual eu precisei

:3 :3 :3

2 meses depois...

:3 :3 :3

Duo acordou no meio da madrugada sem motivo algum. Olhou para o lado e não encontrou Heero na cama. Parou por um momento, querendo ouvir algum ruído que indicasse que Heero havia ido ao banheiro, mas o banheiro do quarto estava vazio e com as luzes apagadas.

Levantou-se da cama, pondo seu roupão, se dirigindo para fora do quarto. Passou pelo corredor, abrindo a porta do escritório, o encontrando vazio. Seguiu para o quarto de Solo, também o encontrando vazio.

Estranhou. O filho não costumava acordar no meio da noite. Seguiu até a cozinha, imaginando se Heero e Solo pudessem estar fazendo um lanche no meio da noite, embora ele já tivesse dito inúmeras vezes que isso não fazia bem para Solo, uma vez que ele não tomava café da manhã antes de sair quando faziam esses lanches.

Encontrou-a vazia, assim como os outros cômodos, mas com um copo em cima da pia, o que indicava que alguém estivera ali.

Dessa vez foi até o quarto da filha, abrindo a porta devagar, para que ela não acordasse, embora isso não fosse necessário, uma vez que ela brincava feliz com Solo, sendo carregada por Heero.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou, se aproximando da família, percebendo que Eri estava muito bem acordada.

- Eu levantei para ver a Eri e encontrei Solo com ela. - o japonês falou, ostentando um sorriso no rosto, deixando que Solo se explicasse.

- Ela começou a chorar, então eu ia chamar vocês, mas quando eu entrei no quarto e fui até o berço, ela parou de chorar, então eu fiquei aqui.

Duo sorriu, se aproximando de Solo, pegando-o no colo, acariciando-o.

Lhe deixava tão feliz saber que Solo estava se dando tão bem com Eri. Ele tinha medo de no início Solo rejeitar a irmã por ciúme ou por coisa parecida, mas isso se provara errado. Ele amava a irmã como ninguém e aquilo enchia seu coração.

WuFei sempre cuidara dele, mas era ali, com seu marido e com seus dois filhos que ele se sentia completamente feliz. Haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos e podiam, finalmente, viver em paz, como uma família feliz.

Viu Heero pôr Eri de volta no berço, dessa vez já adormecida e qual foi sua surpresa quando viu Heero sinalizar para Solo, mostrando ao americano que ele também há havia dormido. Duo sorriu antes de seguir para o outro quarto, pondo Solo em sua cama, cobrindo-lhe e beijando sua testa antes de deixar o quarto e encontrar Heero parado no corredor, esperando-o para voltarem ao quarto.

- Pensei que nunca mais fôssemos ficar sozinhos. - comentou, envolvendo sua cintura e capturando seus lábios de modo carinhoso e longo. Separaram-se e seguiram para o quarto, silenciosamente.

:3 :3 :3

Dos pesadelos que eu tive Durante as noites frias de chuva Foram todos facilmente esquecidos Quando eu acordava e você, Lá estava Sempre a me observar

:3 :3 :3

2 anos depois...

:3 :3 :3

Solo segurou a irmã antes que ela caísse. Os olhos orientais de cor violeta o olharam agradecidos, juntamente com o sorriso em seu rosto e logo ela voltou a correr, sendo perseguida pelo irmão e pelo "tio" pelo quintal abaixo.

Ao longe, os quatro pais corujas os observavam de longe, conversando calmamente, sem nunca tirar seus olhos das crianças.

Já haviam se passado dois anos sem nem mesmo perceberem. Havia sido ótimo ver os filhos crescerem de modo tão alegre como havia sido.

- Ryo! Não corra tão rápido! - Treize advertiu o filho, vendo o garoto correr mais devagar, obedecendo ao pai.

Não era difícil notar a amizade que eles tinham um pelo outro e facilmente se percebia que ia durar por um longo tempo.

:3 :3 :3

O seu olhar tão vivo Quase que imperceptível Me fez perceber O quanto eu amo você Mais do que qualquer Um no mundo

:3 :3 :3

8 anos depois...

:3 :3 :3

Duo havia acordado tarde naquela manhã, não que ele fosse preguiçoso, mas ele esquecera de acertar o despertador e somado ao cansaço que sentia na noite passada por ter feito uma faxina geral na casa só piorara a situação.

Ficara preocupado de manhã quando acordara, uma vez que não havia feito o café da manhã e já estava quase na hora dos filhos irem ao colégio e não queria que eles saíssem de casa com o estômago vazio.

Entrou na cozinha, encontrando o marido e os filhos sentados ao redor da mesa da cozinha, tomando café tranqüilamente.

Heero foi o primeiro a se manifestar quando notou a presença do marido. Beijou-lhe rapidamente, lhe dando um bom dia e levando-o para se sentar à mesa, colocando um prato à sua frente.

- Pensamos que nunca ia acordar! - ele brincou e Duo fez um bico inconformado.

- Por que não me acordou, Heero?

- Achamos melhor te deixar dormir, pai. - Solo respondeu. O garoto já estava com seus 16 anos e havia crescido bastante. Ainda não alcançava os pais, mas já era mais alto do que a maioria das pessoas. Havia seguido os passos do pai e havia entrado no time de basquete do colégio. Já a irmã ainda mantinha seus dez vivos anos de idade e parecia ter puxado Duo no quesito energia, porque o restante, com exceção da cor dos olhos, ela havia puxado de Heero.

Heero sentou-se ao lado de Duo, voltando sua atenção ao marido, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a comer.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? A Eri não tem escola e se você for eu posso levá-la ao trabalho comigo. - Heero sugeriu e Duo negou com a cabeça. Sabia que a presença da filha era querida por muitos na empresa onde Heero era o vice-presidente, mas ele já tinha outros planos.

- Eu vou à clínica só na parte da tarde. Só tenho uma consulta marcada para hoje. Além disso, também já combinei com WuFei e com Quatre deles deixarem Ryo e os gêmeos aqui. Eles vão cuidar das crianças enquanto eu vou à clínica e depois nós faremos compras. - explicou e pôde perceber Solo e Heero rolarem os olhos de modo sarcástico. - O quê?

- Nada. - responderam em uníssono. Duo lançou mais um olhar inconformadamente engraçado ao filho antes de fazer um comentário que lhe trouxe um sorriso à sua boca.

- Por que está tão arrumado, Solo? - perguntou, se referindo às roupas bem arrumadas do filho, bem como o cabelo molhado e propositalmente desarrumado do filho e o cheiro doce que ele exalava. Heero também havia notado o estilo do garoto, mas nada havia falado, muito pelo contrário, deixara a questão passar.

- Arrumado? Eu estou vestido normalmente. - respondeu, prestando mais atenção no seu prato de cereais do que nos outros ocupantes da mesa. Heero ia comentar algo, mas Eri havia sido mais rápida, falando o que o irmão não queria falar.

- Ele arranjou uma namorada! - Solo engasgou com o leite do cereal ante as palavras da garota o que fez Duo e Heero caírem na risada, mas logo se contiveram. Duo, ainda tentando esconder o riso, lançou um olhar brincalhão ao filho, alfinetando-o.

- Eu sabia que esse charme todo que você tem não era em vão! E então, como ela é? Eu conheço ela? É da sua escola?

- É sim! - Eri novamente respondeu. Bem, se ela era da escola de Solo, logo eles saberiam quem era. Bastava perguntar à WuFei, uma vez que o chinês ainda trabalhava na escola, mas dessa vez com o cargo de diretor.

- Já chega! Está na hora de irmos! - ele falou chateado, levantando-se bruscamente, pegando sua mochila no processo. - Vamos logo, pai. - Heero fez que sim com a cabeça, confirmando no relógio que já estavam em cima da hora.

- Dê um oi para a Mariméia para mim! - Eri ainda cutucou, recebendo um olhar de soslaio do irmão.

- O nome dela é Mariméia? - Heero perguntou brincando, mas isso, de certa forma, irritou o filho. O japonês virou-se para o americano, beijando-o de modo apaixonado e longo antes de sair de casa pela porta da cozinha. Duo virou-se para a filha, que ainda comia o cereal.

- Somos só nós dois agora, princesa. - ela sorriu, assim como o americano, que logo se levantou, pegando-a pela mão. - Venha, vamos nos trocar antes que os outros cheguem.

:3 :3 :3

O doce sabor do amor Que sempre habitou Nossos lábios Você se viciou nele?

:3 :3 :3

A campainha tocou e rapidamente Eri veio correndo até a porta para atendê-la. Abriu a porta, encontrando os "avôs" parados na porta, junto com seu "tio" de cabelos claros e olhos escuros, que logo lhe sorriu, correndo paras dentro da casa junto com ela, indo ambos brincarem, passando por Duo no caminho.

- Oi, pai! - cumprimentou, fechando a porta logo quando os dois homens passaram. Duo abraçou Treize, fazendo o mesmo com WuFei. - Querem algo para comer? Estou terminando de fazer o almoço. - ofereceu, seguindo para a cozinha logo em seguida. Duo serviu um pedaço do bolo de chocolate que fizera mais cedo para os dois, sentando-se à mesa.

- Novidades, Duo? - Treize perguntou, comendo o bolo com gosto. Duo primeiramente iria dizer que não, mas lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da manhã e se dirigiu todo alegre a WuFei.

- Solo arranjou uma namorada.

- O Solo? Com quem? - WuFei se interessou e Treize soltou um risinho pelo canto da boca.

- Com uma garota do colégio. Estou contando com você para me dizer quem é, WuFei.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Mariméia. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que a Eri disse. - falou todo entusiasmado, esperando, com toda a vontade, que WuFei poderia imaginar. O chinês ainda comeu uma garfada do bolo antes que se dispusesse a pensar, se lembrando, finalmente.

- Eu sei quem é. Uma ótima garota! Muito inteligente e bonita. Ganhou a olimpíada de física do último mês. - falou num único fogo, voltando a comer e a falar logo em seguida. - É o melhor partido que Solo poderia arranjar.

- Isso é tão nostálgico. - comentou Treize, que até o momento, se mantivera calado. Lembrava-se do dia em que Duo lhe disse que estava namorando. Há longos dez anos atrás.

- O quê? Está sentindo falta de eu lhe dizer que arranjei um namorado? - brincou sarcástico e Treize confirmou com a cabeça. WuFei riu e Duo continuou a falar. - Se eu fosse o Sr., eu não me preocuparia tanto com o passado, e sim com o fato de que daqui a menos de quinze anos, o Ryo vai chegar com você e dizer que vai casar.

- Ai, meu Deus! - praguejou e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a entre os braços.

Quinze anos passavam tão rápido!

Duo e WuFei continuaram conversando ainda por algum tempo na cozinha. Treize já tinha ido há muito tempo para o quarto das crianças, indo brincar com elas. Duo já havia ido pegar seu jaleco no quarto, assim como suas chaves e sua carteira. Tinha uma consulta agora e não demoraria a voltar, mas só se lamentava por não ver Quatre, Trowa e seus afilhados antes de sair.

O loiro cumprira o que havia lhe dito. Ele e Trowa haviam se casado o mais rápido possível depois do término do colégio, mas ainda demoraram a ter filhos. Gêmeos que só vieram depois de quatro anos de faculdade.

Quatre havia se formado em administração juntamente com Heero e havia herdado o negócio de sua família, já Trowa se formara em química e dava aula para uma das melhores faculdades do país. Ele também havia se formado, claro que não tão cedo como os amigos, ainda tivera que esperar dois anos até que Eri crescesse para que pudesse se formar na sua faculdade de medicina e agora ele era um pediatra conceituado.

Se despediu do pai e dos filhos antes de sair pela porta da frente, dando de cara com o loiro e Trowa, carregando, em seus braços, os filhos identicamente loiros.

- Já vai embora?! Acabamos de chegar! - Quatre reclamou, parando no meio do caminho.

- Infelizmente, meu amigo, pontualidade não é seu forte. Eu tenho uma consulta marcada agora, mas não devo demorar. Estou de volta, no máximo em uma hora. Isso se eu parar para comprar um bolo, porque WuFei comeu praticamente tudo. Mas não se preocupe. Estão todos aí dentro. Podem entrar. - convidou, acariciando as nucas loiras dos gêmeos que sorriram e saíram do colo de seus pais, correndo para dentro da casa, seguindo direto para onde Eri e Ryo estavam. - Se divirtam. WuFei está cheio de assunto para colocar em dia. - brincou, acenando para os dois amigos antes de entrar em seu carro e sair por rua abaixo.

:3 :3 :3

Gritaria aos quatro Cantos do mundo Que me ama Mesmo que não pudéssemos Ficar juntos?

:3 :3 :3

- Faça "ahhh". - Duo pediu de modo infantil para a garotinha que atendia, com sua mãe ao lado. Não vira nada demais na garganta da garota, só uma pequena inflamação. Muito provavelmente ela só estava com uma gripe, e a mãe, que devia ser mãe coruja, se preocupara demais. Mais não a julgou. Muito pelo contrário. Pelo o que ele vira, ele já fora extremamente pior do que ela. - É só uma gripe. Nada demais. Pode descer agora. - disse à garota, que logo desceu da maca onde estava.

- Tem certeza de que é só uma gripe? - a mãe preocupada perguntou, voltando a se sentar na cadeira a frente da mesa de Duo, que logo tirou as luvas, jogando-as no cesto de lixo no lado de sua mesa.

- Tenho. Ela só está com um pouco de secreção, mas nada demais.- sentou-se em sua cadeira, pegando uma nota de receita em uma das gavetas, escrevendo, rapidamente o nome do remédio que ela precisaria tomar, bem como os horários. Deu mais uma olhada na garota, sentindo certa semelhança superficial dela com Eri e riu ligeiramente, atraindo a atenção da senhora.

- Algum problema?

- Me lembrei de minha filha, agora. Ela se parece com a sua no jeito de ser. Aqui. - informou, lhe mostrando a receita e explicando-lhe os procedimentos.

Não demorou muito para que ele logo apertasse a mão da mulher e se despedisse da garota, vendo ambas atravessarem a porta, deixando seu consultório.

Pôs alguns documentos seus dentro de sua gaveta, guardando outros, dos quais precisaria, dentro de outra pasta, já se preparando para ir embora. Tirou seu jaleco e pôs-se a arrumar sua mesa, antes que pudesse sair. Ouviu as batidas na porta e primeiro pensou que fosse sua secretária, querendo lhe dizer algo, mas logo descartou essa idéia quando viu, com uma grande surpresa, o marido entrar no cômodo, ostentando um sorriso no rosto.

- Heero? O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar trabalhando? - perguntou curioso. Heero nem mesmo ligou para o questionamento do americano, apenas se aproximou e envolveu-lhe pela cintura, capturando seus lábios de modo firme.

- Me deram o resto do dia de folga. E como nós estamos recebendo visitas, eu pensei que podíamos parar no caminho e comprar algo para levarmos para casa. - beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, esperando que Duo arrumasse suas coisas para que pudessem ir embora.

- Está com seu carro?

- Não, o deixei na oficina para a revisão. - avisou simplesmente, abrindo a porta para que o outro pudesse passar. Duo nada falou, já acostumado com as gentilezas do marido. Apenas acenou um tchau para sua secretária antes de sair do consultório, seguindo em direção ao carro, juntamente com Heero, tendo planos de passar em uma confeitaria antes de voltar para casa.

:3 :3 :3

E quando acordo de manhã Quando a primeira coisa que Vejo são seus olhos Sinto que, ali, em seus braços É o lugar ao qual eu pertenço

:3 :3 :3

Duo e Heero entraram em casa calmamente, rindo alegremente de algo que eles haviam visto no caminho, totalmente despreocupados quando entraram em casa. Mal notaram que a sala toda se calou quando suas presenças adentraram o cômodo. Demorou ainda alguns segundos até que eles se calassem e parassem.

Estavam todos reunidos na grande sala, sentados no sofá, reunidos, ao que parecia, ao redor de Solo e de uma garota desconhecida, mas pelo que parecia pela intimidade dos dois, seria a tal namorada de Solo da qual falavam de manhã.

Duo se surpreendeu de início, mas logo sorriu para a Heero e se aproximaram.

Estava na hora da namorada do filho os conhecer.

:3 :3 :3

E quando eu sorrir Fará o que eu pedir Mesmo que eu queira Que você me dê uma estrela?

:3 :3 :3

Acariciou o rosto alvo e suado, que se contorcia de prazer à medida que investia cuidadosamente dentro de si.

Os gemidos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos apenas faziam seu próprio prazer aumentar. Não demorou muito para que, mais uma vez naquela noite, eles alcançassem o clímax juntos, de modo sincronizado.

As respirações ofegantes e descompassadas se fizeram presentes por alguns minutos, até que seus corpos pudessem se acalmar e eles acabassem abraçados, acomodados nos braços do outro.

:3 :3 :3

E quando a estrela que eu pedi Estava em minhas mãos Você me mostrou também Que havia trazido a lua pelo no caminho

:3 :3 :3

Apertou fortemente os braços que envolviam o tronco de Heero em um abraço. Escondeu o rosto, ainda vermelho pelo estado de prazer pelo qual havia passado há pouco, no tórax do outro.

Heero apenas acariciou os cabelos soltos do americano. Não estranhava o momento. Era sempre assim depois de uma noite de amor. Eles usavam aquele tempo para pensar, ou mesmo para apreciar um ao outro.

Mas hoje era diferente, e ele notou isso quando sentiu algo molhado em seu peito, e ele logo se levantou, segurando o queixo de Duo, para que ele o encarasse, e se surpreendeu quando viu as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos brilhantes do americano.

:3 :3 :3

Você pode me amar tanto assim?  
Me amar mais do que a própria vida Me amar mais do que se pode imaginar Um amor tão grande que não caberia Nem mesmo no próprio universo

:3 :3 :3

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? Algo errado? Eu te machuquei? - o japonês perguntou preocupado, acariciando o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo que enxugava as mesmas.

Duo negou com a cabeça a pergunta do marido, mas ao invés de parar de chorar, ele apenas se agarrou fortemente no troco do outro, deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem em um único rompante.

Heero, de início, não reagiu. Esperou algum tempo para que o fluxo das lágrimas de Duo diminuíssem antes que ele voltasse a fazer o americano o olhar nos olhos.

- Me conte o que há de errado, Duo. - sua voz saiu calma e carinhosa.

- Não há nada de errado, amor.

- Então porque choras?

- Porque estou feliz demais.

:3 :3 :3

Se você não tivesse me conhecido Amaria outro tanto quanto eu?  
Ou passaria a vida me esperando Para que pudéssemos viver juntos Mesmo que esse dia tardasse a chegar

:3 :3 :3

- Feliz demais? - indagou com um sorriso no rosto quase que indagador e preocupado. Mas notou que o que o americano dizia a verdade quando viu o sorriso que havia se formado no rosto dele.

- Eu amo você tanto, Heero. tanto, que eu sinto que meu coração vai explodir. Algo tão forte que não cabe em lugar nenhum... que não cabe dentro de mim... - ele explicou com carinho, acariciando as costas do japonês, embora não houvesse parado de chorar. - Algo tão forte que eu preciso liberar... que eu preciso mostrar para você, Heero.

- Duo... - ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Não importa se eu faça isso chorando ou sorrindo Heero... só quero que você saiba... que nunca, quando eu estiver ao seu lado, nunca eu me sentirei triste. E se eu choro, é de felicidade.

- Ah, Duo...

:3 :3 :3

Não sabes como eu me sinto Quando desperto de um sonho E te vejo ao meu lado e Tenho a certeza De que meu sonho Não era apenas um sonho

:3 :3 :3

- E você, Heero? Você sente o mesmo por mim?

Heero nada falou por algum tempo, o que, de certa forma, incomodou Duo. Sobre o que Heero estava pensando?

- Não, Duo. Eu te amo muito mais do que isso. O meu amor por você também não pode ser controlado. Ele não pode ser descrito em palavras ou tão pouco gestos. O meu amor por você é tão grande, Duo, que chega a ser uma dor física. Mas é uma dor que eu gosto de sentir. Uma dor que me faz vivo, que me lembra que é por você que eu vivo... algo que só você pode me fazer sentir.

Heero retribuiu o abraço que Duo lhe dava, mas dessa vez mais forte. Ele sabia exatamente como seu amado se sentia. Era um amor tão grande, completamente impossível de ser controlado.

Algo que só aqueles dois naquele mundo poderiam sentir.

Os corpos nus se soltaram do abraço, apenas para se juntar novamente em um beijo apaixonado, sem restrições.

Algo que os unia, mesmo que por poucos minutos. Mas aquilo não era importante.

Suas almas estavam ligadas pela eternidade. Um laço tão forte que ninguém, nem mesmo nada, poderia quebrar.

Algo que fora criado no momento em que eles se viram. Uma força mais poderosa do que qualquer outra coisa no universo.

Um amor tão poderoso que duraria mais do que a própria eternidade.

:3 :3 :3

E, talvez, mesmo Que eu não saiba me expressar Que meu amor seja Um amor sem freios, sem Qualquer chance de fim

Você, mesmo assim, Ainda me amaria?  
Por além da eternidade Além do infinito

Como você me prometeu,  
Silenciosamente, fazer No instante em que pus Meus olhos nos seus...

No instante em que A forte linha Que nos liga Foi criada Assim como,  
Nosso eterno amor?

FIM!

Finalmente terminei! Ainda bem! Não agüentava mais aquela sensação de algo inacabado a se fazer.

Agora sim eu posso, verdadeiramente, continuara a escrever minhas outras fics, já que minhas provas já acabaram e minha imaginação voltou com força total.

É sempre triste quando o fim chega. Aqui não foi diferente. Me dói o coração saber que uma fic que eu amava tanto agora já acabou... mas outras virão pela frente e eu espero que eu goste tanto delas quanto eu amava essa.

Acho que eu não tenho nada mais a dizer. Apenas agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa fic desde o início até o tão triste fim ! Muito obrigada! (Sweet chorando) Até parece que alguém morreu, eu hein! Pára de chorar, Sweet! Ahhhhhh! Começou a tocar Houki Boushi! Agora é que eu choro mesmo!

Muito obrigada a todos, mesmo!

Bjaum! 


End file.
